


Love's Immortality

by geekyziam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Crime Scenes, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Kinks, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, References to Depression, References to Schizophrenia, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Wade Has Issues, Wade Saves Peter, bisexual!peter, top peter parker/bottom wade wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyziam/pseuds/geekyziam
Summary: Peter can't remember anything, can't even remember who he is, but he remembers Wade.





	1. Ready to Suffer, Ready to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really important to me in numerous ways; I love Peter Parker and Wade Wilson with all my heart, it's taken me a long time to write this and Alzheimer's is a disease that I'm very well familiar with. So a little background-
> 
> My grandfather died from Alzheimer's when I was 10 and now 10 years later, my grandmother has dementia and will probably be diagnosed with Alzheimer's soon. I know what it's like to see a loved one go through such a horrible disease and I've done some research to help me write this but if I make any mistakes regarding it, please let me know.
> 
> As much as I love Wade, writing him has always been hard for me though I think I've improved. However, I do apologize if he's ooc. I've rated this explicit because well, it's Wade and there's a trigger warning for suicide that will happen later in this fic for which I will write a reminder warning for in it's occurring chapter. It's also labeled explicit for the sex scenes as well as scenes dealing with Peter's Alzheimer's because it can be hard to read, it was hard to write, trust me I cried within the first 1.8k words.
> 
> This is mostly in Wade's perception, but a couple chapters will be in Peter's simply because I feel like the events that happen in them need to be told from his.
> 
> I hope you fall in love with this fic just as much as I have. I've had this story in the back of my mind since December and I'm happy that it'll finally be out there!
> 
> (White) [Yellow]

Wade would never get over that smell. No matter how many times he went to visit Peter, that smell would always hit him like a brick. It was the smell of death with the effort of masking it, with something that Wade couldn’t quite put his finger on; boiled water or pasta boiling in a pot, a cooler in the way it smelled when it was empty but still cold, or age-old books pilling up in an attic. Either way, it would always make Wade want to vomit and his nose always wrinkled in disgust. But he would go through it for Peter, after all, after all that they’ve been through together, this was nothing. A little rotten smell wouldn’t stop him from seeing his baby boy. 

He could remember when they had first met, before he even really knew Peter in a sense. They were both in their suits and masks and Wade had been sitting on one of the many rooftops of New York City when Spider-Man was webbing by. Spider-Man had let go of his web and slowed down to stop and look at him with a slight tilt of his head.

“Deadpool?”

Wade hadn’t been aware that he was staring and he probably looked like a dumbass with his neck craned to look behind him at his favorite hero.

( _Holy shit, that’s Spider-Man!)_

_[And he’s knows who we are? Guess who’s getting wet right now.]_

“Spider-Man? What are you doing here? And more importantly, how do you know me?”

“Oh you know, just making my way back from fighting bad guys, and there aren’t too many other people clad in red spandex that hang out in New York.”

“Oh yeah, right,” Deadpool had turned around and stood up, walking toward him, “Big fan by the way. And wow, you’re a lot shorter in person, Spidey, there’s no way you can be six feet. But your body, _damn,_ still a ten. Probably an eleven, really. Why aren’t you in Queens? Isn’t that where you normally do your biz?”

“Yep, definitely the Merc with the Mouth,” Spider-Man mumbled, “And I’m not in Queens because Electro decided that it’d be fun to mess with the Central Park Zoo.”

“What the hell would he want to do with the zoo?”

“I don’t know, whatever he wanted to do didn’t happen since I put a stop to it and nobody got hurt. Except for him of course. I short-circuited him by kicking his butt into the penguin’s pool.”

“Are the penguin’s hurt?”

Spider-Man let out a small chuckle, “No they’re okay.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want the beloved New York penguins to die at the hands of Spider-Man. Although, dying at your hands would probably be an honorable experience.”

Spider-Man let out another laugh, “Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Deadpool, but I gotta get going. I’ll see you around though!”

The hero had flung a web and swung away before Deadpool could even say anything in reciprocation.

_(Wow, he didn’t even try to kick our ass or anything!)_

_[Yeah, I mean, if he knows who we are he must know what we do for a living right?]_

“That was the most wonderful experience of my life. Spidey recognized me! _And_ he said that he’ll see me around, which probably means he wants to go on a taco date. God, but which taco stand should I treat him to?”

Wade isn’t that proud of how that encounter went down, but nonetheless, it was how he meant the damn near love of his life and Spidey had been right, he did see Deadpool again.

It had been a few weeks since their first encounter and Wade was coming home from a job when he happened upon a fight between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. He wouldn’t admit it to Peter until much later, years later, but Spider-Man was getting his ass kicked and who was Wade to not help out his favorite superhero? 

Wade jumped in, swiftly unsheathing his katanas, about to push them through the back of the Green Goblin, when Spider-Man yelled, “Deadpool! No, stop don’t kill him!” 

Wade stopped in his tracks, “I’m just trying to help out, Spidey!”

Spider-Man seemed to stumble for a bit with what he was trying to say and holding the Goblin’s wrists in tight holds.

“Okay, but no killing.”

Wade wanted to counter-argue, but his hero was having trouble and if no killing was one of his rules, it was a small price to pay. At least just for this fight, Wade told himself and put his katanas back safely on his back.

Since Spider-Man had been distracted, the Goblin kneed the hero in his crotch and Spider-Man fell to the ground, clutching his poor groin. Running to get back on his hoverboard, Wade ran after him.

( _This would be so much easier if you just shot him!)_

Wade ignored his urge to pull out one of his many guns and instead reached the Goblin, pulling on his shoulder to turn around. Wade went at him throwing punches to the villain’s stomach and face. Just because Wade’s an expert in weapons doesn’t mean that he isn’t highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He was in the military for fuck sakes.

While he was in the process of knocking the Green Goblin out, Spider-Man had made his way over to the two and started flinging webs all over the villain’s body. The Goblin was soon a cocoon and Wade made the final punch, knocking him out, body falling to the ground.

It felt slightly satisfying somewhere deep in Wade that he had done good, but he quickly ignored it, reminding himself the reasons why he’s a mercenary and not a superhero.

“Gotta admit, Deadpool, we made a pretty good team taking this guy down,” sirens could be heard and were fast-approaching. And once again, before Wade could say anything, “I’m still not on good terms with the cops so I gotta web myself out of here, but this was nice. I’ll probably see you around again.”

And with that, Spider-Man was webbing himself across New York in the opposite direction from the police. Wade decided that that was his queue to leave as well, and continued on his way home.

-

Wade approached the front desk and the secretary handed him the clipboard to sign in, both of them knowing the drill by heart.

“Good morning, Wade, how’s it going today?” She asked, handing Wade his visitor pass.

“Oh you know, better now that I’m seeing my Petey-Pie! But it’s really nice out so I had a good walk over here, I guess,” Wade answered, handing the clipboard back, “How late are you here til today?”

“Only until four,” Susan answered, “So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, well have a good day, Suzzie!” Wade said, heading to the elevators.

He pressed the up button and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. Everyday he came to see Peter, he would never be able to shake this feeling off. Even though he was used to it by now, it still tingled in his stomach. It was a mix of nerves, excitement, worry and anxiousness with some sadness serving as the foundation.

The elevator arrived shortly and he walked in, pressing the button for the third floor. The elevator is where the smell was less prominent and Wade was somewhat thankful for that. He walked out as the doors opened to the correct floor and Wade flashed his pass in front of the little box to open the doors. The doors opened and the smell hit him like a brick wall once again. But, like he said, this was all worth it to see Peter. He checked the dinning room around the corner to see if Peter was eating breakfast, and when he saw he wasn’t there, he walked back and down the hallway a ways only to see Peter sitting in a chair in the common room.

“Wade!” Peter said, eyes lighting up as he recognized his husband, hand reaching out for Wade’s as Wade walked closer to him.

“Hey, baby boy. How’s your morning going?” Wade said, taking his hand.

“We had oatmeal for breakfast.”

“Oh yeah? Love oatmeal, that stuff is seriously underrated. Should’ve made it with my pancakes, could you imagine how much more awesome our breakfasts could’ve been?”

“I want your pancakes.”

Wade smiled at the comment, wishing that he could have Peter back home with him. He brushed Peter’s wrinkled, yet still so soft face with the thumb of his other hand, clenching his hand a little harder.

“Hey, Wade! How’s it going?” Jennifer asked.

“Hey, Jen!” Wade said, turning around to meet one of his favorite nurses, “I just got here! Pete told me that he’s already had breakfast…?”

Jennifer easily got the hint, “Yep! He was wide awake early this morning, one of the first to the tables! He ate almost all of his oatmeal, too.”

“Good.” Wade couldn’t help but widen the smile on his face knowing that Peter was still eating okay.

“Let me know if you guys need anything, okay?”

“For sure, Jen.”

Jen walked away to whoever needed her and Wade turned his attention back to Peter who was watching the t.v. Wade took a seat in the chair next to him and looked down at their interlocked hands. At this point, their hands looked almost the same. Of course Wade doesn’t age, but his hands are nevertheless covered in scars and bumps. Peter’s were practically skin and bone, his long fingers looking like a skeleton’s, showing off veins that never used to be prominent, cold as ever. But Wade has always been Peter’s personal heater.

Wade could remember when those hands would throw punches, when they formed into his signature gesture, thwiping webs from his wrists, when they had held Wade in more ways than Wade could have ever imagined.

-

Spider-Man caught Scorpion’s incoming punch in his hand, as if he were catching a baseball. He lifted him up and over his head, twisting Scorpion’s arm in the process and throwing him down onto the ground on the other side of him. Deadpool put his foot on the villain’s chest for good measure.

Spider-Man let go of Scorpion’s fist and started webbing him to the ground now that he was stuck in place by the boot of Deadpool.

“Hey Spidey, do you wanna go get tacos or something? I don’t know about you but I worked up an appetite taking down this ass. I can pay, don’t worry about it, okay? It’ll be on me.”

“Yeah okay, Deadpool. Tacos actually don’t sound too bad right now.”

Sirens could be heard approaching and Spider-Man walked over to Wade, wrapping his arm around the taller man’s waist and webbing them up to a rooftop a few buildings away.

“Okay, wait right here and I’ll be back with the tacos okay?”

“I won’t be going anywhere.” Spider-Man replied.

Wade made his way down off the roof and back onto the ground in search of the nearest Mexican restaurant. He and Spider-Man had become a pretty good team and Wade didn’t wanna ruin it. Teaming up was starting to become a normal thing and Spider-Man never denied the mercenary’s help, so Wade assumed it was okay to continue teaming up with his favorite arachnid.

Wade managed to get a bag full of somewhat authentic Mexican food, he wanted to impress Spider-Man by showing him that he wasn’t some Taco-Bell fanatic, although Wade did love Taco-Bell, but Spider-Man didn’t need to know that.

He made his way back up to the roof without dropping the bag. He sat down next to Spider-Man on the edge of the building, letting their legs dangle in the breeze.

“Okay, Spidey, I got four tacos, four burritos, two enchiladas and two bottles of water - gotta stay hydrated!”

“Thanks, you didn’t need to get that much though.”

“Can never have too much Mexican, Spidey!”

They split the food up pretty evenly, although Spider-Man ended up giving all of his burritos to Wade. When he rolled his mask up to his nose, Wade could see the creamy paleness of his cheeks with his somewhat sharp jawline. And those lips, Wade’s crush on his favorite hero just got that much deeper. The web-slinger’s lips were the perfect shade of pink, Wade started to think too many unholy thoughts, he couldn’t pin one down.

( _Holy fuck imagine those lips wrapped around our dick.)_

_[Kissing him would literally be a religious experience.]_

Wade pulled his mask up to his nose to eat as well and he really didn’t wanna freak Spider-Man out, but a man’s gotta eat his favorite food. Wade couldn’t help feel self-conscious with his skin so exposed though.

( _You literally look like a meteor that crashed into a volcano. Spidey’s never gonna wanna kiss you much less hangout with you anymore.)_

_[What a fucking freak show. Can’t believe this guy is actually allowing himself to do this.]_

Wade tried to ignore the voices in his head. He really hadn’t thought this thing through, he just wanted to impress Spider-Man with his impressive taste in food!

Spider-Man was laying on his back rubbing his stomach while Wade was still going to work on said burritos. “Ugh, I think my stomach’s gonna explode, just,” he made an exploding noise and gestured an explosion coming from his stomach, “But that was so good, Deadpool, oh my god. I’ll need to pay you back sometime.”

“No need to pay me back, Spidey-babe. On me, remember?”

Spider-Man sat up, “Okay. How about… we make this a regular thing then? Us teaming up. I mean it when I say we make a good team, and I’ll admit I could use your help sometimes, it’s nice. Then afterwords we could get food? But no killing!”

“Spidey,” Wade put a hand to his chest, “have I killed anyone during one of our team-ups so far? If you don’t want me to, then I won’t. Especially if I get to see part of your pretty face every time,” Wade could see pink rising on Spider-Man’s cheeks, “Oh my god, Spidey, are you _blushing_? Oh my god, you’re really too cute. How old are you anyway?”

“Old enough.” Spider-Man grumbled.

“Okay, and how old is ‘old enough’ may I ask?” Wade wiggled his eyebrows behind the mask.

Spider-Man looked away as he said “Nineteen,” then looking back at Wade, “but I’m almost twenty okay!”

“ _Jesus,_ I don’t know whether to be relieved that you’re not jailbait or surprised that you aren’t jailbait.”

“How about eight o’clock on Friday on this roof?” His blush not having left his face.

“You betcha, baby boy! Looking forward to seeing that jailbait-free ass again to kick some villain’s ass.”

Wade saw Spider-Man’s lips curl into a smirk, “Sound’s good,” he pulled the rest of his mask back down and Wade couldn’t help but pout a little, “And thanks for the food again, Deadpool, I’ll see you Friday.”

Spider-Man shot a web to a building of which Wade wasn’t paying attention to and swung off the roof. What Wade was paying attention to was the idea of which teaming-up with Spider-Man, his hero of the past two years, had just become reality. Not only reality, but a regular, weekly-scheduled thing.

He felt his stomach fill with butterflies and nerves as he imagined what all could happen on Friday while making his way down off the roof.

-

Peter laughed at something on the t.v., bringing Wade back from his memories. Peter’s eyes were crinkled, decades of laughter lines showing. Wade looked at the t.v. to see what his husband was laughing about, only to find out that it was an episode of _Golden Girls_ , an episode that Peter has seen a million times and Wade a million and one. Wade couldn’t decide if Peter laughing at the joke was a good or bad sign.

A good sign that after years of watching Wade’s favorite t.v. show with him, Peter still found parts of it to be funny, which is utterly sweet in Wade’s opinion. A bad sign that after years of watching _Golden Girls,_ Peter was laughing because he couldn’t remember watching this particular episode, which Wade felt his heart lurch at, and not in the good way.

Wade hoped for the first option.

He continued watching reruns of _Golden Girls_ with Peter all morning and Wade could almost feel as if they were back home, watching the show on their couch together like it were any other day. Wade was trying to imagine it as so, but other residents kept walking in front of the screen, and if Peter noticed he didn’t say anything. Almost as if he could see right through them or wasn’t really paying attention at all.

Peter was still holding Wade’s hand though, periodically rubbing his cold thumb over the top of it. Wade took this as a good sign, and would rub his own thumb over Peter’s hand as well, reassuring him in whatever was going on in Peter’s head.

Lunch time came in what seemed like no time at all, and Wade walked with Peter to the dinning room, all the while still holding hands. Wade was tempted to just pick Peter up and walk him to the dinning room himself because, believe it or not, Peter had managed to get _so slow_ over the years. As tedious as it felt to Wade, to literally take five minutes to walk thirty yards, it just meant all the more time with Peter; something Wade had to continuously tell himself.

“Anything exciting happening out there?” Peter asked, taking a bite of his macaroni and locking eyes with Wade.

“Well there was a robbery at the store across the street when I was heading home last night, which I put a stop to right away, didn’t really take too long. Other than that, nothing’s really been happening. Nothing that I haven’t already told you about, anyway. You… do remember what I told you yesterday, right?”

“Yeah, you said that it was voting day for a new mayor yesterday. And you said that you had voted before you came, which was why you were a little later than usual. You did vote for Larimore like we talked about, right?”

“Course I did, Pete! I wouldn’t give you my word on something and not do it, you know that. You voted too, remember?”

“Mhm, right before you left yesterday, you were watching the t.v. while I voted,” he smiled, “I voted for Larimore, too.”

Wade returned the smile and went back to eating his own helping of macaroni and peaches. The nurses had insisted that they prepare a lunch for him as well, as he was practically a resident, never missing a day visiting Peter. Wade had politely declined but they were very persistent, and who was Wade to deny free food from amazing nurses that took care of his baby boy?

After lunch came nap time, which in a way was Wade’s favorite part of the day if he was being honest. Wade walked to Peter’s room with him after they had gotten done eating and helped Peter into his bed. Wade then slid in behind him, carefully cradling Peter in his arms.

He always felt a twinge of guilt in the back of his head when he did this because it was against the rules for visitors. But once again, the nurses had gave him the go ahead, for now anyway. They warned Wade that one day Peter could become too fragile for Wade cuddling in his bed with him, that it could be too dangerous for the both of them. Which, Wade has had _way_ more dangerous things actually happen to him, but that was besides the point.

The point was that one day, a day that Wade hoped would never come, that even before Peter would grow too weak for them to fall asleep in Peter’s bed together, Peter would wake up and not know who Wade was. That Peter could potentially harm Wade if he did. It broke Wade’s heart to think about.

The nurses explained that because of his heightened reflexes, that Peter could strangle Wade. Just because Peter had grown old didn’t mean that he didn’t still have his powers. Peter’s webbing could shoot out, which Wade knew how to get out of by now and for real here? He still carried a knife with him in his civilian clothing, like come on, are these nurses forgetting who he is? Peter could also end up on the ceiling, then not know how to get down, or fall once he realizes he’s up there, and a fall would… a fall could kill him.

Wade didn’t want to think about it. He felt selfish with his arms around his husband, knowing these consequences and knowing that they could occur anytime.

But he _craved_ Peter’s touch. He craved it so much; he misses the familiarity, the warmth, despite how cold Peter actually is. He misses his love’s limbs tanged with his in their bed, a bed Wade has to now sleep alone in. He misses waking up with Peter’s head on his chest, or vise versa. He misses pressing his lips and nose into Peter’s feathery hair and misses it tickling his chin. He misses Peter’s light snoring, he misses Peter comforting him after a nightmare, misses comforting Peter after he’s had one. He misses listening to Peter’s heartbeat, to his breathing, misses tracing his lithe body and Peter’s soft touch tracing his scars. Fuck, he _misses_ him so much. So yes, Wade is going to be selfish here, for as long as he can stretch it out.

-

Friday comes and Spider-Man is already on the roof, waiting for him. The Friday after that and the Friday after that Spider-Man was always there before Wade. Each week they collectively kicked ass; stoping burglars, fighting Scorpion again, stoping attempted rapes, the usual stabbings always ended with Spider-Man comforting the victim and Wade stabbing the suspect to “get a taste of their own medicine”, only ten times worse because he’s Deadpool and he’s not gonna stab someone _once_ to get back at them.

Wade never killed anyone though, not when he was with Spider-Man. He still took jobs that would take all but an afternoon or an overnight, but never one on a Friday. As much as a thrill killing someone gave him, he would set his urge aside if it meant that he could fight alongside Spider-Man.

They always got food afterwords, always Mexican. Spider-Man had opted for them to get burgers one time, but it didn’t feel the same. Wade said that it felt like he was cheating their ritual and Spider-Man couldn’t deny it.

Wade had gotten sick of Spider-Man calling him “Deadpool” all the time. After all, when they met, Spider-Man had already known who he was, why didn’t he know that his name’s Wade? It shouldn’t really be a secret that his name is Wade Wilson, it’s not like he was trying to make his identity a secret, unlike his partner.

“It’s Wade.” he told him one day.

“Wade.” Spider-Man said slowly, like he was getting a feel to how his name fit in his mouth.

( _Oh my god, he needs to say our name more often._ )

“That’s my name, baby boy! Wade Winston Wilson! Don’t know why you didn’t know that before, it’s not a secret.”

“You know, your name actually fits you pretty well. Wade.”

[ _If he always says our name like that we’re not gonna get anything done._ ]

( _Spidey moaning our name. Holy shit imagine that._ )

[ _Fuck!_ ]

Wade’s breath hitched at the thought, but kept his focus on the conversation at hand, “T-Thanks, baby boy. That was a compliment, right?”

Spider-Man laughed, “Yeah, Wade, it was a compliment. Now let’s get going on this patrol, okay?”

Wade nodded and hopped on Spider-Man’s back, webbing through the city. They had figured out a while ago that this was the fastest mode of transportation for the both of them. It gave Wade butterflies every time; his body pressed against the back of Spider-Man’s, the hero’s super strength showing, which Wade always marveled at because Spider-Man was so _tiny_ compared to him. He supposed that he was actually normal height, that Wade himself was at least six-foot-two _at least._

Weeks had turned into two months and although Wade had been skeptical at first, that really, Spider-Man isn’t going to want to fight crime with him and get food after, he had accepted that they were a regular team now. Spider-Man made it evident that Wade was an important part in their partnership, doing things that Spider-Man couldn’t do and knowing things that he didn’t know. Wade wanted to deny it, say that he would be way better off without him and that he shouldn’t brand Spider-Man with his own bad reputation, Spider-Man had it bad enough.

As those weeks went on, Wade started to develop more than kind of a crush on the masked hero. Of course, Wade had always thought that Spider-Man was attractive and constantly hit on him during and after battle, which Spider-Man never exactly said to stop doing, so Wade showered the boy with compliments, mostly about his ass, but Spider-Man never found them to be annoying.

The only thing that he really knew about Spider-Man though, personally, was that he was nineteen. The hero was very careful about what he would allow the merc to find out about himself when they would be talking and eating their food. But Wade understood anonymity. He understood Spider-Man wanting to keep personal information from him, he’s a _mercenary_ for god’s sake.

Still, Wade let himself relish in the thought of the spandex-clad boy curled around him at night, even though the boxes yelled at him that he would never have such a thing, it was a nice thought. He thought about doing mundane things with Spider-Man, like playing video games together or watching movies and Spider-Man laughing at Wade’s commentary. It was never fun to do alone, and Wade hadn’t had someone to do something so normal and domestic with him in a long time.

Even if Spider-Man only wanted to hangout as friends, as partners in stopping crime, Wade would take that. He began to feel a pang in his chest every time they would get close to finishing their food, because that meant that they were done, that they had made New York City safe for another night. Wade had started to make sure that he was always the one that left the rooftop first, claiming that he had business to take care of, that he had to take a dump, that he had to catch one of the many chick flicks that were on t.v.

Wade felt that same pang in his chest now, as Peter fell asleep in his arms. Peter’s grey hair that he still managed to not have lost tickled Wade’s nose as he buried his face in his hair, still smelling of strawberries. Wade knew that this wouldn’t last forever, he’s been aware of that for a long time and so has Peter. They never thought that this day and age would come, but here Wade was, in a nursing home that was now the place of residence for Peter Wilson-Parker.

Their legs tangled together, Wade careful not to hurt Peter’s fragile-growing bones, even though it really wouldn’t hurt him. Wade’s still concerned, okay? Wade fell asleep playing with Peter’s hands and with the smell of strawberries filling his senses.


	2. I Can Never Leave the Past Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments omg! 
> 
> This is a Peter chapter, told in his perception

Teaming up with Deadpool had proved to be more beneficial than Peter had originally made it out to be. The mercenary obviously knew his way around weapons, but every time Wade did take out of his many said weapons, he fought expertly, never missing a mark. Granted, since Wade had started patrolling with Peter, he had become non-lethal in his battles, at least when he was with Peter. Peter knew that he still took jobs, Wade would talk about them during their down time. It made Peter cringe, as it went against his morals.

But Wade never ceased to amaze Peter when he would unsheathe his katanas, pull out one of the many guns or knifes, and slice, shoot or stab the villain or whomever they were fighting with the professionalism of a mercenary. Peter didn’t want to admit it, but it was kind of hot.

Peter always ignored those thoughts, though. He didn’t let Wade distract him long enough for Peter to lose focus in their fighting. Every compliment and remark that Wade made about Peter and his body made Peter flush and he couldn’t ever be more grateful for his mask. Peter didn’t want to encourage him. Especially when Wade would call him “baby boy”. Peter wasn’t sure about the nickname at first, but it had grown on him and the more Wade used it, the more blush appeared on Peter’s face.

Peter wasn’t even gay and the thing was that this small, little, possible attraction towards Deadpool didn’t even feel weird or new to him. But he’s never liked a guy in a more than platonic way before and he still likes girls. He likes girls _a lot_. Although he and M.J. had a falling out, he couldn’t deny that he had really, truly, been in love with Gwen.

He had been in love with her, probably still in love with her, in every way that he could. He loved her soft blond hair, loved her creamy soft skin wrapping around her small curves. He loved that they could talk all topics of science for hours and never get bored. They would always help each other on homework when they needed it. And keeping the secret of Spider-Man hidden from her father made it hot in a way that made Peter feel cool and badass in a way that he never had before; like he could really be that guy that girls craved just because it would make their dads mad. When he would get hurt, Gwen would always patch him up. He wanted to tell her about the small healing factor he did, but he didn’t have the heart. Not when she would treat him like something fragile as opposed to the way he would effortlessly swing her around the city as if he were invincible.

He couldn’t think about her for too long anymore, it hurt too much. Wade helped him forget about how much it hurt to miss her in a sense, but the other half of the time he only reminded him of her and what he had done. Whenever Wade would mention or talk about killing, as if it didn’t mean taking an actual human being away from its life, Peter would be reminded why he shouldn’t get too close to Deadpool. He didn’t want to associate with someone who had a literal body count beyond what he could count or remember.

Wade was a whole other story. Peter only knew Wade as Deadpool, he hardly shared anything about his personal life and whenever Peter tried to ask, Wade would reply with something along the lines of “that’s a story for another time, Spidey”. Peter never pushed, he could earn Wade’s trust eventually, and when he did he hoped that Wade would be slightly different than Deadpool in the same sense that Peter is slightly different than Spider-Man. Peter secretly hoped that he would, that Wade actually had a heart whenever he would kill or go on mercenary jobs so that Peter wouldn’t have such a contra for a reason not to have a crush on him. Not that he had a crush, no Peter most certainly, did not have a crush. He pushed those feelings down so he couldn’t pay attention to them.

He had never even considered liking guys in that way before. Gwen had been all he ever wanted, but now that she was gone, he hadn’t even bothered with dating. He didn’t want anyone else, until now at least.

He wasn’t focused on Wade’s shoulders as he twisted his katanas around his body, slicing the alien invaders of the month’s bodies so they couldn’t use their weapons. He wasn’t focused on Wade’s incredible agility as he ran and jumped over aliens, turning to shoot their knees, wasn’t focused on Wade’s jokes that he most certainly didn’t find funny. That was a cough, not a chuckle, okay?

Peter was focused however, when Deadpool yelled through the chaos, “Goddamn it, _motherfucker_ , that was my _arm!”_

Peter quickly wrapped the aliens he had been trying to knock out in webs before webbing them to the ground and turned around to see Wade’s entire arm missing, blood running fast out of his shoulder where his arm should be connected.

“ _Deadpool,_ shit!”

“Don’t worry about me, Spidey! I’m fine!” the mercenary tried to assure him, but he was loosing his balance along with a lot of blood.

Peter took care of the aliens Wade had been trying to fight off, shooting webs at their weapons, taking them away from them. He fought with his hands, legs and feet, doing flips so that one wouldn’t get away. He was eventually able to web them down next to the others before making his way over to Wade, who was now on the ground, unconscious if not dead.

Peter knew that Wade had a healing factor, much better than his he figured since Wade shared stories of him actually dying and him obviously surviving to tell the stories. Peter however had never actually witnessed Wade dying, Wade never got too terribly hurt during their battles.

He put his fingers over Wade’s pulse, his fear subsiding as he could feel the slight heartbeat.

“Hey, Wade? You still conscious?”

“Yeah, baby boy, don’t worry ‘m still here.” Wade mumbled.

Peter picked the other man up and held him in his arms bridal style.

“Which way is your apartment?”

“’S not too far, down that ways and a street over.”

Peter started walking in the direction that Wade had pointed to. He briefly thought about slinging their way there but Wade only had one arm at the moment and Peter was sure that he was going to pass out soon. Wade mumbled his address before sliding off into unconsciousness just as Peter had expected.

Peter knew that Wade didn’t really keep his identity a secret and that his neighbors had to know that they shared an apartment complex with the mercenary, so he took the elevator, grateful that the lobby had the apartment numbers matched up to their rightful floor on a chart.

They made their way to Wade’s door and Peter dug around Wade’s dozens of pockets to try to find the key, holding the lower half of Wade with his knee and leaning against the wall. It took just as long as he thought it would to find it, then unlocking the door and carrying Wade inside.

Once he dumped Wade on the couch was when he could really have a good look around his friend’s apartment. It was absolutely trashed. For a man that makes butt loads of money for taking hits on people, he sure lived like he had all but five dollars in his bank account. Hell, Peter’s apartment was nicer and Peter actually had all of five dollars in his account.

There were take out boxes and bags everywhere, the furniture dated, looking like it was from the nineties. The only modern thing that Peter could see was the t.v. and the piles of video games along with the various consuls that they belonged to. The kitchen had food stains everywhere; the floor, the counters, cabinets and walls, with dishes pilled in the sink. On top of it, weapons were laying everywhere in all rooms that Peter could see.

He looked back down at Wade, the bleeding had stopped long ago while they were on their way. Now the arm that’s missing was starting to grow back and Peter felt a wave of nauseousness. He felt even more nauseous at the thought of what the bathroom might look like. He thought about just leaving Wade and heading back home, he was safe now, after all. But Wade was his friend and his partner, he shouldn’t leave him while he was recovering.

Peter walked to the other side of the living room and sat in the chair that was facing the couch. Peter tried to get comfy and will himself to sleep and it was working, but right when he could feel his drowsiness take him over, he heard Wade groan and looked up to see his friend moving in his spot on the couch.

“Son of a bitch, appendages are always the hardest to grow back. Fingers? Fine. Toes? Fine. But arms and legs? They’re a fucking bitch.”

His arm wasn’t even all the way grown back yet, in fact it looked like Wade had stuck an American Girl Doll arm to his socket and called it good.

“Spidey? You’re still here?” Wade asked, looking at Peter.

Peter sat up, “Yeah, I’m still here Wade.”

“Why? You can go, you know.”

“Yeah, but,” he stood up and walked over to sit on the couch next to Wade, “I wanted to make sure you were really okay. You’re my best friend and I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

“Aw shit, Spidey, you don’t need to feel obligated to stay here. I know my apartment isn’t the best.”

Peter laughed because he was right, it was completely trashed. “Yeah, you know for the world’s best mercenary I would think you would have a high class apartment with maids and everything.”

Wade let out a little chuckle, “That’s not really my thing, and I don’t wanna be some stuck up snood with maids because I can’t handle cleaning off the table or some shit.”

“Well, hate to break it to you, buddy, but your tables are covered in take out trash. Same with the floor.” Peter teased.

“Shut up,” Wade nudged his side, Peter made sure to sit on the side of Wade without the growing arm, “if I would have known my baby boy was coming over I would’ve cleaned up a bit.”

Peter was once again grateful for his mask covering his cheeks that were no doubt a shade of pink.

“I didn’t feel obligated by the way,” Wade gave him a weird look, “I really wanted to make sure you’d be okay. I can’t just leave my partner bleeding out without an arm.”

A moment of silence took over the room, Wade was probably listening to the voices in his head that Peter would sometimes hear him talking to. He laid his hand over Wade’s, his stomach filling with nerves with what he was about to do.

“Wade, I trust you, okay? I-I really trust you and I know your name but you don’t know mine. And I-I kind of think that’s unfair considering we’ve been friends for like five months and at first I didn’t want anything to do with you, but only because of the things that I’ve heard. But um,” his hand left Wade’s and met his other to grip the bottom of his mask.

“Spidey, no! I know how much your secret identity means to you, I don’t mind not knowing who you are, even though I really want to. Don’t feel like you have to do this.”

Peter shook his head, “I want to Wade, I’ve been thinking about showing you for a while anyway,” he took a deep breath, “Okay, here it goes.” He pulled his mask off in a quick motion, all of a sudden conscious of his hair.

Wade’s eyes on his ever expressive mask widened, “Holy shit. You’re really hot, like _really hot._ I mean, I knew you had to be, that spandex of your’s doesn’t hide much and _oh my god Spidey you’re fucking blushing!_ You’re so cute, holy shit! And those fucking _doe eyes-_ “

“Wade!” Peter was starting to laugh, “It’s Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Peter? How adorable! Wait… you take pictures of yourself? You’re that photographer for the Bugle right? Oh my god, that’s fucking hilarious. No wonder you always get Spidey’s good side, or you get your good side. Not that you have a bad side! Haven’t found one yet.”

“Yeah, I know it’s kinda funny.”

“Don’t worry, baby boy, your secret’s safe with me, I won’t tell anyone. I’ll make sure to call you Spidey when we’re kicking ass, otherwise,” Wade gasped, “I’ll call you Petey! Petey-Pie! Peter pumpkin eater! Oh my god I didn’t realize how many nicknames I could come up with for the name Peter.”

Peter let out a groan and put his face in his hand, “Wade you can just call me Peter, my aunt doesn’t even call me Petey.”

“You have an aunt? _How cute_!”

“Everyone has an aunt, Wade.” Peter sighed.

“I don’t, at least I didn’t when I was a kid. I don’t keep track of my family now, don’t know much of them or know if the relatives I did know are still alive. But oh my god, Petey I didn’t know someone could be so adorable.”

Peter blushed again and Wade practically squealed in delight. Peter felt like he should be focusing on the compliments that the other man was giving him, and he _was,_ but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Wade had said about his relatives. He was reminded how little he knew about Wade and thought himself as foolish for having a crush on someone he knew little about. But he didn’t have a crush.

“Do you want me to stay until your arm’s grown back?”

“Not if you don’t want to Petey, I’ll be fine, it’s probably gonna take until tomorrow morning anyways, usually does.”

Peter thought about it for a moment; staying with Wade. Staying over at Wade’s apartment with him and all the things that it could lead to. Peter already revealed his identity and that had been enough of an emotional give for the day.

“Okay, I’ll go. But call me if you need anything, okay? Here, I’ll give you my number,” Wade got his phone out and handed it to Peter for him to put his number into, “I’ll see you next Friday, right?”

“Right, see ya Petey!”

Peter left Deadpool’s apartment through the window, waving back at him as he left. Giving Wade his number was a mistake he soon learned that night when the merc had sent him so many texts Peter couldn’t keep up.

‘Hey baby boy it’s Wade.’

‘I’m still not over how fuckin cute you are.’

‘Can we meet before Friday?’

‘Ooh! Can we hangout like without having to save the city? I wanna see ur cute face again.’

‘Peteyyyy.’

‘You have your read notifications on so don’t think I don’t know that you’ve seen these.’

Wade proceeded to send him texts complimenting him on his ass for the rest of the night. He was grateful to find out in the morning that he hadn’t received anymore texts from Wade. As annoying as Wade texting him was at first, they soon got into the habit of texting each other almost everyday, hardly any of it being about meeting up for patrols.

Peter would be at his desk at the Bugle laughing about something that Wade had sent him and realize at the end of the day that he had barely gotten any work done. Not only were they talking to each other more, but they made it a habit to go to Wade’s apartment after their Friday night patrol and play video games while eating whatever takeout Wade would pay for.

Peter slowly started to learn more about Wade like he was hoping to. He learned that Wade used to be in the military but he had gotten kicked out and that’s when he decided to work as a mercenary.

“I was the best at target practice, Petey, you should’ve seen the looks all the other guys gave me, they were so jealous.”

Peter was never surprised that Wade was always the winner when they played Call of Duty. Peter was a pretty good shoot, he shot webs for god’s sake and he was always on his mark, but Wade was better.

They begun to hangout during days that weren’t Fridays just like Wade had wanted. Whenever Jameson would be giving Peter more shit than he normally would be, Peter wouldn’t hesitate to hit up Wade and Wade wouldn’t hesitate to agree to a Star Wars marathon.

But the closer Peter got to Wade, the more prominent his crush became. And yes, he could admit that he had a crush on Wade now. He still wasn’t sure about his sexuality but he could figure it out later. He found himself staring at Wade more often that he used to, and it wasn’t just to admire the way that he fought anymore either. Peter would marvel at how physically bigger Wade was compared to him. Wade was well above six feet with nothing but muscle showing through the suit. Yet, Wade was slim enough that his body didn’t look outrageously bulked like a body builder’s. Just the way that Deadpool would stand over the body of whoever they took down with his fists clenched and his chest puffed aroused Peter.

But Peter had never seen the merc without something covering his body. It was June and they had been partners for almost a year but Wade would still wear his mask and gloves accompanied by a hoodie and joggers whenever they would hangout outside of their suits.

Wade’s disgust of his own body was no secret; he always made self-deprecating jokes that Peter never laughed too hard about, he always made the excuse of “wouldn’t want you to get nightmares because of me, baby boy” whenever Peter would ask him to take the mask off. But Peter figured that, with time, he would gain more of Wade’s trust for him to take his mask off.

Peter got the text one day at work while he was about to go to lunch.

‘I’m leaving tomorrow night for a job that’s gonna last a couple months. Gonna be outta the country.’

This reminded Peter of two things. One, Wade was still a mercenary and two, he hadn’t noticed until now that Wade had been taking fewer and fewer jobs over the past few months. Peter thinks the last one he took had been in April and he had only been gone a day.

‘Are you busy between now and then? I wanna say goodbye’ Peter didn’t even care how clingy he could be sounding. He’s gonna be without his best friend for two months give him a break.

‘I could do something tonight, I guess. When are you off?’

Peter wasn’t liking the tone that Wade was texting in. Where were all the extra letters and emojis? But then again, Wade could be upset to be leaving Peter, too.

‘I’m off at 4 I could meet you at your place?’

‘See ya then.’

Peter went to the deli next door to get himself a sandwich for lunch and returned to his desk. The next few hours were going to drag. What was he even going to say to Wade? Would they just hangout and get pizza like nothing would happen? Should Peter confess his feelings for him? He thought about it, but what if Wade didn’t feel the same? What if all the flirting and groping were just jokes? Peter didn’t want to lay it all out on the line for things to become awkward between them. What if Wade wouldn’t want to team up anymore? Fighting villains without Deadpool seemed… empty. Peter wouldn’t want to do it without him.

But if he _did_ put his crush out there and Wade _did_ feel the same, what would happen? He blushed at the thoughts racing through his head at the idea of possibly spending the next almost two days with Wade at his apartment.

Four o’clock eventually came and Peter made his way to Wade’s apartment, nerves running through his veins. He knocked on the door and Wade opened it, mask covering his face like always.

“Hey, Pete! I’m just packing so sorry the place is kinda messy.”

“When isn’t your place not messy?” Peter teased.

“So you came to say goodbye?” Wade asked, walking to his bedroom with Peter to finish packing his clothes, “Didn’t think you’d even care, you know I almost didn’t text you, but then White said that I should, so.”

That was another thing that Peter had learned about Wade. He was schizophrenic and named the two voices in his head “White” and “Yellow”, Yellow was always the harsher one. Peter didn’t mind too much though, it seemed like Wade knew how to deal with them and they were apart of Wade and Aunt May didn’t raise him to look down on people with mental illnesses.

“Well I’m happy he talked some sense into you, I probably would’ve freaked out if you left without saying anything. I’d probably be waiting at our spot on Friday for hours.” Peter laughed.

He sat on Wade’s bed, watching him finish packing his clothes. It felt somewhat intimate, Wade had never let him watch him prepare for a job before.

“Well they said about two months, but sometimes it can be longer or shorter, but I’ll let you know when I’m on my way back. But other than that we can’t talk okay? I don’t wanna get my leg blown off or something because a call or text or whatever blew my cover.”

“O-Okay, sure. I’ll make sure not to contact you.”

“Don’t take it too seriously, Pete. The swifter this job goes the sooner I’ll be back and I’ll be back in your arms by no time.”

Peter tried not to blush but he could feel his neck getting hot. He hated how much Wade had an effect on him, he probably looked like a fifteen year old girl saying goodbye to the quarter back at his graduation.

“Just be safe, okay? I mean, I know you can’t die but I’d rather you not have to.”

“Can’t promise anything, but I’ll be as careful as can be, okay? What’s got you so worked up? Thought you’d be begging for a break from old Deadpool.”

“Nothing, just…” he thought about it and sighed, “I’m just gonna miss my best friend is all. Who else am I gonna have movie marathons and eat take out with?”

“You can do that with your Aunt May.”

Peter rolled his eyes, smirking, “She’s not the same.”

Wade gave him a look, his mask was expressive enough and Peter knew him well enough that he was definitely giving him one. A minute or so of silence past while Wade packed his toiletries from his conjoining bathroom.

“Hey, what if I make us some tacos? Like, real authentic ones tonight as kind of a going away dinner.” Peter asked.

“Sorry, baby boy, as amazing as that sounds I’m gonna have to ask for a raincheck, I have to prep all my guns and stuff. I have to be at the airport tomorrow night at nine so I wanna get as much sleep as I can because I won’t get much while I’m working. Besides, I’m gonna be back, it’s just a job it’s not like I’m leaving for college or something.”

“Okay,” Peter mumbled, “I guess I’ll let you get to it then. Call me before you lift off on your way back, alright?” He said getting up from the bed, meeting Wade in front of the door to his bathroom. He hesitated for a second and went in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the taller man and burrowing his nose in his shoulder. “I’ll miss you.” Peter whispered.

He felt Deadpool slowly wrap his own arms around Peter’s waist and whispered back, “I’ll miss you, too.”

And with that Peter left and Deadpool left the following night with no text or call. Peter told himself that there was no point, the merc had already sent him a text the other day and they had exchanged goodbyes. Still, Peter thought it would’ve been nice to see a final goodbye text from his friend.

The first week went by with ease. Sure it had been a little quieter, since Peter had little to no one to text or hangout with, and Friday night patrol was kind of awkward without his usual company. But it went by just like any other week would go by.

After that, the days and weeks had dragged. Peter felt like a month had gone by since Wade had left for his mission by the end of week two. He tried to put time into his photography, trying to photograph something other than himself for once, but nothing came for inspiration. He tried reading books that he had put off during the school year, but the words would blend together and he would end up reading pages without knowing what he had just read.

By week four he had asked out a coworker named Lisa. He thought she could help him get over the crush he had on Wade and she was pretty attractive. He thought they would make a good couple and he had his eye on her since he first started working for the Bugle. The date went wonderfully and they ended up having a second after which Peter took her home. Everything went fine and the sex had been great, something he hadn’t had the pleasure of taking part in with someone other than his right hand since Qwen but the spark wasn’t there.

He was angry at himself because Lisa was such a wonderful woman, she was beautiful, her articles that she wrote were nicely crafted, she was easy to talk to, she would’ve been the perfect partner for Peter but she wasn’t Wade. He broke it off, disappointed in himself although she agreed that there wasn’t any spark. Lisa only reminded him of past failed dates since Gwen’s death and he started to think the thoughts he had after the few said dates, thoughts that led him nowhere but self-sabotage.

What if he could never get over Gwen? It had been a two years since she left and he hadn’t dated anybody since, hadn’t planned to. Anyone that he tried to date never made it past the third date and each one had been a failure of his own fault. But then he thought about Wade, and the feeling of how much he truly missed him crept up from the corner he shoved it in and Peter somehow felt worse.

He really liked Wade, but he’s never liked a guy before. He’s never looked at another man with anything more than platonic fondness until Deadpool stumbled into his life. Was the reason why his failed dates failed because they were all women? Was he gay and just hadn’t fully realized it yet? He tried to look at other men that would be considered conventionally attractive and felt nothing. Was Wade the only man that he liked in that way? And if so what did it mean? He tried to look up exactly what he would describe himself as sexually, but all the results seemed wrong, something that wasn’t truly him. He still had two more weeks approximately until Wade would be back. He knew Wade had no boundaries when it came to sexuality, he liked anyone and everyone that the merc deemed attractive. He could just ask him for advice, they’ve had serious talks before and Wade would know that Peter would be serious and wouldn’t make fun of him.

During those two weeks, Peter fully came to terms with how he felt about Wade. It was more than a crush at this point; Peter wanted to be more than friends with him, wanted to be an item, to be dating. He at first blushed at the thought of him and Wade holding hands and kissing and doing things together like going on dates and shopping. When he was bored at work, he would run through scenarios in his head. He hoped that wouldn’t effect the outcome of whatever would happen when Wade got back.

‘Hey, I’m back in NYC. I’m totally down for those homemade tacos you promised me before btw.’

Peter smiled the biggest smile that he had in _years_ when he got the text. Wade had been right, it was about two months that he had been gone.

‘hell yeah! want me to come over after work ?? I get off at 6’

‘Sounds good, baby boyyy!!!’

Yeah, he really liked Wade. He hadn’t heard or read that nickname in so long, he didn’t know how much he loved it.

He made his way over to Wade’s after he got off, just as nervous as he had been before Wade had left, only this time he for sure was going to tell Wade that he liked him. He didn’t know how the man would react since he’s very unpredictable but Peter felt like he needed to get this out.

He knocked on the door and Wade shouted so Peter could hear to come in. Peter opened the door and when Wade hadn’t been right there, he ran into the living room and jumped onto Wade, wrapping him into a hug. Wade’s hands went to support Peter by cupping his ass.

“I missed you so much, don’t ever go on another job for that long again.”

“I missed you too, baby boy. God, you had no idea how fucking boring it was not having someone around that completely understood my jokes. And the _food_ oh my god, like, okay it was _good_ but man that shit ran right through me, worst two months for my intestines that’s for sure and-“

“Wade I have something to tell you. Sorry I interrupted you, but I’ve been dying to get this out. You didn’t die or get hurt did you?”

“For your sake, I didn’t. Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

“No! No, what I wanted to tell you was…” he leapt down from the taller man, “here, can we sit down? It’s kind of a big deal.”

“Yeah, ooh did you finally quit the Bugle? Did Jameson quit? Or,” Wade gasped, “was he fired?”

Peter laughed, “No, nothing like that, although I wish those things had happened but, no.” Peter could feel his nervousness take over and all of a sudden he wanted to throw up. Maybe this was a bad idea, he could picture Wade rejecting him now, telling him they wouldn’t be able to patrol together much less hangout anymore.

“Hey, Petey, you know you can tell me anything, okay? All seriousness right now. What’s got you so worked up you look like you’re gonna pass out.”

Peter swallowed, “Okay, please don’t…. don’t be mad, okay? Like, we’ll still be friends after I tell you this, right?”

“Baby boy, you could be my fucking enemy or target for fucks sakes and I’d still wanna be best friends with you. Just tell me already! You’re giving me your nerves.”

“Okay,” Peter let out a shaky breath and turned towards Wade so he was facing him completely, “Wade I… I like you. In a more than a friend way. A-And I’m a little confused as to what that means for my sexuality because I’ve never liked a guy this way before but I like you and that’s all I care about right now and I know you probably don’t feel the same but I needed to get this out because I really like you.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Pete.”

“I’m not ‘fucking with you’, Wade. I’m being completely serious here.”

“Oh my god you… you really like me? Like me-like me?”

Peter chuckled, his nerves flooding away and scooted closer to the merc, “Yeah, Wade. I really _really_ like you. And I really want to kiss you. Without your mask.”

“Eh, can’t do the mask part, don’t wanna send you running but,” he rolled his mask up to his nose like he would do when they ate, “how’s this?”

Peter didn’t realize how close he had gotten, he was practically in the merc’s lap, “Perfect.” he went to close the distance between them and Wade’s lips were incredibly softer than he had imagined they’d be.

And it never occurred to him before but Wade couldn’t die. He wouldn’t lose him in the same way he had lost Gwen and Uncle Ben. And Wade knew about Spider-Man, that’s how they met and if anyone would understand the importance of having to be Spider-Man, it was Wade. Peter kissed him more fervently with this realization. Sure, he still wanted to protect Wade, but he wouldn’t have to constantly worry and go to quite the distance that he had to with his past girlfriends and aunt and uncle.

“Wade,” Peter mumbled, pulling away from the kiss, “I’ve lost people because of Spider-Man. My uncle died because I was being stupid, if I hadn’t gone out he wouldn’t’ve been looking for me and he wouldn’t’ve gotten murdered. Gwen, my last girlfriend, I… I watched her fall because I couldn’t catch her in time. I didn’t want her getting involved with Spider-Man but she insisted since I’m him and we were together. And her dad died because of me and I promised him I’d keep her out of it and I didn’t I-“

“Pete, hey,” Wade lifted Peter’s chin so he could look at him and Peter didn’t realize when he had started crying, “it’s not your fault, okay? I can’t die, remember? Besides, if anyone’s gonna worry about anyone dying here, it’s me, okay?”

Peter nodded and whispered, “Okay,” His hand clutched the one of Wade’s he was still holding, “A-And M.J., she was my first girlfriend. She didn’t wanna be with me once I told her who I was, she said she didn’t wanna worry or have to deal with potential treats towards her, which, I mean, I understand.”

“Is it too late to tell you you might get potential treats against you because of me? Because believe me, Petey, I’m a well-known guy that takes people out for a living. There’s been some backlash every now and again. And while we’re having this sweet heart-to-heart, I might as well tell you about Vanessa, as much as it pains me.”

“Only if you want to, Wade.” His voice sounded horse from the crying but he was focused on Wade now.

“Yeah, I don’t really want to, but I want you to know and I want this to seem fair so… okay. So way back before I was ugly as a dead dog tossed into a meat grinder and after the military, right after I started as a mercenary, I met her. She just walked into the bar one day and I asked her out right then and there. Both of us have never really had a long term relationship before, we were both the one night stand kind of person. But we kept going back to each other and before I knew it, she had moved in. We had the hottest sex, oh my god. But don’t worry, Pete, I’m sure with that flexible body of your’s we could have hot sex, too. Anyways, we had dated for about a year and a half before… well that’s a story for another time. But it was the best year and a half of my life. I never thought that I could be in love or that someone could love me but there she was. I guess you could say she didn’t wanna be with me once I became Deadpool, in a way.”

“Well I’m happy you told me, even if I’m a little jealous of the-the sex part but, I won’t leave you because you’re Deadpool.”

“Okay, Pete. Let’s talk less heavy stuff, huh? So how old are you now? I haven’t asked since you were nineteen, are you still nineteen? Do you go to college, nineteen year olds go to college, right?”

“Yeah, I’m in college. But I’m off for summer break right now but I go back in a couple weeks and I’ll be twenty-one on the twentieth.”

“What! You had your golden birthday last year and you didn’t tell me? We should’ve celebrated, baby boy!”

Peter smiled and chuckled a little at Wade’s excitement, “You only knew me as Spider-Man then, I didn’t wanna give you too much information anyways. But I don’t mind sharing stuff with you now, I want to,” Peter recovered, realizing what he said could’ve come off the wrong way in Wade’s view, “And how old are you anyways? I know you’re older than me but…”

“I’m twenty-eight. And can we have a birthday party for you this year? If you’re not planning one already?”

“I’d love to plan one with you,” he squeezed Wade’s hand and tried to take in that he’s now dating someone _eight_ years older than himself, “trust me when I tell you you’re my best friend, because you are. I mean, you’re my boyfriend now, I guess but,” Peter blushed, “I don’t have very many friends at school and the Bugle isn’t really social enough to get to know people outside of work and most of the people there are older than me - not that I have a _problem_ with being friends with people who are older than me because I’m obviously friends with _you_ and you’re _older._ But not old! No you’re-you’re like the perfect age really, though I guess I’ve never thought myself as being the younger one in a relationship but-“

“Pete! Jesus, I get what you’re trying to say, okay? Jeez. And I though _I_ was the one with the mouth. Although I guess you’ll find out why they really call me the Merc with a Mouth later.” Wade smirked and Peter felt his face get even hotter.

“A-About that… can we… take it slow? I know that’s not your thing,” he hurried to say, “but… like I said I’ve never been with a guy before and I don’t really know how-how things uh…”

“Peter Parker are you a _virgin?”_

“No! No, I… I’ve had sex before, just with girls. But I know slow isn’t your thing and you have way more experience overall than me but I would really like to.”

Wade’s voice softened, “Anything for you, baby boy,” Peter melted at those words. “So… how about those authentic tacos you promised?”


	3. A Shot in the Dark Aimed Right at My Throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! I've had a very busy and hectic month but here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it's short but the ones after this one should all be longer.

Dating Peter was surprisingly easy in the beginning. It was almost as if nothing had changed, only Peter would flirt back and there would be a lot more kissing. Peter would come over almost everyday, the other’s Wade would be over at Peter’s.

The first time Peter showed Wade his apartment, Wade had been in awe because he knew Peter was an absolute nerd but he had never imagined what his apartment would look like. His eyes had ran over the posters that hung around Peter’s place. Posters of the periodic table, Einstein, a science not silence poster, followed by a map of New York City, a Star Wars poster and framed, yes _framed_ pictures of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Peter’s apartment also consisted of textbooks littered in the most random spots; some on tables and counters, others literally in the middle of the floor. Once college had started back up, notebooks and papers soon joined in and the kitchen sink soon filled with coffee mugs.

Wade was somewhat envious of Peter in that he was going to college, Wade wasn’t even able to finish high school. But he supposed that running away from his asshole dad was worth not having the best education, he didn’t wanna imagine what could’ve been in store for himself if he had stayed. Plus, the mercenary business payed more than a potential career for him could’ve been and he knew his weaponry. He knew how to fight and take out targets, not how to do stoichiometry or whatever equations that Peter did for his schooling.

Peter was way smarter than him anyway, and he was proud. He couldn’t be more proud of his baby boy for working towards a masters in biophysics, Wade couldn’t even comprehend the small amount of biology that he could remember from secondary school. Going to college, working at the Daily Bugle, and being Spider-Man was quite the handful, Wade was honestly surprised the boy had time for him, but Peter made it happen.

Some nights it would all take too much of a toll on his poor boyfriend and all they did was watch a movie and cuddle on either of their couches.

Peter was incredibly clingy, but Wade loved it, he had even gotten more comfortable with Peter touching parts of his skin. Peter never showed any signs of disgust, but Wade could never be so sure. As long as Peter didn’t see his face, Wade was fine, he had an amazing body after all, covered in scars or not, but the face was something else. Peter would hold his hands and cup his face, feeling only around his mouth and chin as that was the only part underneath the mask that Wade would ever reveal. He would touch Wade’s sides when his shirt would ride up and sometimes Peter’s hands would wander to glide over his abs and chest underneath his shirt or hoodie. But the longer Wade could keep Peter from seeing his face, the happier Wade would be and he planned on dragging it out for as long as he could.

Wade couldn’t even remember the last time he wore the mask at this point, he thought as he walked into the dinning room that morning to see Peter still eating breakfast. The nurses had greeted him as always and he smiled when he saw his husband eating his toast and bananas, walking towards his table to sit with him.

“Hey, Petey! How’s it going this morning?”

“Haven’t been up too long, I’ve missed you.”

“Well I missed you too, Pete. Anything happen while I’ve been gone?” Wade didn’t wanna ask if Peter could remember that he was here just the day before. He didn’t really want to know the truth behind it, if Peter was just being sweet or if he was starting to forget more things in day-to-day life.

“They played some MGMT last night, made me think of you,” Wade sighed a little in relief, if Peter could still remember his favorite bands, or at least one of them, it couldn’t be all bad. Yet, “Do you want the rest of my toast? I don’t think I can finish it.”

“Sure.” Wade took over the last piece of the man’s toast and ate it in one bite.

Peter scooted back his chair and despite him having super strength, it looked like he struggled to push back the weight. He tried to stand up but fell back into the chair.

“Here, Petey-Pie, let me help you, eh?” Wade got up and came around the table, holding his arms out for Peter. Peter gripped his arms and pulled himself up, “I got you.”

Wade went to hold onto Peter’s arm and hand and they started towards the common area. The t.v. was on as usual and other residents were in their usual chairs in their usual spots. Wade felt so bad for Peter that he literally had to go through the same thing everyday. He supposed it was good that they changed the channel frequently, especially at the request of a resident, but damn. At least when Peter was at home they had _some_ variety. After all, you could never really be stuck in a rut living with Wade Wilson.

Peter and Wade begun living together when Peter had realized that Wade practically had almost all of his essential belongings at his place.

“Wade…?” the boy asked one day when they were playing their regular Call of Duty, “Almost all of your stuff is here.”

“Yeah. And?” Wade said, focused on the game and not on whatever it was Peter was trying to say.

“Well… I was just thinking, you know, you’ve been staying the night every night, I mean, I can’t even remember the last time you didn’t and went back to your’s instead. I think that was… maybe two weeks ago?” Peter’s character in the game had gotten killed and that’s when he decided to pause it and Wade gave him his full attention.

“Yeah… What are you saying, Pete?”

“What I’m trying to say is… is that there’s no point in having two places if you’re just gonna be in one. With me. I think it would be a good idea, and I _want you to,_ to move in with me. Please?” Peter looked nervous; his knees were bent slightly, bringing his legs in closer to the rest of his body and his shoulders were scrunched.

They had been dating for a little over a month and if Wade was being honest, he had never moved in with anyone so soon, not even with Vanessa. But then again, Peter and Wade have known each other for over a year and they had been best friends before they had started dating. Peter did make a point that Wade’s stuff was everywhere in his apartment, mixing in with Peter’s own belongings. Wade’s face brightened and a smile appeared on his face in coming to terms with what his answer was.

“Yes. Let’s do it, Petey. This is a good idea!” he scooted close to his boyfriend, their knees touching as they were both sitting criss cross now and facing each other on the couch, “Just think about it! I’ll be like your little housewife while you’re at school! I can clean things up and cook you dinner so it’s ready when you come home from the Bugle! And we can leave and come back from patrols together! I mean, not like we haven’t been doing that for a long time now but I mean it’ll be different! A good different! Right?”

“Yeah, Wade,” Peter laughed and took hold of his hands, “definitely a good different. This is actually so exciting, oh my god. Like, we’ll be together _all the time_ now!”

The smile on Peter’s face was absolutely beautiful and the boxes couldn’t think of anything to say against this decision that would contradict the confidence in his boyfriend’s face. Peter moved his hands to roll Wade’s mask up and leaned up to kiss him.

_[He’s too kind. Too pure, oh my god, we really don’t deserve him.]_

_(Let’s hold onto him for as long as we can!)_

Wade’s lips moved against Peter’s and Peter deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting Wade’s. The kiss sped up, getting heated quick and soon Peter was kissing Wade’s jawline and neck. Wade let out a small groan as Peter sucked and bit hickeys into his skin that healed as he made them. Never mind his healing factor, it still felt good and Wade was still baffled by the fact that Peter wanted to and _willingly_ put his mouth on Wade’s skin that wasn’t his lips.

Peter cupped his face and made his way into Wade’s lap, straddling him, and oh god, if Wade didn’t like where this was going. They hadn’t done anything outside of the heated makeouts like they were having now, but Wade was patient with Peter, as much as it internally pained him. He didn’t want his baby boy to be uncomfortable though, so he never pushed anything.

Pushing anything also meant that Peter would see more of Wade’s body, potentially meaning his face, and Wade wasn’t sure if he himself was quite ready for that. Peter could feel him up under and over his clothes all he wanted but actually _seeing_ was a different story.

Wade’s hands moved down to squeeze Peter’s ass and Peter let out a noise that started as a whimper and ended as a moan and damn if that wasn’t the hottest noise that’s ever come out of him.

“Peter,” Wade groaned, “What-Where’s this-uh what are you trying to do here?” Wade could feel Peter start to grind down onto Wade’s lap and _fuck_ that felt good.

_(We’re so fucking hard right now.)_

_[Peter needs to stop teasing and start doing something.]_

_(Let him take his time! He’s new at boy-on-boy stuff!)_

“I think I wanna blow you.” Peter breathed in his ear and Wade moaned.

“Fuck, baby boy, you sure you want to?”

“Fuck, yeah!” Peter breathed and leaned back to take off his shirt.

Peter looked absolutely breathtaking. Straddling Wade’s lap with his face completely flushed and showing a smirk, eyes almost black with how big his pupils were, flushed chest and creamy abs on display, close enough for Wade to lick. Sure Peter wasn’t as ripped as Wade, but Peter had more of a gymnast body while Wade had more of a boxer’s. But knowing that Peter was stronger and more flexible than he ever could be turned Wade on more.

Peter’s hands griped the hem of Wade’s sweatpants, “Can I?” the boy asked through his lashes.

Wade nodded, speechless.

_[He’s gonna see your skin you fool!]_

_(But how can we deny anything from him when he looks at us_ like that! _)_

Peter pulled off Wade’s pants, scooting himself back off Wade’s lap so he could do so, leaving Wade in his boxers and long sleeve shirt. Wade was embarrassed that he was already so hard, but Peter didn’t say anything as his hands went to remove Wade’s boxers and toss them off the couch to join his sweatpants on the floor.

“Fuck, Wade.” Peter sounded breathless as he eyed Wade’s cock, “You’re so big… all for me?”

“Just for you, Pete.” Wade admits that he probably should’ve warned his boyfriend about his super penis as he liked to call it, but it never really came up. Wade moved back so his back was hitting the arm rest on the other side of the couch so Peter would have room.

Peter gave Wade one last kiss before going down to lick up Wade’s cock. He then took his cock in his mouth little by little and it was _killing_ Wade. He wanted so badly to buck up into Peter’s hot velvet mouth, but he stayed still and gripped Peter’s hair instead. When he did so Peter let out a moan, the vibrations sending wondrous pleasure all throughout him.

“Do that again.” Peter breathed when he pulled off the older.

Wade wasn’t going to argue with that and fisted his hand further into Peter’s hair. Peter let out another moan and went back to work on his cock, his hand holding what couldn’t fit. Peter’s cheeks hollowed, sucking him harder.

“Fuck, baby boy, for never doing this before you sure know what the hell you’re doing.”

Peter started to bob his head, trying to take more of Wade in each time he went down. Wade was so close, it had been so long since he’s had any sexual contact with anybody, his body wasn’t used to something that wasn’t his hand.

“Petey, I’m gonna-“

Peter’s hand came up to squeeze one of this thighs, signaling that it’s okay. Peter managed to get Wade’s cock to hit the back of his throat and that was it for Wade, spilling inside his boyfriend’s mouth. Peter nearly choked but he managed to swallow everything.

“Sorry, I should’ve gave you more of a warning.” Wade felt kind of bad.

“Don’t worry,” Peter sat up, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck, “I wanted to-to swallow it. I didn’t wanna seem inexperienced.”

Wade laughed, “But you are inexperienced, Petey, that’s kinda the point in wanting to take this slow.”

“Yeah, but,” Peter shifted and Wade could feel his still hard dick in his jeans, “I didn’t wanna embarrass myself.”

Wade decided to leave the small argument aside and focus on the more important task at hand - getting Peter off.

“How’s about I return the favor, hm?”

Peter’s face was still flushed as he looked down to the situation in his jeans, “Yeah, okay.”

Wade grabbed Peter’s hips and tried to flip them over when Peter let out a deep groan.

“Fuck, Wade, do that again, felt so good. How do I…?” Wade barely had time to do anything before Peter was rubbing himself against Wade’s thigh. The denim stung against Wade’s scarred thigh and tried to get Peter to stop.

“Peter, baby, that… that kinda hurts can you just, like. Take your pants off?”

“Yeah. Yeah! God, Wade, I’m sorry I wasn’t even thinking-“

“-It’s fine just. Yeah, take them off. Wanna see you anyways.”

Peter stood up and shoved his jeans and briefs down within a second before climbing back on Wade. Peter was definitely smaller than Wade, but then again who isn’t? Peter’s dick was modestly an average size but it didn’t make Wade’s jaw drop any less at the sight of it red, hard, and leaking precum against his stomach.

“Want you so bad, Wade. So happy you’re gonna be living with me, can be like this all the time.”

Wade’s dick twitched at Peter’s low voice and the images running through his head of Peter giving him blowjobs _all the time_. Peter was grinding on Wade again, progressively getting Wade hard and at full mast; Wade was always thankful for his healing factor during times like these. He started to grind up against Peter in time with Peter’s own rotation of his hips.

“Here, baby boy, let me…” gripping one of Peter’s hips harder and his other hand moving to grip both of them at the same time, both of them moaning at the pleasure. Wade started moving his hand, Peter panting by this point, letting out tuffs of air.

“Oh god, Wade,” Peter tilted his head back, parts of his hair sticking to his face with sweat, “Fuck, this feels so good. _You_ feel so good; love your hands and your cock. _Fuck,_ I’m so close. I’m so fucking close, Wade, holy shit!” he angled his head forward again, looking into the whites of the eyes of the mask. He started thrusting in time with Wade’s hand and damn Wade was almost there, too.

He’s never been praised like that before, never been praised at all. Or, at least after Weapon X anyways. And hearing Peter cuss like that and that much was sending him over the edge more than he’d like to admit. Cussing, unfortunately, was not one of his many kinks, but goddamn it Peter Parker was making it to be one. The boy hardly ever cursed and hearing him curse in bed as often as he his is is something he never expected out of the younger.

He could see the muscles in his boyfriend’s hips move along with his abs with each thrust. He could feel the tight grip Peter had on his shoulders and the stare of his deep brown eyes into his even if the boy couldn’t really see them.

“Kiss me.” Wade’s voice was wrecked and his throat was dry.

Peter surged forward and pushed his lips onto Wade’s, his tongue sneaking in. Wade’s thumb went over both their heads and they moaned into each other’s mouth. Wade’s hand that had been on Peter’s hip moved it’s way to his ass and squeezed it.

Peter gasped, “Wade, I’m gonna cum. Holy fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-“

Peter’s release washed over him and darts of white covered both their chests, Wade doing the same not a minute later.

They just stared at each other while catching their breaths. Peter got their clothes from the floor and threw Wade’s to him while putting his own on. Peter then made his way to the kitchen to get them water and a wet washcloth to clean his chest with. He then made his way into his - their - bedroom to grab one of Wade’s shirts for him to change into.

“Where did that come from?” Wade asked as Peter sat the waters down on the coffee table and handed Wade his new shirt. Wade quickly changed his shirt, feeling Peter’s eyes on him the whole time. When he looked back at him he could see Peter’s cheeks covered with blush.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know… I just really like you, you know? And I was super excited about you moving in - _I am_ still super excited. I’ve never really had a serious relationship outside of high school, so this is kinda a big step for me,” then he hurried to say, “If it’s too early to ask, I can take it back! You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Wade.”

“Peter, I’ve already said yes. If you asked me to move in with you the day we met I probably would’ve.”

Peter looked away and smiled, his cheeks still tinted pink, “You’re such a flirt, Wade.”

Wade rolled his eyes, amused, “You know you love it when I flirt with you. Your cheeks always get covered in blush and your eyes get kinda wide, it’s so cute. What’s really cute is that you still get all flustered and I’ve been flirting with you for over a year.”

Peter’s face turned into exactly what Wade described, further proving his point.

-

Wade still flirted with Peter now after decades of being together. Peter wouldn’t blush as much as he did in the early years, but his eyes would still grow wide and light up whenever Wade would pay him a compliment. 

“Your hands are so soft, Petey, it’s like you’ve hardly aged a day!” Wade told his husband as they sat down on one of couches to visit.

Peter’s brown eyes glowed and looked down at their conjoining hands, “Thank you, sweetie. Your hands are soft, too.”

The thought was always in the back of Wade’s mind, he didn’t like to think about it, didn’t want to think about it, but during moments like these when Peter would touch his skin or look somewhere else at Wade other that his eyes, Wade thought about a day when Peter would find out how disgusting he looks. A day when Peter would no longer be able to recognize Wade for the monster he really looks like.

Now don’t get him wrong, having been in a relationship with Peter for so long, Wade’s confidence had never been higher and he’s never gone longer without his mask since before Weapon X. Peter always encouraged him, complimented him, and never pushed him to do things he was uncomfortable doing just for Peter’s own satisfaction. Peter had spent years telling Wade that he never saw him as anything less than beautiful and strong for going through the things that he had, that he always wanted to make sure Wade was comfortable and worthy of Peter’s trust.

But with Peter’s deteriorating mind, Wade wasn’t so sure how much longer his Peter would last. Wade knew that alzheimer’s turned a person into something less of themselves by the end of the disease. That all his husband would become was an eating, sleeping, and horribly digesting machine that wouldn’t be able to remember the mornings events by bedtime. And when Peter would come to that stage, when he wouldn’t be able to remember Wade, he didn’t want to harm and scare him with his marred skin. Wade was still debating on whether or not if he would still visit him when that time comes, but just like the nurses and doctors have told him, he needs to take it day by day.

And he has! He makes sure to come into visit Peter everyday with a positive attitude, an attitude that Peter had usually been the supply of. Peter had always looked on the brighter side of things while Wade would let himself and the boxes talk him into harming himself with something as bothersome as rescheduling a date. Nevertheless, Wade makes sure that he’s the cheeriest he can be while around his husband, even if somedays he has to fake it like he did so many years ago when they had just been friends.

“Awl thanks, Pete.”

“You should bring in some of your pancakes sometime, that toast was so dry and I’m sick of bananas and oatmeal. Seems like we have that every day.” Peter pouted.

Wade gave him a sad smile, “You know they won’t let me do that, Pete. Besides, I don’t think your tummy cold handle my awesome pancakes anymore. Which is quite a shame because I know how much you love them, but I think they’re too heavy for you now.”

“Nothing’s too heavy for me! I have super strength, remember? I can stop cars and throw motorcycles and carry you!”

Wade laughed, “I meant too heavy for your stomach, baby boy. You forget you’re an old bugger now, you can’t be eating junk food for every meal like you did in your twenties.”

Peter pouted but had a smirk on his face like he was trying to hide a smile. He sighed, “I know you’re probably right,” then his face turned sad with furrowed eyebrows and a frown, “I wish I could go back home with you. I love waking up to the smell of your pancakes.”

Wade tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes, “Hey, hey, Pete, baby, you’ll… you’ll get to have some again, don’t worry, okay? Just… not-not right now, alright? But I promise you you’ll have some again, okay?”

Peter nodded, “Can you go get me some water?”

“Sure, yeah.” Wade got up and was somewhat thankful for the distraction. He really wished Peter wouldn’t say things like that, Wade cried enough about their situation as it was. He wanted nothing more than to bring Peter back to their house with him and make him pancakes and pretend that Peter wasn’t dying. They were doing so before, before Logan had aggressively told Wade that he needed to put Peter in a Home.

-

Moving in with Peter had been going smoothly. They had decided that while they would be living together at Peter’s, that they should keep Wade’s apartment as a safe house. So Wade didn’t go through the hassle of selling his apartment and instead kept most of his furniture there, cleaned the place up, and took all his more valuable possessions with him to Peter’s.

Soon Peter’s books, notebooks and papers were joined by various weapons the more patrols and late nights they had. Peter would yell at Wade about it, saying that it was dangerous, and Wade _had_ tried to clean it up, he really did, but eventually it just became a habit like Peter with his books.

They were bringing over the last of Wade’s things, boxes from closets and under Wade’s bed full of clothes and personal memorabilia mostly from missions. Peter lived on the seventh floor of his apartment complex and the elevator was broken so they were taking the stairs. Wade was complaining a majority of the time because it was the middle of September and it was still stuffy and hot, Peter firing back that if he wore proper summer clothing, he wouldn’t be so hot.

Wade had accidentally tripped up the stairs, the box falling from his hands tumbling down to land on the landing, “Son of a bitch!”

Peter set his box down and turned back to help his boyfriend, “Jeez, Wade, for the world’s best mercenary I thought you’d be lighter on your feet,” he leaned down to help Wade up.

“Well if the elevator was working I wouldn’t’ve tripped! I’m not used to these stairs.”

“Here, let me get it for you, okay?” Peter walked down the stairs to pick up the things that had fallen out and picked up the box, carrying it himself. He walked up to the other landing picking up the other, both in his arms, “Want a piggy back ride? We’re almost there, just two more flights.”

Wade could tell Peter felt bad and that’s exactly what he hadn’t meant to do. He softened his tone, “Sure.” and got on Peter’s back.

When they got inside Peter’s apartment and Peter had set Wade and the boxes down, Wade noticed that he was looking at what looked like a small piece of paper in his hands. Stepping closer Wade could tell that it looked like a photograph and not just any photograph, a photo of Wade and Vanessa, of Wade before Weapon X.

Wade all of sudden became nervous and his skin became irritable and itchy.

_[Fuck. Look what you’ve done! I told you to get rid of that a long ass time ago! He’s gonna realize what a fucking monster he’s dating and you’re gonna have to drag all your stuff back.]_

_(He’s not gonna want to be with us anymore, look at the way he’s looking at the picture! It’s like he can’t believe that that’s what he could’ve had.)_

“P-Peter? What-What are you looking at?”

He could barely remember keeping that photo, much less putting it in one of the boxes. He didn’t remember Peter grabbing it either, he must of done it on the stairs when Wade had his back turned.

Peter flipped the photo around so that Wade could see it. Wade could also see Peter’s eyes, which had tears washing up over them.

_(We made him cry!)_

_[He’s realizing what a fucking mistake this is. What a mistake_ we _are.]_

“Wade… is this you?”

Wade hadn’t told Peter about Weapon X or the cancer yet and he didn’t even want to go digging into all of that right now much less have Peter spit in his face for not looking like he used to.

“Y-Yeah, but that was a long time ago and I thought I had thrown that out! Can you just throw it away like it should’ve been?”

“You’re so gorgeous… and is that Vanessa? She _is_ really pretty, you were right. What-What happened to your skin that made it to be covered in scars?”

“P-Peter please, just-just throw it away, okay? Just forget about it, okay?” Wade could feel his voice tremble and he was so close to crying. Peter was really gonna leave him. How could he have let someone as angelic as Peter Parker see someone as disgusting as himself? And then allow him to find a picture of Wade before he was cursed with cancer? Letting Peter see what Wade used to be?

_[Walk away, just leave right now we can get our stuff later! He’s obviously in shock and doesn’t wanna be with us anymore!]_

_(We can’t leave him, though! We love him! Don’t we?)_

“Oh my god, Wade… baby, why are you crying?” Wade wasn’t aware that Peter had gotten so close, taking his hand and leading them to sit on the couch, “What’s going on? What are the boxes saying? I’m sure whatever it is they’re wrong, okay?” Peter put the picture aside and cupped Wade’s face over his mask, “Hey, hey, hey, Wade… please tell me what’s going through your head?”

“I’m just gonna do it, okay? Since you’ve already seen the picture… I-I can leave and come back for my things later this was a stupid idea I can’t believe I-“

Peter kissed him over his mask.

“Wade, I’m not… breaking up with you? If that’s what you think. Don’t leave, okay?”

“You still deserve to know what I look like now that you know what I used to look like.”

“Wade, you don’t have to-“

Before Peter could protest anymore, Wade pulled his mask all the way off and looked anywhere but at Peter, tears still in his eyes.

“Wade,” Peter breathed and placed his hands on Wade’s cheeks, Peter’s fingers touching and feeling, “You’re beautiful. And I love you.”

“Don’t say that. You-You don’t love me and I’m definitely not beautiful. You’re too nice, Peter, you don’t have to sugar coat it, okay? I look like a pepperoni pizza that’s been sat in an abandoned parking lot all summer, I-“

“-No you don’t, Wade! Look, I don’t know what happened that made you look the way you do but trust me that you’re _not ugly_ , okay? And I really do love you!” Peter’s eyes were watery again and the boxes were yelling at him for making him cry again, “You-You can’t just say I don’t feel a certain way because you can’t accept it, okay? I love you, Wade Wilson. Nothing on your face and on your skin is going to change that.”

“I just… don’t see how you can. I mean, look at me! And I’m certainly not the most sane person in New York and may I remind you that I _kill_ people for a living? Something that’s totally against your morals.”

“You haven’t killed anyone since that job, and before that it had been months. And we’re still working on that, right? And I don’t mind if you have some mental illnesses, Wade. Babe, we’ve talked about that before, okay? I love you and I love White and Yellow, as cruel as they can be. As for your looks… God, Wade, I mean,” he took a breath, “You’re fit as shit. I don’t think you know the full effect your body has on me. I mean, I didn’t even know I was _into guys_ until you came along.

Peter let out a little laugh, “You made me question my sexuality for Christ’s sake! And your scars just show me how much pain you’ve must have gone through in the military or something. You’re so strong, babe, in more ways than one and… god, your _eyes._ Wade your eyes are so beautiful, they’re like a deep chocolate.”

Peter held Wade’s hand with one still cupping his face with tears still stained, “Please believe me when I tell you I love you. I’ll seriously spend however long it’ll take to get you to believe all that. And when you’re ready to tell me the story behind these lovely scars, you can, okay?”

_(Oh my god.)_

_[What the fuck? How can someone ever - how can_ Peter- _]_

_(We love him, we really do. Say it! Say it!)_

“God,” Wade sighed and brought his other hand up to his face to cover Peter’s, “I think I love you too, Peter.”

Peter smiled and kissed Wade with so much love, Wade could feel it. He moved to Wade’s face, kissing his cheeks, nose, jaw, chin and eyelids muttering “I love you”’s against Wade’s skin. Wade couldn’t help but smile, it had been so long since he’s had this, he never thought anyone could love him the way Peter does after what had happened to him.

“I’m so happy you trust me enough to show your face to me. I don’t find you repulsive either, never have.”

“Peter I… I don’t even know what to say,” he looked into his boyfriend’s deep doe eyes, his own smile beginning to hurt his face.

“Say you love me again.” Peter whispered.

“I love you. I love you so much, Petey.”

_[I’m going to throw up Jesus, Wade. Thought we were done with this mushy stuff.]_

_(Keep going! This is cute and Peter is cute and he_ loves _us!)_

“White loves you, too.”

Peter chuckled, eyes widening, “He does?”

Wade nodded, a little embarrassed to admit it, but ever since Wade admitted that it was boxes in his head that he was talking to, Peter had taken it in stride. Peter always wanted to know what the boxes were saying whenever Wade would get quiet or asked for the their opinions on things.

Peter kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and moving his body to sit in Wade’s lap. Wade ran his hands up and down Peter’s back slowly.

“You know,” Peter muttered against his lips, “I’ve been telling Aunt May about you when I go to see her.”

“You have?”

“Mhm.. I want you to meet her, but only when you’re ready and if you want to. She wants to meet you, too.”

 

-

Wade looked over to their family picture on Peter’s bedside table, one of the many placed on it, of them and Aunt May. The picture was from a few years before she had passed, during one of Peter and Wade’s anniversaries. He was getting up from his nap with Peter when the picture caught his eye. Peter’s Aunt May had always treated Wade like another nephew, even before he and Peter had gotten married.

Peter woke up, groaning and sitting up. Wade walked over to Peter’s side of the small bed to help him up, holding onto Peter’s arm and hand again as they walked to the common room to catch Peter’s favorite late afternoon talkshow.

The nurses were handing out cups of fruit that the residents could eat while they watched t.v. and they had made one for Wade. Wade took his and Peter’s and sat them down on the couch just like they had been that morning. Wade made sure that Peter always got to see his talkshow the five days of the week that it was on and the nurses had no problem with it since other residents got to watch their own favorite shows.

Peter watched the show with wide eyes, eyes that still looked so young and innocent even after having spent a lifetime with Wade. Wade wasn’t really watching the show, rather watching his husband. He would laugh when Peter would at the funny parts, the crinkles by Peter’s eyes getting impossibly more prominent when he did so.

“We do have quite a few of residents here, including the amazing Spider-Man, if you can remember him.”

Wade turned his head to see a nurse walking through with someone equally as old as all the residents and someone middle-aged.

_(Probably giving them a tour.)_

“Spider-Man lives here? Are you kidding me, of course I remember him! Where is he?”

“He’s right over there, next to Mr. Wade Wilson-Parker!” The nurse pointed to him and Peter and the more elderly man walked over to them.

“Mr. Spider-Man?” Peter didn’t reply, too engaged in the t.v., “Sorry, um, Mr. Spider-Man?” Wade touched Peter’s side to get his attention and Peter turned his head to look at the other man, “Spider-Man I can’t believe this is you, oh my god! I just want to say thank you for uh-for saving me so many years ago, you probably don’t remember.”

Peter looked at Wade, back at the man and then back to Wade. “Who’s he talking to?”

Wade furrowed his hairless eyebrows, “He’s talking to you, Pete.”

“You _are_ Spider-Man, right?”

“Yeah… he’s Spider-Man.” Wade replied to the man, confused.

Peter’s face washed over with surprise, “I-I’m Spider-Man?” he pointed to himself, “Me? I’m really Spider-Man?”

“Y-Yeah that’s what the nurse said. And Wade Wilson… you must be Deadpool, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Um, could you give us like five minutes? I just-“

“-Yeah, of course!” The man replied and walked away back to the nurse and who Wade assumed to be his son.

Wade turned to Peter, “Peter you… you don’t remember that you’re Spider-Man? Y-You just said yesterday that you had super strength.”

“I have super strength? Like, I can pick you up?”

Wade didn’t know what to do; whether to cry, to shake his husband and yell at him to remember such a big part of his life, to run out of the building back home, or to get a nurse. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open, not knowing.

_(Get the nurse! She’ll know what to do!)_

Wade listened to White and got up to get Jen who was at the nurse’s station.

“Jen, he can’t-he can’t remember who-“

“Wade, honey, slow down. What happened?”

“This new guy came up to him because he knows that Pete’s Spider-Man and he can’t remember that he’s Spider-Man. He didn’t know that’s who he is! He-He was so surprised and shocked he didn’t even know had any powers or anything until I told him! I-“

“Okay, okay. This seems bad right now, but alzheimer’s is weird in the way that they can remember stuff that they had forgotten okay? He could remember later that he’s Spider-Man. This must be really hard for you, I mean that’s a big part of his life-“

“-And that just means that the disease is processing, right?” Wade was damn well near crying now.

“Wade, sweetie, I know you usually stay but would going home for the rest of the day or taking a few days off from visiting help cope? I know it’s hard seeing this happen to someone you love but we knew this would happen, right?”

Wade nodded and walked over with Jen to Peter who was still on the couch holding his empty fruit cup.

“Hey, Pete, I’m gonna… I’m gonna head out, okay?”

Peter turned to Wade, anger and frustration taking over his features instead of the happiness that had been covering them before, “What? Why? You always stay way past dinner!”

“I just… I have some important stuff that I’ve got to do, okay? I’ll-I’ll be back.”

Peter looked down to his empty cup, “Okay.”

“I’m so sorry, Peter.” Wade leaned down to kiss his cheek and walked as fast as he could down the hallway, out the doors and into the elevator.

 

-

Peter came in through their door, back from school, setting his backpack down by the couch and sitting next to Wade who was watching a _Golden Girls_ marathon.

“Wade, I have something really important to tell you and if I don’t tell you now I don’t know when I’ll have the confidence to again.”

Wade turned towards his boyfriend and turned the volume on the t.v. down.

“Shoot, what do you wanna tell me?”

“Okay, I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I’ve been running this over in my head all day on how I want to tell you so… here it goes,” he took a deep breath, “You know how you’re the first guy I’ve ever liked? And that I said that I had no idea what it meant… for my sexuality? Well… I think I’ve figured it out. Wade, I’m bi, bisexual.”

Wade blinked, “Okay… I already knew that, Pete.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean you already know?”

“You’re not exactly… subtle. And I mean, we gush over actresses together and you’ve told me about your exes. You’re also dating me and even though I wanted to say something and didn’t, I’ve seen you check out a few guys while we’re out patrolling. I was kinda jealous but White convinced me that it was just you trying to figure yourself out. And I mean, look who you’re dating, it’s completely fine,” he softened his voice, worried that he might sound like this meant nothing to him while it probably meant everything to Peter, “I’m really proud of you for telling me though. I mean, I’m pan, at least I think I am? Like I have no boundaries when it comes to my sexuality, I’ve kinda always known that. But I guess I kind of know what you’re going through. Or… were going through.”

Peter hugged him, “Thanks, Wade. And there’s no need for you to be jealous, alright? You were right, I was just… trying to figure everything out,” Peter was looking down, gently playing with Wade’s fingers, “I plan on telling Aunt May and I,” he swallowed, “I would really appreciate it if you could be there.”

Peter looked up and Wade could see the pleading in his eyes, how could Wade say no? And meeting the famous Aunt May? No way was he going to say no!

“I’d love to.”

“Thank you,” Peter kissed him, squeezing his hand, “Thank you so much. I know having these serious conversations isn’t really your cup of tea but I’m so happy you understand! Because some people said that bisexuality is fake and-“

“-They’re wrong, Peter. Okay? You can’t let other people try and tell you who you are and what you feel for other people, I’ve learned that through so many freakin years. If you ever need anything regarding your sexuality just come to me, okay?”

Peter nodded. Wade couldn’t believe that someone would tell Peter, his glorious, wonderful, beautiful, doe-eyed Peter that what he labels himself with is fake. It made Wade want to go out and find these people to show them just what his two katanas could do instead of one, a symbol of somewhat dramatic irony. Wade was always one for symbolic murders.

_[We should find them anyway. Make them pay for the hate they gave Peter.]_

_(Peter wouldn’t like that though…)_

_[Shut up! He wouldn’t have to know!]_

_(Wait, Yellow… are you getting defensive about Petey? You_ do _like him! I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it!)_

“What are they saying?” Peter asked, bringing Wade back from his thoughts.

“Uh… basically Yellow was getting defensive and White’s calling him out for it saying that he likes you.” Wade still felt embarrassed to admit what the voices inside his head were saying whenever Peter asked, but in a way it made Wade feel validated. Like the boxes were actually there and he wasn’t just imagining it. Like it wasn’t all totally in his head.

Peter smirked, “Yellow likes me?”

 _[I do_ not! _Wade! Tell him I don’t like him because_ I don’t! _]_

_(Yellow likes Peter! Yellow likes Peter!)_

_[Shut up! I just wanted an excuse to kill someone, we haven’t felt the rush in_ ages. _]_

“Uh… kinda? I don’t know, I think he does but he’s too embarrassed to admit it.”

“Well let me know,” Peter booped his nose, “when he does.”

Wade could feel the heat on his cheeks. The effect Peter had on Wade was close to godly. The boy has put his killing streak on a significant hold with only a couple jobs now and again to keep it going. He secretly loved it but he would never tell Peter.

“So how was school?” Wade asked, wanting to change the subject.

Peter went on about how one of his professors was hounding him for turning an online assignment in late. The professor wasn't going to let him do any work to make up for it either, telling Peter that he knew his late work policy and that Peter should’ve thought about it before turning things in late. Peter mumbled that the professor was right, but Peter was still behind in the class and he should make some exceptions.

Wade once again thought about going into the professors office and convince the guy to let Peter turn his stuff in late but convincing to Wade meant making a show of knifes and guns, which Peter wouldn’t like.

Wade wished he could help Peter with his college work but like he had explained, he didn’t even finish high school so he would be of little use. Peter told him it was no big deal and that it was his job to do his own work but Wade still felt a little guilty. He was supposed to be the older, wiser boyfriend that took care of and help Peter, but more often than not those roles felt like they were switched.

Until now, while Peter stayed in a nursing home, Wade taking care of him and making sure everything was running smoothly, making sure all the nurses were up to speed with his baby boy.

Wade hadn’t gone back to see Peter in three days. He couldn’t do it but he felt bad because he knew that Peter missed him and Peter probably had no idea what was going on. Wade wanted to comfort him and be with him but it was so hard.

It was hard seeing the one he loved for fifty years slowly lose his mind, forgetting about something as big as Spider-Man, never to remember it.

_(Jen said that he could potentially remember it… the memory might come back.)_

_[Who the fuck are we kidding, though? Spider-Man_ is _Peter, it’s like he’s forgotten who he was. Half of who he was. What if it comes to a point when he doesn’t even realize he’s Peter Wilson-Parker?]_


	4. All of His Questions Such a Mournful Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that has somewhat graphic depictions of suicide in it so this is the *****TRIGGER WARNING***** it's more towards the end of the chapter about... 3/4 of the way through? You'll know when it's that scene because I make it a little obvious for the trigger warning, it'll be the "Thanksgiving break" scene.
> 
> This chapter is also told from Peter's perspective but after this it's all going to be Wade's 
> 
> Also !! INSPIRATIONS!!: fics that have inspired me for scenes in this chapter:  
> The Color of Love - chewysuger  
> Trust - impalaloompa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! So sorry this is a way late update, I've been busy with college and other stuff and tbh I've had little motivation but I'm still writing it so don't worry!!
> 
> So updates on my life! I didn't want to say it in August and idk why but anyways my grandma died in July and it was actually a really nice funeral and everything and my friend came and it was nice.
> 
> I'm currently about halfway done writing chapter 5, which is another long chapter so it might not be up until Thanksgiving break (middle of november) just so you guys know

Peter was sure about this and he had been for a while. Every week he visited his Aunt May he talked about Wade. He talked about Wade with Aunt May before they had even begun dating. 

She knows that he’s Spider-Man and she had since he was eighteen, right after he had moved out. He was afraid that she would tell him that he couldn’t be a vigilante or superhero or whatever she might’ve decided to call him. She had been relieved when he told her, she had been worried about him for almost three years; all the bruises, broken bones, the bleeding. Peter had told her that it was all Flash Thompson’s fault, that he was just a bully, which was partly true. Yes, May had been relieved that he had told her, but she was still worried now that he had moved out. She had already been worried about all the normal things that came with having a nephew living on his own for the first time but adding the responsibilities of Spider-Man on top of it left her making more tea than ever before.

But Peter made his weekly visits and she was always happy to see him. Explaining Wade to her had been difficult because he didn’t want to outright say that he was Deadpool; a man seven years older than himself who was a schizophrenic, depressed, probably institutional-level insane mercenary that he had befriended and may or may not have had a crush on. 

He began telling her that he was a coworker, which again, wasn’t exactly a lie. Peter and Wade did work together, just not in the Daily Bugle’s office and wearing different kinds of suits. The more he had revealed about Wade, the more May became interested. 

When Peter told her that he was Deadpool, May expressed her worries but Peter assured her that they were the best of friends and that Wade would never do anything to hurt Peter and that they trusted each other. Peter told her that even though Deadpool still took mercenary jobs, they were becoming less and less frequent and that he hadn’t killed on patrols since before they had started teaming up. 

May was joyed to hear this, all the rumors that she had heard about the Merc with the Mouth had been proven false by Peter. So when Peter called her to tell ask her if it would be alright if Wade joined them for dinner on Friday, she didn’t skip a beat to say yes. 

Peter was still nervous though, he hadn’t told May that they were dating, which they have been for two months. Peter told Wade two weeks ago that he wanted him to meet her and he had only came out to Wade a week ago, but he was ready. He wanted this off his chest. He felt that as soon as May knows, the sooner they can feel comfortable as a couple. Peter knows that Wade knows how important May is to him and Wade tells Peter almost every day how excited he is to meet her. 

Seeing Wade happy and giddy once he told him that he had set up a date for later that week for dinner with his aunt made Peter’s heart full and his head light. He knew that other than Vanessa, Wade wasn’t one to commit to anything or anyone. Seeing him so excited and genuinely interested in Peter’s personal life and wanting to share and be apart of it made Peter fall all the more in love with the merc.

When Wade had taken his mask off for the first time, revealing those wonderful brown eyes and handsome face that Peter had learned to love and grow accustomed to, Peter knew that Wade was placing all the trust he had in Peter. Peter made it a mission to let Wade know that he’s loved and worthy of it, especially Peter’s. 

May hadn’t raised him to be disgusted with someone who looked like Wade or to treat him as if he were anything less than a human being and he knew that May would have no troubles accepting Wade for the way he looks. But Peter hadn’t expected Wade to put up so much of a fight to keep his mask on for that night.

“Petey, please! I’m meeting dear Aunt May, I can’t let her first impression of me be repulsive! I don’t want her to see the absolute freak her nephew’s dating!”

“Wade, stop! You’re not a freak and she’s not gonna care! If she’s gonna be upset about anything it’s that I’m dating a guy. An older guy at that! If you were a girl she wouldn’t care less and still give you the same freaking warning about not breaking my heart. Which, speaking of breaking my heart, you’re doing it right now by telling me you wanna wear the mask.” he sighed. 

“Peter… please.”

They had been arguing for about a half an hour and they were about to start running late if they wanted to get to his aunt’s house on time. Peter pinched his nose with his fingers, tired of arguing and not wanting to deal with something that should be as small as Wade’s looks. He was focused on the big picture here; he was about to come out to his aunt! The aunt who had raised him and taken care of him since he was four years old!

“I don’t have time for this, okay? If you’re gonna wear the mask don’t bother coming, I’ll tell her I’m bi and that I’m dating you but you don’t need to be there so don’t worry about it.”

He walked towards the door, grabbing his keys. He didn’t look back at his boyfriend as he grabbed the door knob, opening and closing the door and heading down the hall to the elevators. 

He was in the lobby about to leave the building when he heard Wade shouting for him and turned around to seeing him running towards him.

“Pete, wait!”

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, still mad. 

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s just… you know how it is.” He was wearing a hoodie, hood up and a baseball hat on underneath, but he was mask-less. His scars were on display for the whole world to see and Peter all of a sudden realized how much he had really asked of Wade. 

Peter didn’t know the whole story, not yet anyway, but he knew that Wade had undergone serious trauma to get the amount of scars that he had. Wade had told him about the looks and the comments he would get out in public, one of the many reasons why he wore the mask all the time. 

Peter’s face softened as he extended his arm out to hold Wade’s hand, “It’s fine, I’m sorry I didn’t realize how big this was for you. Probably just as big as this is for me, I mean, you are meeting my aunt and people always say that meeting the parents is like… you know. Close to buckling down or something.” he mumbled the last part, not wanting Wade to hear.

He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to “buckle down” with Wade. He knew that he loved the older man and wanted to continue dating him, Peter had always been a long-term relationship person, but for how long? Wade couldn’t die and the only reason Gwen hadn’t worked out was because she did. 

“Pete, I’m pretty sure I’ve made it clear that I’d do practically anything for you. If you were anyone else I probably would’ve ran a long time ago. Like, sure we’ve only been dating for two months and you’re already having me meet you aunt, but it’s more for moral support for you coming out to her, right? If she doesn’t like me, I might be heartbroken, but I would’ve been there for you in an important part of your life.”

“That’s true,” Peter looked down and tugged on Wade’s hand, “Let’s go.”

They made their way to the subway station that would take them to Queens. Peter heard murmured words pointed at Wade that made Peter wanna punch them in the face. He tightened his grip on Wade’s hand instead. Wade just kept his head hung low.

“Hey, I’m proud of you, okay?” Peter said, reaching up to kiss his boyfriend when they arrived at the station, “We’re halfway there, just a little subway ride away and we’ll be at Aunt May’s.”

Wade nodded but didn’t say anything and they boarded the subway. They managed to find a seat in the back where it wasn’t as crowded as the front. And by less crowded, Peter meant that not quite as many people were standing as close together. Wade was bouncing his knee and still holding his hand and if it weren’t for Peter’s strength, he probably would’ve broken it by now.

They had made it to Aunt May’s house, walking the mile from the subway station. Wade was spastically talking about Golden Girls and Bea Arthur and Peter couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad sign. Wade was always talking but he knew that he would talk rapidly whenever he’s nervous or excited. Peter was just happy that they were off the subway, Wade feeling more comfortable now that they were in Peter’s old neighborhood where there were less people walking around.

Wade had stopped talking when they reached the porch though and Peter looked behind him to see a nervous look on Wade’s face.

“… Maybe this is a bad idea, Pete. What if she doesn’t like me? What if she calls me a monster or a freak and doesn’t want you to be with me? What if-“

“Wade, honey, listen. May would never call you those things,” Peter placed his hands on Wade’s hips, gently caressing in an attempt to calm him down, “and if she doesn’t want me to be with you, then… she will just have to accept that you’re who I’m with and you’re not going away,” his voice got quiet, looking up into Wade’s eyes, “Right?”

Wade nodded and Peter turned around to open the door, both of them stepping inside. 

“Peter, honey, is that you?” he heard his aunt call. 

“Yes, it’s me! And I brought Wade!”

Aunt May was soon rounding the corner from the kitchen, walking towards her nephew and Wade. 

“How have you been, Peter?” she asked hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ve been good, Aunt May. This is Wade, by the way.”

“Well hello, Wade, it’s very nice to meet you!” she hugged him too and Peter could tell how taken aback he looked and Peter couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “Peter’s told me so much about you! Come on in guys,” she gestured towards the rest of the house, “dinner’s almost ready!”

Peter and Wade followed her to the dinning room, the table already set.

“What do you boys want to drink?”

“I’ll just have water.” Peter answered and looked at Wade.

“Um yeah I’ll just have water, Mrs. Parker.”

“Oh please, Wade, just call me May.” 

May went to get their drinks and Peter and Wade sat down next to each other so May could have the head of the table. May brought in their drinks as well as dinner which was lasagna and one of Peter’s favorites.

“So Peter, you said that you had something important to tell me?” his aunt asked, sitting down. 

“Yeah, um…” he looked at Wade, their eyes meeting and their hands laced together under the table. “I…”

“What is it?”

“I-I’m-I’m,” Peter was trying to look everywhere but at his aunt. He didn’t expect her to bring it up so soon, they had barely been there ten minutes and he hadn’t even taken a bite of his dinner yet. Peter wanted May to see how good Wade was before he even started talking about his sexuality. He sighed, and looked to the empty seat across from him, where his uncle had always sat, “Aunt May I’m bi, okay? And Wade and I are dating.”

A deafening silence filled the room for all of five seconds before his aunt spoke.

“Oh, sweetie, I know.” 

He looked at his aunt, shocked, “What! How do you know?”

She laughed, “I’ve always known, sweetie. And the way you talk about Wade is in a way that more than a best friend would talk about him.”

He looked between May and Wade, “Is it really that obvious? Am I really that obvious? Wade said almost the same thing when I told him!”

She laughed more and looked to Wade, who was smirking, “Oh my gosh, really?”

“Yeah, I told him that he wasn’t exactly subtle.”

They were both laughing now and Peter was just sitting there, speechless. He placed his head in his hands, embarrassed, “I can’t believe you guys.”

“Well it’s not exactly news, Peter.” Aunt May supplied. 

Peter just ate his lasagna while May and Wade moved onto different topics, Peter somehow forgetting that his aunt was a big Golden Girls fan as well. Wade’s eyes were absolutely shining and Peter had never been more in love. 

When the topic of Deadpool came up, Wade spared no details and Peter had been grossed out for his poor aunt but May didn’t say anything and was instead asking questions, encouraging Wade to go on with his many mercenary stories. 

They had been talking for so long that Wade didn’t notice, or didn’t fix it, when his hood had slipped off his head, leaving him with only his baseball hat for cover. Usually Aunt May would get mad when Peter or Uncle Ben had worn hoods or hats at the table, but she hadn’t said anything to Wade. Peter couldn’t tell if it was because she was intimidated or because she wanted Wade to be comfortable. Peter had told her about his insecurities, after all.

Peter had left them chatting while he cleaned off the table. He was about to start washing the dishes when May told him that she would do it. Peter insisted sense she cooked, but she pushed more, wanting Peter and Wade to have alone time. 

“I’ve been hogging him from you all night! Why don’t you two go do something while I clean up, okay?”

Peter blinked. If he was understanding her right, May had given Peter the go ahead to take Wade up to his room. And they both knew what would probably happen in that case. 

“He’s good, Peter, I really like him. And I’m proud of you for coming out to me. I’ve raised you well and I’m happy for you and Wade.”

Peter hadn’t even gotten that good of praise from May about M.J. or Gwen.

“O-Okay, if you insist. Wade and I will… be up in my room?”

She nodded, starting on the dishes, “Okay, Peter. You’re an adult now, you don’t need my approval for everything. I have dessert ready whenever you guys are.”

“Sounds good, thanks Aunt May.” he kissed her on the cheek and returned to the living room where he found Wade looking at pictures of him from when he was a kid.

He walked up behind him, wrapping his arms under Wade’s arms and around his chest, “Wanna go up to my room?” he mumbled.

“Petey! Aunt May’s here!” Wade whispered, turning around. 

Peter smirked, “She gave me the go ahead. You know you were really good at dinner… and May said dessert’s ready whenever we are but I think I want my own right now.”

“Fuck, Pete. Okay, yeah, show me your room.” 

Peter led him upstairs and it hit him how embarrassing his room probably is. If his apartment screamed nerd and biophysics major, his childhood room was that times ten. He opened the door to be proven right; posters and pictures everywhere, benson burners and other chemistry tools and equipment. Old web shooters were littered on the floor and on his tables and dresser. 

“Uh… sorry for the mess I kinda forgot about it.”

“Oh my god, Pete, you’re freakin adorable! Look at all this nerdy stuff! You were so fucking cute as a kid, holy shit! That little actual baby boy in those pictures lived here and this is his room, how fucking cute! I’m dating the cutest fucking nerd in New York - no! - America! Probably the world, actually.”

A grin took over Peter’s face, “Fuck, I love you.” He leaned up to kiss Wade in a fast kiss. His emotions were taking over him now; seeing Wade interact with his aunt like they had known each other for years, Wade not wearing his mask, Wade loving his old geeky room, Wade was committing to Peter and it made Peter’s body tingle with something that wasn’t his spidey sense. He wanted all of Wade and he wanted him now. He pushed Wade back until they fell onto his bed, Peter’s hands fisting Wade’s hoodie.

“Off,” he muttered against his boyfriend’s lips, “I want you so bad, Wade.” He then went to lick and suck at his jaw and neck, hands reaching down to lift his hoodie up. Wade’s hat came off with his hoodie and Peter could see his broad, muscular chest. Wade was fucking ripped and Peter was getting harder at the sight. Peter had caught glances of Wade’s chest every now and then and Deadpool’s suit didn’t hide much, but all of Wade’s chest on display for him like this was no way near comparable. 

He moved his mouth down Wade’s chest and down to his abs, Wade letting out puffs of air.

“You’re so goddamn hot, Wade.” Peter made an appreciative sound, mouthing at Wade’s abs. His hands clutched the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants, yanking them down and Peter moving down his body with them. He could see how hard Wade was underneath his briefs and Peter’s mouth was watering. 

He lowered his head, keeping eye-contact with Wade under his eyelashes and mouthed at his covered dick.

“Fucking hell, Pete.”

Peter was running his hands up and down Wade’s thighs, “Mm, love these legs. You’re so fit, babe. Fuck, you get me so hard,” Peter stood on his knees to take his own shirt off and took Wade’s wrist, directing his hand to his bulge, “See? All for you, Wade.”

Wade growled and grabbed Peter’s waist, flipping them over. Peter felt Wade’s hand move it’s way inside his jeans and briefs, fingers wrapping around his length. He started pumping him at a slow, agonizing pace that had Peter moaning for more.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Petey.”

Peter whined, “Wade, please. I-I want you so damn bad. I… I need you in me now, fuck.”

Wade was biting the skin over his collarbone, leaving marks that will be there all for the rest of the night. Peter had a healing factor too, just no where near as good and efficient as Wade’s. Peter was often jealous of it, but in times like this he wasn’t. He secretly loved Wade leaving hickeys all over him. 

“Are you sure, Pete?”

They hadn’t done anything past hand and mouth stuff, but damn if Peter wasn’t ready. He could feel Wade hard against his leg and after Wade showing him how much he cares about Peter and his aunt, he was way more than ready to have it all. He wrapped his hands around Wade’s bald head and brought him up to kiss him fervently, all tongue, biting Wade’s bottom lip. 

“I’ve been sure, Wade. Want all of you.”

“Okay, uh… do you have any lube?”

“What? You don’t have any! I thought you always carried the stuff!”

“Well if I had been wearing my suit or at least my belt, I would. But I don’t so, unless you want me to use spit or something-“

“Hold on,” Peter sat up, leaning on his elbows, Wade leaning back to give him room, “I think I might have some…” He leaned over to rummage through his bedside table and sure enough, he found some along with a half used box of condoms. For a brief moment he thought about M.J. and Gwen, the items reminding him of them. He had hardly used the lube and he hoped that it would still be good because he was so hard and he really wanted Wade and he wanted him right now.

“Wow, Petey… didn’t think M.J. and Gwen were that kinky.”

Peter’s face grew hot, “It wasn’t like that, I was just-I didn’t-“

“You mean it wasn’t like what we’re about to do and what I’m about to do to that glorious ass of your’s?”

“Just… Shut up, Wade!” 

Peter went to pull off Wade’s briefs before pulling off his own jeans and boxers, tossing them off the bed to join their other articles of clothing on the floor. Wade’s cock was big and hard for him and Peter still wasn’t over the sight. The scars just made Wade look all the more attractive in a way that Peter couldn’t even explain.

Peter handed Wade the lube and a condom and pulled him back down on top of him, Peter’s back hitting the bed again. Peter spread his legs so Wade could be between them and went back to kissing and biting Wade’s neck. He heard Wade open the bottle and soon felt a cold finger against his ass. He hissed in response.

“Sorry,” Wade said, “It’s gonna hurt for like, a little bit. Especially since this is your first time having something up your ass, but I’m gonna make you feel so good, okay, baby?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah.” his voice was rough and he looked into Wade’s dark eyes, trusting him.

“If you feel uncomfortable at all, let me know and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Okay, Wade.”

“Okay.” Wade kissed him in reassurance. 

Peter felt Wade’s finger slide into him during the kiss and Peter gasped at the foreign feeling. Wade was right, it did hurt, a slight stinging sensation taking over him. But then Wade started moving his finger, stretching him, and soon enough the pain was at a level that was more tolerable. 

Wade added another finger and pleasure was washing over Peter, pain almost nonexistent. Peter was running his hands over Wade’s naked back, feeling the scars, hard muscles and shoulder blades, loving every inch of it. Wade’s head was buried in the crook of his shoulder and Peter could feel his hot breath against his skin. 

He ran one of his hands over Wade’s head and sighed, “More, Wade.” 

Wade did as he wished, adding a third finger, really stretching Peter open and Peter was loving it. If he hadn’t been so unsure of himself he would’ve had Wade finger him a long time ago. The scars and bumps along Wade’s fingers only added for more pleasure and Peter was moaning, Wade’s fingers dipping in and out and stretching inside him. 

“Feels so good, Wade, can’t wait to have your dick in me.”

Wade moaned and Peter kissed the side of his head. If he was being honest, he had no idea where all of his confidence came from when he was in bed with someone, especially Wade. He had been confident with M.J. and Gwen but Wade really pulled it out of him. 

He’ll admit it, if only to himself, that usually he was the nerd who’s face would flush whenever someone would flirt with him. He hardly ever cussed, at least not as heavily as Wade did, but when he was in bed being pinned down or pinning someone else down, his hormones raging, he would curse like he’d been doing so since birth. And the dirty talk? Peter was only graceful with his words when he gave a physics, chemistry, or biology presentation. But Wade made the words come easy; words that would usually make his cheeks red. If he was being more honest, he was probably making himself blush but who could tell with all the heat and sweat going on. 

Wade removed his fingers and Peter whined at the loss. 

Wade smirked unwrapping the condom, “You ready, baby boy?”

Peter’s eyes grew wide as he watched Wade put the condom on and wrap his cock in lube. He blinked suddenly remembering that all of that is going to go inside him. He could hardly fit all of Wade in his mouth, which he was still working on, and after all, how deep is Peter’s ass, really? 

Wade must’ve sensed his uneasiness because he interrupted Peter’s thoughts saying, “Hey, I know it’s a lot and if it’s too much, like I said just tell me to stop, okay?”

Peter nodded, “Okay.”

Wade leaned back down to kiss him, opening Peter’s mouth with his, tongue licking all over Peter’s mouth. Peter wrapped his hands around Wade’s neck, keeping him close. Wade guided his cock to Peter’s entrance and Peter wrapped his legs around his hips. Peter took control of the kiss and Wade must’ve took that as a sign because he was pushing into him impossibly slow and any moans that Peter let out were lost in Wade’s mouth. 

“Fuck.” Peter breathed once Wade was all the way in. He had never felt so full in his life, but it was good and he loved it. Wade felt so good, his scars on his dick stimulating Peter even more than he thought they would. “You feel so good, babe, shit you can… you can start moving.” 

Wade placed a kiss on his forehead and started up a nice pace, thrusting in and out and Peter was moaning. For a second he wondered if this is how is exes had felt but the thought left his head as soon as it had arrived. Wade’s forehead was pressed against his, letting out curses and his hands gripping Peter’s pillow.

“Damn, Wade, you fill me up so good. I love you so much, you know that, right?” he mouthed at Wade’s shoulder, Wade picking up the pace a little, “Mm, Wade,” he moaned, “You’re so good, so fucking good. Oh my god, never knew-never knew how bad… how much I needed someone-how much I needed you.”

“Petey,” Wade groaned, fucking into him fast now, hearing Peter whine and moan underneath him, “I’m gonna cum if you keep saying shit like that.”

“Then cum because I mean it Wade, you’re so fucking good to me, always have been. And fuck you’re like a goddamn sex god or something-“ … and Peter was back to the blushing, stuttering nerd “-fuck me harder, Wade, I can take it.”

Wade was fucking him hard, both of them letting out moans. Peter’s hold on his shoulders and hips were tight, trying not to use his super strength. They were both panting, making the air around them hotter but Peter wasn’t paying attention to that. He was paying attention to the feeling building in the bottom of his stomach and pleasure coasting through his body. He arched his back, the pleasure almost intense and he could feel his dick rub against Wade’s hard stomach. 

“Wade, Wade, I’m gonna cum. Fuck me, I’m almost there, I’m-“ Peter came, release washing over him and his cum shooting to stick to both of their chests.

Wade took a hold of his hips, standing on his knees and fucking into Peter at an incredibly fast pace, cumming not a minute later, landing on top of Peter. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade, both of them catching their breath. Neither of them said anything before Wade pulled out and got up to pull the condom off and throwing it in the trash. 

He came back to bed, cuddling up against Peter’s side. Peter wrapped his arm around him again, Wade’s head resting on his shoulder. Peter rubbed his thumb against Wade’s hip, his other hand thrown over above his head and resting on the pillow. 

“I love you.” they said simultaneously and Peter laughed, a smile on Wade’s face.

“Did you mean it?” Wade quietly asked after another couple minutes of silent bliss.

“Mean what?” Peter crooked his neck so he could look Wade in the eyes. Even with everything that Wade’s done and seen, those eyes still looked so lost and innocent. 

“That you need me.”

Peter lifted his hand from the pillow to caress his boyfriend’s cheek, “Of course I do, Wade,” voice raspy, “I didn’t realize how much I needed someone like you in my life. I was so lonely before we became best friends. I’ve been heartbroken for two years because of what happened with her… but you fixed that. I don’t think back and want to cry anymore. You’ve shown me that there’s so much more worth exposing my heart for.”

“Peter… I don’t know what to say; no one’s ever said they needed me before.”

“Well know that I do.”

The dessert May had made had been delicious, they took home some leftovers that his aunt had insisted upon, and they said their goodbyes for the night. Aunt May had told Wade to make sure he takes good care of her nephew and Wade said he was trying his best, the whole ordeal making Peter blush. He was an adult that could take care of himself! But if it was Wade that would be taking care of him… then he guessed he wouldn’t mind. Peter promised that Wade would join him for weekly visits as often as he could and they made their way back to their apartment.

That night, after putting the leftovers in the fridge and getting into their pajamas, brushing their teeth, all the everyday domestic tasks that Peter loved doing with Wade, they laid close together in bed. 

Peter’s naked legs tangled with Wade’s that were covered with his Hello Kitty pajama bottoms, his thumb brushing over Wade’s face, taking him in in the glow of the moonlight. Wade’s scars were always changing and it always amazed Peter. Wade had long fallen asleep, leaving Peter with his thoughts.

He hadn’t been this happy in so long. He didn’t think he could ever love someone again after Gwen, much less love another man, but Wade had proven him wrong. Wade gave him a sense of comfort and security that he had to usually be the one to supply. Wade couldn’t die and although he’s never witnessed it happen, he would never like to. He wants to keep Wade from getting hurt just as much as he’d like to keep his aunt from getting hurt. But having Wade by his side while they went out on patrols was refreshing, only reminding Peter of just how alone he had been.

Wade was incredibly trustworthy, placing trust in him had earned Peter trust in return and he knew that Wade would never hurt him. That Wade would never sell his identity or take a hit out on him. Even if Wade couldn't fully trust himself at times, Peter trusted him with his life. Peter knew that Wade had slowly been opening up more to Peter and Peter thought this meant that Wade was getting close to telling him just how exactly he had gotten his scars.

Peter knew that he shouldn’t make it a big deal, but Wade going to dinner at his old house to meet his aunt and support him while he came out had really proven to Peter just how invested Wade really was in their relationship. It made Peter’s heartbeat fast. Sure Aunt May and Gwen had gotten along, but that had been in high school and this was… well not as obligatory as it would have been if he were still in high school. Wade didn’t have to meet his aunt, Peter didn’t even really need to make her apart of Wade’s life, but he wanted to. And Wade wants her to be.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and with an arm wrapped around Wade.

He was woken up in the middle of the night by Wade muttering and yelling in his sleep, thrashing his legs and clutching his pillow. Peter had witnessed Wade having nightmares a few times now and he was beginning to know just how to calm Wade down. 

“No. No not the-not the tank, please.”

That was new. Peter’s never heard Wade mention a tank in his sleep before, not even when he was conscious. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, wanting to know why Wade kept referring to a tank and who the hell Francis was. 

“Wade,” he placed a strong but gentle hand on the older man’s shoulder, “honey, it’s okay. Wake up, you’re safe, no one’s gonna hurt you or put you in a tank.” He tried shaking Wade’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, his other hand finding Wade’s. Wade’s grip was hard and Peter was once again thankful for his super strength otherwise he was sure that some of his joints or bones would’ve broken. “Wade, please wake up. I’m right here, okay? Wake up.” 

Wade opened his eyes, fright swimming in the dark brown. 

“I’m right here, Wade, and you’re safe. Okay?”

Wade nodded, a realization that he had woken Peter up with one of his nightmares hitting him. He wrapped his arms around Peter, holding him in a hug and burring his face in the crook of Peter’s neck.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

The worry in Wade’s voice and that fact that he just apologized for a nightmare, something that he can’t even control struck Peter in his heart, tears lining his eyes. He ran a hand over Wade’s head, trying to sooth him.

“Honey, there’s nothing you have to be sorry for. It’s not your fault, okay? Promise.” 

He could feel his neck getting wet with Wade’s tears and Peter wanted to cry too, but Wade was vulnerable and he had to be strong for his boyfriend and give him the reassurance he needed.

“I-I have to tell you.” Wade mumbled, moving away from hiding against Peter so he could see his boyfriend’s face.

“Tell me what, Wade?”

“Why… I have to tell you how I got these scars. Why I look the way I do.”

“Babe, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, okay?”

“But you need to know, Pete. I want you to and it’s gonna pain me to tell you, but I really want you to know, okay?”

Peter nodded, silent. Peter held the merc’s hand, softly stroking over the top of his hand with his thumb. 

Wade sighed and looked down at their hands. “I was diagnosed with cancer. Prostate, brain, lungs and liver. It happened when I was with Vanessa, just… out of nowhere. It was too late to do anything and I didn’t want her to go through all of that, to see everything it’ll do to me, so I left. There was this guy that came up to me and said that he could cure everything and even make me a fucking superhero. 

His jaw clenched, “I was only thinking of her and I did it. I enrolled in the Weapon X program and they… shit, Peter. They…”

“Wade…” Peter could see the glow of Wade’s tear-filled eyes and even though Peter wanted desperately to know, he didn’t want to make Wade relive whatever it was these people did to him.

“They tortured me, Pete. Everyday. Round-The-Clock torture for a year. They electrocuted me, hosed me, whipped me, they tried everything to get me to mutate. Then the put me in this fucking tank where the o-two would fluctuate and it worked, I mutated and I had to spend fucking days in that thing with nothing but my fucking monster reflection staring back at me.”

Peter was quiet, he couldn’t believe someone would do something so horrible to someone, especially Wade. To know that there were more people that most likely went through a similar experience with Wade made Peter’s stomach turn.

“I thought I would go see Vanessa when I had escaped but I saw the looks people gave me and I didn’t wanna do that to her. But she saw me anyway and just as I had thought, she wanted nothing to do with someone that looked as hideous as me. As for the cancer, I still have it but my healing factor is constantly fighting it.”

“Does it hurt?” Peter knew how stupid of a question it was, he already knew the answer. He just wanted Wade to admit it.

“Every second of everyday hurts. A constant pain. But I’m used to it and it’s nothing more than a hum now and it only hurts bad when I focus on it or I get a fucking limb torn off or something.”

“Wade… I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve stopped them from hurting you.”

“This was before you became Spider-Man, baby boy. And this was when I was still in Canada. I could handle Weapon X, I had dealt with so much shit as a kid that it was almost like coming home.”

Peter felt sick, what happened to Wade as a kid? He had never mentioned his family besides when he would say he didn’t have one, much less mentioning his childhood. 

Wade must’ve realized this, “Do you want me to tell you that horror story, too?”

A tear ran down Peter’s cheek and he shook his head, “Not if you don’t want to. You must’ve gone through hell, Wade, I can’t even imagine…” he was full-on crying now, Wade, his Wade, had been tortured for a whole year and he hadn’t been there to stop it or to save Wade and the other poor victims. What hurt the most was that Peter knew that if Wade hadn’t gone through all of it, he wouldn’t have become Deadpool. And he wouldn’t have met Peter. 

Wade hugged him, running his fingers through Peter’s brown locks with Peter getting the older man’s shoulder wet with his tears.

Even though Peter hadn’t asked for it, Wade started telling him about his parents and his childhood, only making Peter’s heart ache more. Wade told him about all of the abuse; physical and sexual. He told Peter about his mother dying of cancer, cancer that Wade would get later in life, and his father blaming her death on him. Wade even admitted that he had believed him at the time. He said that living with his father had put him constantly on edge, never knowing when he’d get a beating for doing possibly anything that could’ve made his dad the least bit upset. 

“So that’s why I ran away and joined the army and you know the rest now.”

The room was silent, Peter taking all of it in. He knew now why Wade had mental illnesses. 

“It’s just… I know so much about you, Pete and you’re so open with me. You tell me everything and you hardly knew much about me. And at your aunt’s tonight, I… I really want to be with you as long as you’ll allow me and if that’s what I want I felt like I needed to tell you all of this. For you to know all of me.”

Peter leaned back to face his boyfriend, their roles having switched within the past half hour. Peter had ran out of tears a long time ago and his face was sticky from having cried so much. Wade deserved so much better, so much more than what life had given him. He wanted to beat the hell out of Wade’s father and Francis and anybody else that crawled their way into his boyfriend’s life just to tell him that he’d never be good enough, never be less than an ugly freak, that he would never have someone that could love him.

Peter made a vow to himself in this moment; a vow that he’d carry with him the rest of his life. He promised himself that he would never let Wade feel less than extraordinary, less than beautiful and strong, anything less than worthless. Because Wade Wilson was so deserving and so worthy of love. The man was always waiting for the other foot to drop with Peter and Peter was never going to let that happen. 

“Wade, my beautiful Wade,” Peter raised his hand up so he could kiss along the fingers, the knuckles, the ridges and scars, “You are so strong and I love you so much.”

A tear ran down Wade’s cheek, a weak smile on his face, “I love you too, Peter.”

Peter kissed Wade on his lips, his hands coming up to wrap around his neck. Peter was in control, tongue roaming the older man’s mouth and running hands across the back of Wade’s head. He laid back down, bringing Wade with him so he was on top of him. 

“Wade,” Peter sighed, looking into Wade’s eyes, “I want you to make love to me… please.”

Wade let out a small laugh, lightening up the mood a bit, “Again? Damn, Petey if I would’ve known how often you’d wanna have sex I would’ve agreed to meet your aunt a long time ago.”

Peter smiled, his teasing, familiar Wade returning. Peter kissed him again before making his way to Wade’s neck. Wade pulled off Peter’s shirt, running his hands across Peter’s chest and torso, giving Peter goosebumps. 

“So beautiful, Pete.”

“You are too, Wade.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s back, hands reaching for the hem of Wade’s shirt, pulling it off for it to meet his own on the bedroom floor. His hands returned to Wade’s back, caressing the scars and muscles as Wade started to grind down on Peter. He could feel himself getting hard, their clothed dicks rutting against each other. Peter’s hands went down to squeeze Wade’s ass, earning a moan from him. 

Peter pushed down Wade’s Hello Kitty pajama bottoms, leaving both of them in their briefs. Wade started to kiss down Peter’s chest, down to his abs, down to the waistline between skin and cloth. Wade then pulled off Peter’s briefs with his teeth and Peter was definitely all the way hard now. Wade then took off his own, both naked and hard for each other. 

It was slow and sensual, just like Peter had wanted, just like he had asked for. He honestly didn’t think Wade was capable of doing anything sexual with anything other than hunger and horniness but his boyfriend had proved him really, really wrong. Peter could feel Wade pouring every ounce of love he had for Peter into every touch, every thrust, and the look in his eyes only further proved his point.

They would breathe out compliments to each other, moan each other’s names and declare love more than the total amount of times they’ve individually said it throughout their relationship. 

Even though it was caring and loving, it was intense. Peter didn’t think that he could ever feel more love for another person; Wade was so good and Wade gave him everything. Even his sex with M.J. and Gwen hadn’t been this good, but then again Wade was also incredibly experienced and it showed.

Peter wasn’t even mad that his boyfriend had more experience in bed than him, it only made Peter marvel more at how great of a lover Wade is and could be. He even placed more trust in Wade for it.

Wade had Peter’s legs over his shoulders, whispering in his ear, “Fuck, Peter, you’re so good and warm. Love you, Pete. I never thought-I never… baby boy, I’m gonna cum.”

Peter’s hands were holding onto Wade’s head, panting, “Me too, baby. I’m almost there. Together, okay?”

Wade nodded and they both reached their high and came in sync and it was one of the best orgasms that Peter ever had. They laid in their post-orgasmic bliss, catching their breath and skin air-drying the sweat that had coated it. 

Sex with Wade was amazing, Peter had forgotten how much he had craved it. Having sex a few days a week soon became a daily event. Peter never thought that he could become so comfortable with someone while having sex. With M.J. and Gwen, they were always waiting until one of their houses were empty of relatives and they were just as inexperienced as Peter was at the time. 

But he lives with Wade and he didn’t have to worry about anybody catching them, or anybody complaining. Unless it was one of his neighbors and that had only happened one time and it left a flushing shirtless Peter apologizing in his doorway, embarrassed, while he could hear Wade groaning for Peter to come back to their room. 

Peter knew Wade in a way that he hadn’t known any of his past lovers or even friends that allowed himself to become so comfortable with the other man. At first he was embarrassed whenever Wade would mention something that they had done in bed, complimented Peter on how he looked, or commented on how he loved how easy he could get Peter going in a setting where they weren’t both naked and in private. But now, talking about and having sex with Wade seemed just as important and normal as Wade making pancakes for them. 

To Peter, he always imagined and always thought that sex was supposed to be a big thing in a relationship, and it is, especially considering he was dating someone like Wade who could crave sex anytime at the drop of a hat. What he hadn’t expected was that it would become something so easy and something that he could get so in tuned with. He knew Wade’s looks, tones of voice and body language enough now that he didn’t even have to ask if now would be a good time. Not only was Peter in tuned to Wade, but Wade was in tuned with him and that made it all the more better, Peter loved it.

They had gotten well familiar with each other’s bodies and although Wade’s scars were forever changing, Peter still tried to memorize them. He loved the way they felt against his own skin and he loved the way they made Wade look even more masculine and rugged; it added to the whole mercenary appeal. 

Peter had figured out, even the first time they had sex, or made out for that matter, that Wade loved having his neck kissed and bit. It made Wade moan and it gave something for Peter to do that he knew would absolutely drive Wade mad with want. Wade also liked Peter running his hands down his back and scratching it. For someone who was in constant pain, hickeys and scratch marks on Wade’s skin that were caused by Peter turned him on, it turned Peter on, too. They could both be a little possessive and Peter figured this as a good thing.

Peter on the other hand, loved when Wade’s hands would rake down his body, treating him as if he were made of porcelain. It sent shivers down Peter’s spine and made him feel like he was the only thing that Wade’s ever racing mind was focused on. Peter loved it when Wade would pull his hair and he always let out deep moans that he didn’t know he was capable of making. His brown locks were something that Wade envied but Peter always assured him that he didn’t care about his baldness, even added to his masculinity. Peter found that he really loved to have Wade eat him out and Wade loved it, too. Wade had once spent an entire hour doing so, completely worshipping his ass and sending Peter into about sixty minutes of pure bliss. 

Peter had grimaced at the idea at first, “Come on, Petey, it’ll feel really good and that ass needs the kind of attention it deserves.” Peter had never been proven more wrong in his life.

Getting comfortable in bed with each other and being in tuned to each other also meant that sooner or later certain things will be brought up to try to spice it up. Those certain things were kinks and Peter knew that Wade probably had every one known under the sun. It made him nervous because he had never done anything kinky before and the more he and Wade had sex, the more Peter could sense Wade wanting to do something, but didn’t have the heart to ask Peter for it. 

Peter had thought about it, during slow days at work or in-between classes. He tried to think of things he would be into during sex and as red as it made his cheeks, he knew that he had wanted to try it out with Wade. He told himself that it was a common kink and that Wade would probably never think twice about it, although to Peter, it made perfect sense. He found the physical size difference between himself and Wade to be incredibly hot and the age difference was always something that got him going if he thought about it long enough.

Yes, Peter Parker, Spider-Man, had a daddy kink. Coming to these conclusions Peter started to flush in a lecture that had begun to be boring long ago. Calling Wade “Daddy” was a nice thought, an arousing thought and Peter was so delighted that this boring lecture was his last class of the day.

The class had ended and Peter was rushing home. He thought about just exactly how to bring it up to Wade as they have never had kinky sex before. He figured that he would just slip the word in while they were going at it, say it was just a slip up when it really wouldn’t be and Wade would possibly do things to him that made Peter’s knees weak. 

He was all prepared to jump Wade and do exactly that when he had opened their apartment door and walked to their bedroom to find Wade. Wade was laying on the bed in a very seductive pose that has probably been shown in numerous movies, t.v. shows, and perfume and lingerie commercials for decades - you know the one. Not only was Wade in that pose, but he was naked in nothing but pink silk panties.

Peter’s mouth dropped at the sight, taking all of Wade in. The first thought he had was that Wade beat him to bringing something kinky into their sex lives, but he wasn’t going to complain. His dick was already hardening at just the sight of his boyfriend, scars on display and Wade’s own hard dick straining against the panties. Panties! Here was another kink that Peter didn’t even know he had, didn’t even think about.

They should look ridiculous on Wade, they should, but… they really don’t. The pink only accentuated the underlying pink and red tones in his skin from the scars. And even though Wade didn’t have a feminine bone in his body, six foot two’s worth of broad muscle, it made him look small and submissive. 

“Hey, Petey, how was class?” Wade spoke as if he weren’t wearing what he was wearing, laying like he was laying, and didn’t have Peter at the foot of their bed half hard in his jeans.

“F-Fine, Wade, holy shit,” he blinked, taking off his jacket and tossing it to Who Cares Land, shoving his converse off and crawling on the bed toward Wade, “is all of this for me?”

Wade nodded, Peter hovering over him now, and in a small voice asked, “Do you like it?” As if Peter were going to hurt him in some way because he wanted to wear panties.

Peter looked Wade in his wonderful brown eyes, “I fucking love it.”

Wade looked away in a small smile, the slightest amount of blush showing.

“God, Wade, you look… you look so good, so hot. I-“ Peter started to laugh, “believe it or not I was gonna come in here to tell you that we should start getting kinky.”

“Well is this kinky enough for you, baby boy?”

“Yeah,” Peter leaned down to finally press his lips to Wade’s in a slow kiss that gradually became heated, “Damn, baby, I don’t wanna ruin these, they look so fucking good on you.”

“How about you take them off, then?” Wade moved so that his legs were opened with Peter sitting between them. Wade was being so submissive, something that Wade had never allowed himself to be and Peter was loving it. 

He ran his hands slowly around Wade’s shoulders, down his chest, running over hard nipples, down to his stomach. His hands glazed over where the panties covered his hips, the silk making Peter’s spine tingle and such a nice contrast to the rough skin that was Wade’s. His hands then made their way to softly rub the man’s thighs, down to his propped-up knees. 

He leaned down to kiss Wade’s collarbone and chest, lips finding those hard nipples to suck on, Wade letting out deep moans. His mouth continued sucking on Wade’s nipples while one of his hands crawled towards the panties, pulling them down slowly. Peter backed up, removing his mouth, to take them all the way off, leaving Wade completely naked and hard while Peter himself still fully clothed, panties still in his hand. 

Peter took note of this and removed his jeans, tossing them to the floor with Wade’s panties. He then went back to hurriedly kissing Wade, all tongue and teeth. Wade moved down to his jawline, leaving a trail of love bites while making his way down Peter’s neck. Peter was moaning and grinding against Wade, himself now fully hard. 

Wade’s hands traveled to grab Peter’s ass, Peter bucking his hips against Wade’s as a reaction. He then pulled down Peter’s boxers to join the building pile of clothing on the floor. 

“Can you grab the lube for me?” Wade breathed, grinding in time with Peter. 

Peter nodded and reached into their bedside table drawer and handed the bottle to Wade. Wade coated his fingers and reached around to send a finger inside Peter. 

“More,” Peter moaned, he could handle more than one finger in at a time right now but he didn’t wanna be pushy. 

Wade went ahead and sent in a second one, scissoring and thrusting the fingers in and out of Peter, stretching him out. Peter didn’t know whether to keep rutting against Wade or to grind back on his fingers, both felt so good.

“Goddamn,” Peter sighed beside Wade’s ear, “you have no idea what you fucking do to me, Wade. You should wear panties - girly things - more often, I know you love it. Love dressing up for me, for yourself to feel so freakin pretty.”

Wade pushed the third finger in and Peter moaned his boyfriend’s name. 

“Love it when you moan for me, baby boy. You wanna pass me a condom so I can fill your sweet ass up?” Wade was getting cocky, returning to his previously dominate persona during sex.

Peter got a condom out from the same drawer and really? Why didn’t he just do that when he got the lube, he thought, could’ve saved time. Peter unwrapped the condom and Wade was about to flip them over when Peter stopped him.

“Oh no big guy, we’re not flipping this ship around. I’m gonna ride you.” Peter paused, before rolling the condom onto Wade, “If-If that’s okay.”

“Fuck, it’s more than okay, baby boy. You can ride me anytime for days on end if you want, shit.”

Wade removed his fingers and Peter whimpered at the loss but was soon stimulated again once he had lined himself over Wade and slowly sunk himself down on his boyfriend’s cock. They let out a chorus of moans and Peter placed his hands on Wade’s chest to keep himself up right. A thought of using his spider stickiness in many, many ways with Wade during sex flashed through his head and told himself another time. Now was the time to focus on the fact that Wade wore panties and not to pass out from the pure bliss that as gliding through him.

Peter lifted himself up and slid back down, sweat making parts of his hair stick, his face hot and mouth parted open. He started a good pace, and the thought of using his spider powers during sex came through his head again when he realized the small amount of stamina and strength his thighs needed to ride Wade. How had he never thought about using his powers during sex before? He groaned thinking of all the things he could do.

“Fuck, Pete, look at you. Bouncing on my cock like you were made for it.”

“Wade,” Peter whined, “You-You have to wear those more often, shit.”

“I get it, baby boy, you love seeing Deadpool in lingerie.”

“Think of all the stuff we could do, Wade,” he leaned down and kissed Wade sloppily, mumbling against his lips, “We could use my spider powers during sex, I can web you to a wall and ride you all fucking night. Or a ceiling, fuck. I could use my super strength and completely fucking dominate you while you’re wearing a dress or panties or something - holy fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Wade moaned and dug his fingers in Peter’s hair, earning a moan from the younger, to make him stay close and keep kissing him.

“You’re so sexy, Pete, fuck. Look at your lean-ass body doing all this work,” Peter put one hand on the headboard to get a better grip, sitting back up and Wade’s hand falling out of his hair. He started fucking himself on Wade hard, letting some of his super strength show, “Fuck, Pete, yeah.”

Peter picked up his pace, fucking hard and fast on Wade. 

“Wade, baby, I’m almost there. I’m-“

“Go ahead, come for me, baby boy. I’m right there with you.”

Peter came moaning Wade’s name, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, cum hitting his stomach and chest along with some falling on Wade. Wade came inside him only a few seconds after, gripping Peter’s hips hard enough they could bruise and rapidly saying a string of curses. 

Peter fell next to Wade, sliding himself off of him in the process. Wade got up to throw the condom away and returned to lay next to Peter who was laying on his stomach with his limbs stretched out. 

Wade ran his hands through Peter’s hair, removing part of it from his eyes. Peter smiled at him. A sense of complete happiness took over him and he came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t want to do any of this with anyone other than him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Petey.”

Afterwords, it was easy to say that their sex life had definitely improved. Peter used his spider powers just like he had wanted to do, much to both of their desires and Wade continued to wear panties but not so much that they became any less of something unexpected to Peter. Wade had even dressed up in some of the dresses he had apparently already owned.

“Where have you been keeping these?”

“In our closet, baby boy! All of my panties are in my Hello Kitty shoe box and the dresses were just in the corner against the wall behind my suits. You really didn’t notice me bring them in from my apartment?”

Peter had blushed, “Guess not…”

Peter had sheepishly told Wade about his daddy kink and even though he was somewhat embarrassed by it, Wade had taken it in stride just like part of him had thought he would. Wade then began to help Peter explore possible kinks. They had even experimented with exhibitionism, much without Peter’s knowledge of what exactly they were doing.

Wade had kind of sprung it up on him; they were on a patrol and it had been a slow night in New York City crime. They had managed to stop some typical robbers of a small ATM and they were catching their breath in the ally behind the building. Wade was being flirty as per usual and they had started making out - which was by no means new to Peter, they’ve made out in public with and without their masks - but before he knew it Wade had Peter’s cock out, pumping it while pulling the bottom of his suit down to start fingering his ass. 

Peter gasped in the realization that they were outside and in public and anyone could catch them, not just them but Deadpool and Spider-Man. Peter was running through headlines that the Bugle could possibly publish if someone where to catch them and heat was turning his face pink from more than one cause when he stopped Wade, hand reaching back to grab his wrist.

“What-What are you doing?” he hated how breathless he had sounded.

“What do you mean?” Wade was completely oblivious to what exactly was at risk.

“You’re about to-and we’re outside.”

“And?”

“Pe-People could catch us, Wade!”

“Isn’t that part of the thrill?” Peter hated to admit that Wade saying that in his deep tone of voice had turned him on, “Isn’t that part of the rush? The want?” 

Peter was running through scenarios and even though the idea of Deadpool and Spider-Man making an obscene headline was something to be concerned about, he figured that as long as he kept his own mask on it couldn’t be too bad. He was hard and heavy in Wade’s hand and it was already well after one in the morning, what could really happen? 

The saying “the city that never sleeps” ran through his head as he leaned back in to continue making out with his boyfriend, Wade’s hand back to pumping him and opening him up with the other. 

He hated to admit it at the time, but it was hot. Being in a back ally in their suits after the rush of stopping villains and thieves or whoever they brought down was hot and Peter grew to love it. He was practically dragging Wade to a secure area in the city at the end of their patrols, just for the man to pin him to the bed again when they got home.

But the first time had been on a particularly warmer November day, and as the month and the following ones had grown cold, they stayed with Wade wearing feminine clothing and Peter calling him “Daddy”.

They also played with the idea of watching each other masturbate and just like fucking in back alleys, this one had come up without Peter knowing that he totally had a thing for it. Wade had been on a three day job and they hadn’t been apart since before they started dating which had been for five months now. Peter wasn’t aware of how attached he had grown to the merc and how lonely and absolutely horny he could get if he weren’t there.

Wade had walked in on him, Peter groaning his name with furrowed eyebrows. His eyes had gone wide when they met his boyfriend’s.

“Well what a lovely fucking present to come home to.” Wade had smirked and walked over to sit at Peter’s desk chair, “Keep going, baby boy. Wanna watch you.” 

They had come up with a safe word long ago and even though this wasn’t even remotely extreme, Peter had thought about it just out of sheer embarrassment, but decided against it and continued with himself. 

They hardly ever did it, but whenever they really wanted to drag their sex out, one of them would masturbate in front of the other and eventually began denying the other of orgasming. 

For Valentine’s Day, Peter had given Wade a lap dance without the slightest bit of shame, for once in his life. Wade had been having a particularly bad day, with both cancer and self-confidence and Peter decided to give him something that he would have to do no work for. 

Peter may have taken some dance classes when he was a kid and even though they never did anything sexual of course, he was incredibly flexible and he wasn’t oblivious to how to dance sexually. He may or may not dance in the kitchen and may or may not have practiced lap dancing all while Wade wasn’t home.

Wade then picked him up, dropping him on the bed to make him moan and writher, spewing love for Wade’s skin.

A kink that had been discovered late in comparison to all of their others, a couple months later when it was warm outside again and the plants began to bud out and come back to life, was that Peter loved being choked. Not in an aggressive way, but just enough that if Wade wanted to stop the air flow from his lungs he could. Wade’s hands clasping his neck gently but with a distant force really got Peter going. Having the world’s best mercenary completely dominate him, hand around his neck to be in charge of Peter’s breathing got Peter hard just thinking about it.

Peter didn’t even know he wanted it. His mouth beat him to it before he had time to process the mere thought. They were in the middle of Wade thrusting into him hard and slow, a pace and force that Peter learned to crave. He was moaning for Wade, completely blissed out.

He blurted, “Daddy, please, I want you to choke me.” Wade had momentarily stopped, blinking. Peter’s eyes went wide with the realization, not that he had said it necessarily, but the fact that he actually wanted it. He mumbled, “Please.” and Wade’s hand was on his neck, Peter moaning with pleasure. 

Sex with Wade, just like it had been in the beginning, was so good. Peter always craved it. The only con was that every time, Wade topped. Don’t get Peter wrong, he loved to be on bottom, he really did. It was just that sometimes he wanted to give instead of take. Sometimes he wanted to completely worship and make love to Wade and other times he wanted to web him to whatever surface and fuck the older man into oblivion.

Peter never brought it up because he didn’t want to upset Wade in some way. That and Peter really couldn’t complain about it too much when Wade gave it to him so good. 

Things were going so well between them, it felt like they had known each other for an entire lifetime. Peter felt weird when he thought about his life before he knew Wade, he didn’t know that he had been missing something that could fill the hole in his heart from Gwen and more.

They were fighting Doc Oct and his many, many robots that were trying to destroy the city. The Avengers had even shown up, trying to stop the mass destruction that was taking place. The robots seemed to be in an endless amount and Doc Oct was hiding away on top of the New York Times building with the controls for the robots, watching the city crumble. They were all taking out as many robots as they could, but nothing seemed to be working, they just kept coming and rummaging through buildings.

Iron Man had called out to him, “Spider-Man, I need you to web Deadpool to the top of the building so he can take out Octavius.” 

Peter wanted to tell him that Deadpool wasn’t going to take anybody out, that he had become non-lethal and that killing anybody but the robots was cruel and unnecessary. But he wasn’t going to argue with one of his idols. He looked up to Stark and he was just happy that he knew who Spider-Man was at this point.

So he followed orders and ran over to where Wade was tearing apart and shooting at robots. 

“Hey, Stark wants you to take him out, I’m gonna try and get you up there, okay?”

“Do you want me to take him out?”

“Wade, this is no time for a moral debate,” he scooped the merc up, holding him against his side and started webbing his way over to the New York Times, “of course I don’t want you to kill him. But it’s Iron Man’s orders and I don’t wanna disappoint him.”

“Well Iron Asshat can cool his suit because I’m not gonna kill him.”

Peter felt a sense of pride and started climbing up the side of the building, Wade on his back now. When they reached the top, Deadpool climbed over the edge from Peter’s back onto the top of the building. Once Peter had gotten himself on the rooftop he could not only see Doc Oct, but a few dozen robots, bigger ones, guarding him.

Deadpool was already taking some out, slowly making his way towards the villain, who was taunting them and laughing.

“Even if you guys somehow stop me, my bots will keep going, destroying the city until there’s nothing left but themselves and rubble. New York has had it too good for too long and it’s time we start over with me as the leader.” 

“That will never happen!” Peter yelled at him. 

He kept trying to shoot webbing at him, but bots kept attacking him every time he got a moment to be able to do so. He and Wade both had about eighteen or so robots on them and it was getting hard to pinpoint exactly where Doc Oct was.

The robots were using their sharp hands to cut jabs at him, cutting through parts of his suit. They were trying to pin him to the top of the roof, but Peter sprung himself out of the clutter, only for him to be attacked by them again. He was trying to keep his eyes looking out for Wade and the villain but it was getting hard with the constant moving and swarming.

“Spidey!”

Peter whipped around just in time to see Deadpool being cornered by bots at one of the four corners of the roof, Doc Oct laughing. Peter flipped above his own hoard of robots, running towards Wade. 

He didn’t make it in time though and Wade’s fighting skills and gun couldn’t keep up, the bots pushing him over the edge. 

“Wade!” he screamed. He shot a web to the next building and dove, trying to catch Wade before he landed on the hard street. 

Flashbacks of Gwen were taking over his mind and the thought that he had promised himself never again. Never again. And like correcting a mistake, he shot a web at Wade and once he knew it was sticking to his boyfriend’s suit, he pulled up. Wade was soon wrapped around his side, his arm wrapping around him and swinging them to another rooftop. Peter wasn’t paying attention to the buildings or the bots or Doc Oct or the Avengers for that matter, all that was on his mind now was Wade and getting him to safety. 

“Thanks, Spidey. Really got overwhelming there for a minute.” Wade chuckled as they landed on the new rooftop. 

“That wasn’t funny, Wade! Don’t-Don’t try to make this a lighthearted thing, I could’ve lost you!”

“Pete-“

“Just stay here, okay? I’m gonna finish this with the Avengers and I’ll just meet you at home.”

“You don’t want me helping anymore?”

“Not right now, Wade! Just-Please! Just listen to me!”

“Okay…” Peter hated how disappointed he sounded but Peter needed to know that Wade would be somewhere out of harm’s way, “I’ll see you at home, then.”

Peter nodded and shot a web and was off to go back to fighting. He apologized to Tony and Tony told him to keep shutting down the robots. He followed orders again, not wanting to disappoint. 

Peter fought with persistence, wanting this to end. Wade was constantly a thought in the back of his mind and he just wanted to get home to him so he could yell at him. But responsibilities kept him fighting. He just reminded himself that he was alongside the Avengers, which was extremely cool. He was secretly hoping that they could all do this again sometime.

It took another hour for someone to get close to Doc Oct again, and it had been Tony that took him down. Tony didn’t kill him and Peter was so thankful for it, he didn’t think he could handle his idol murdering someone especially after all he’d just been put through. 

Peter made his way home, parts of his suit shredded with dried bits of blood and bruises in the slow process of healing. He thought about what he wanted to tell Wade but everything he thought of sounded stupid and like most things, he decided that he’d wing it.

He opened the door to their apartment and it didn’t occur to him until then, but there was a very strong possibility that Wade wouldn’t even be there. Worry shot through him as he rushed through the apartment, looking for his boyfriend of almost a year. 

“Wade?” he yelled, tears coming to his eyes at the realization that Wade was in fact, not there. Worry took over him; what if this was Wade breaking up with him? Did Wade go back to Sister Margret’s, back to full time mercenary work? What if Wade was trying to harm himself in someway? “Fuck.” he huffed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t lose Wade.

He took a shower, crying most of the time, dried blood washing off of him and down the drain. He didn’t want a life without Wade. Wade had managed to flirt and crawl into his life, inviting himself on patrols with Spider-Man, earning Peter’s trust. Peter’s trust that Wade wouldn’t walk away.

He got out of the shower, begrudgingly drying himself off. He was about to put his suit back on when he heard a creaking noise; a creaking noise that sounded very much like their door opening. He hurriedly went to the bedroom connected to the bathroom and put on boxers and shorts before going to the door. 

Wade was on his way to the kitchen with both hands holding some kind of takeout, still fully dressed in his Deadpool suit and Peter let go of a breath that he had been holding.

“Wade,” Peter sighed, going over to hug the merc, “Jesus Christ, I thought you’d left me or something.”

“No, I just thought I’d get us some good Italian cuisine to munch over while I tell you how sorry I am. I am sorry, you know? I could’ve done better and I didn’t mean to cause you to panic or anything.” Wade set the takeout bags on the kitchen table and took his mask off.

“It’s just… I don’t want to lose you, okay? I don’t know what I’d do without you, Wade. And-And seeing you fall to your death brought back memories of Gwen and I-I told myself that I’d never let that happen again. That someone’s death wasn’t going to be because of me, as much as I can help it. It’s my responsibility to help and save people and when I can’t even do that to the one person I love I-“

“-Peter, you know I can’t die.”

“That doesn’t mean that I want you to! That doesn’t mean that I wanna watch you fall to your death like I had to do with Gwen! If I had shot my web any later you would’ve-you could’ve died. And that would’ve been on me.”

“Peter, it’s not your fault-“

“-Yes, it is! I can’t-I can’t handle the thought of you dying because of me. I killed Gwen and I killed Uncle Ben and I killed Mr. Stacy. I don’t wanna-“

“You didn’t kill them! When are you going to get that through your head! You… you’re always so hung up on this, Pete, and… and it just really hurts to see you get so bent up because of something in the past, something that you couldn’t control.”

“But that’s the whole point, I was in control. I could’ve prevented every one of them from dying and I didn’t.” he was crying now and this totally wasn’t the way he had hoped this would go, he’s just ranting. 

“You didn’t know that there was going to be a robber at the store, you didn’t know that Gwen’s dad was going to try and help you, and you didn’t know that Gwen was going to try and help you either. Peter… you’re really breaking my heart, here, I already told you I was sorry. It was my fault, okay?”

“It’s not your fault… if I had been paying more attention to my surroundings, I would’ve seen that you needed help.”

“And if I had called out your name sooner, you could’ve helped me. And you did! You stopped me from falling, which would’ve been a fucking mess to clean up by the way, not the best way to go.” Wade started taking the boxes out of the bags, going to their silverware drawer to grab some forks. 

He sat down and Peter droopily pulled out his own chair to sit down. He wasn’t really hungry right now, but he knew that he needed to eat, so he slowly munched on the fettuccine and dried the few tears that managed to roll down his cheeks.

“I just don’t want anymore killing.” he whispered.

He had been dropping hints more often than he used to. They’ve known each other for too long and have been dating long enough that Wade should know that Peter was only going to put up with his mercenary business for so long. And Peter did give him credit, the man had taken less and less jobs for less and less money and Peter was proud of that. But he would be even more proud if Wade would stop altogether. 

“That means from you, too, you know.” Peter added, mumbling.

Wade sighed, “I’ve lost people too, you know. Weasel only talks to me when he has to and Logan only shows up whenever he feels like he wants to. And Nathan, although dead, taught me everything I’ve ever needed to know. He was always trying to build me up; he always proved me to be something more than even I thought I could be,” he chuckled, “Hell, I was half in love with him.”

Peter already knew about Weasel and Logan, had even met Weasel before, but this was the first that he had ever heard Wade talk about Nathan, whoever he was.

“But I have you, now,” Wade continued, his voice soft and serious, “and you never let me put myself down either. I do miss Nate but I don’t let myself dwell on it, after all, it was all his decision in the end. He wanted to, tried to, make my whole craziness less of a mess.”

Whoever this Nathan guy was, Peter didn’t find himself jealous like he had been, in some way, with Vanessa, but rather relived and happy. He found comfort in the knowledge that someone before himself and after Weapon X wanted Wade to feel loved and more human than he thought of himself to be.

“You’ve never had anyone die though.”

“May I remind you what I do for a living?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’ve lost friends, same as you. Harry turned into the damn Green Goblin all because I wouldn’t give him my blood. Ned died, Randy and M.J. are both on-again-off-again friends. Otherwise it’s just you, and I don’t wanna lose you, too.”

Wade sighed as they were putting the take out boxes and bags in the trash, “I may have been thinking about it for a while and even though the boxes hate it… I suppose that I can stop un-aliving people. Permanently.”

A smile grew on Peter’s face, “Really? For real?”

Wade groaned, “Yes, for real. As much as I don’t want to, I’ll do it. For you.”

Peter squealed and hugged him, “Thank you so much, Wade! I know this is hard for you to do but it’s for the best, I promise.”

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do.” Wade hugged him back, his normal upbeat tone of voice returning.

“I love you too, honey. I so promise stopping this will be worth it,” Peter started pecking little kisses all over Wade’s face, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Peter was so excited and happy and proud of his boyfriend that he had lifted his feet from the floor and wrapped his legs around Wade. His head was now above Wade’s and he started placing more kisses on top of his bald head.

Wade laughed, a hand placed on Peter’s back, “Okay, Spider-Monkey.”

“I knew you could be this good Wade, thank you so much. I swear it’ll feel so much better saving lives instead of taking them, you won’t regret it, I promise.”

“You better mean it, Spidey or I might seriously regret saying anything. I’ll call my guy tomorrow and let him know that Deadpool’s not gonna be a merc anymore.”

Peter’s face was starting to hurt from how much he was smiling; Wade was completely serious about this and he meant it. Peter had been afraid that he was going to have to give Wade an ultimatum if he wouldn’t stop the “un-aliving” soon. Peter hadn’t been sure how much longer he could date someone that went against his morals and beliefs. But Wade had decided this on his own and that just showed Peter how much he was improving. 

And Wade was improving. The only good thing that really came out of this fight, other than Wade swearing that he’d stop being a mercenary, was that they had fought with the Avengers. Peter looked up to Tony and Wade to Steve, both of them always wanting to be apart of the team. 

Spider-Man must have proven to be good enough because throughout the following months they had called Peter on to join them in more and more of their missions. Wade was jealous, although he didn’t want to admit it. Peter wanted to ask if his boyfriend could join but he was still new to the team himself, not even a permanent member, and he didn’t want to go around asking for things that he already knew the answer to.

Peter knew that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. probably had records on thousands of people, files on files for each individual. Wade was probably no doubt one of the records that they had on hand and those records probably showed more of Wade’s past than Peter would like to know. Almost all of his past up until when Wade stopped killing for a living had been being a mercenary and the Avengers definitely didn’t want a mercenary on their team. 

Peter knew that they probably had a record of himself as well but he didn’t like to think about it too much. He didn’t want to know just exactly how much S.H.I.E.L.D. knew and he didn’t want them finding out anything about Spider-Man’s alter-ego if he could help it. 

Peter and Wade still did their patrols, which became nightly over a year ago when Wade had moved in. Peter always made sure that Wade still felt useful and important and that included their patrols, it’s what brought them together, after all. 

Peter still enjoyed and craved his own time as Spider-Man. He loved Tony, don’t get him wrong, he’s looked up to the man since he was a kid, but he loved not having to take orders from somebody all the time. The relief from pressure to impress Tony Stark and do his best for him was more draining than he had thought it would be and sometimes he just wanted to swing through the city with Wade. They still got take out afterwords most nights before returning to their humble apartment. 

College started back up for Peter and he was beyond grateful that he had the scholarship Empire State University had granted him for the first four years. Working at the Bugle for five years not only allowed him to have his own apartment and be a not-as-poor-as-he-could-be college student but it allowed him to save the rest of the money that he didn’t spend; using it to pay for his next four.

He planned on getting a masters in biophysics and a doctrine in biochemistry, but he was just focused on a masters right now. He didn’t know how long he could stretch his money and graduate school was expensive. He thought about working as a teacher’s assistant in addition to the Bugle, but Wade had told him that he didn’t want him overwhelming himself. 

Wade had also offered to help pay for Peter’s expenses. Peter had wanted to say yes but he felt dirty at the thought of using blood money in order for him to get a degree. After all, it was only the end October and he was doing fine. He worked the math out and as long as he kept his job and none of his regular bills increased, give and take the electric bill during the winter, he should be able to make it through the year. 

Everything had been working out great, Spider-Man was joining the Avengers on their missions more and more often, he was getting good grades, paying for his own tuition. The Bugle was still on his ass about more Spider-Man pictures, but when weren’t they? His relationship with Wade had felt guilt-free ever since Wade retired from being a mercenary. 

It was the beginning of Thanksgiving break. It was completely unexpected and Peter hated looking back on it. He was on his way home from class, as usual, ready for a full ten days free from school. Ready to spend ten days with Wade; sleeping in and having the marathons they haven’t had time for since summer. 

But when he opened the door to their apartment, he discovered that it was empty of his boyfriend. He felt the same weight in his chest as he did in July when they had that fight and Peter had thought he’d left. Peter told himself not to worry, that Wade was probably out somewhere. He could be getting groceries or doing other errands. 

So he waited for him to come back, taking his coat and shoes off and going into the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate. He took the mug once he had mixed the hot water and powder and walked into the living room to lay on the couch and watch whatever he could find on Netflix to pass the time.

The sun had set but Peter reminded himself that it was only five and Wade could still be out. More time passed and after watching almost a complete season of It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Peter realized that it was nine and Wade should definitely be home by now. 

Maybe he just thought to wait for me for patrol and didn’t wanna waste time by going back home, he thought. He turned the t.v. off and pulled his suit on, climbing out of the bedroom window.

He made his way to their usual meeting spot but Wade wasn’t there. Peter waited for over an hour and his boyfriend still wasn’t showing up. At this point, he was more worried for Wade than he was for civilians. He hated that he thought that but this was Wade! 

Peter hurried back home, looking all over the apartment for Wade just to find it in the same condition that he had left it in. Peter twiddled his fingers in worry; he knew that Wade was still unpredictable regardless of how long he’d known him. What if he took a job? But he quit… didn’t he? What if Logan contacted him and they’re just catching up or something? What if…

Peter didn’t even want to think it. He knew how horrible Wade’s mind could be to him, he didn’t want to imagine Wade doing something drastic because of something the boxes said. But he knew that that was a possible explanation for his boyfriend missing. 

He texted him, remembering that he hadn’t gotten anything from Wade all day.

‘honey where are you? I’m really worried…’

He waited almost a half hour with no reply, the little “delivered” label stuck underneath the text. His eyes started to water and he thought of something that Wade might have said or something that Peter himself might have said that would send Wade running. He couldn’t come up with anything, Wade was always self-deprecating, although less now than he used to be, but they hadn’t had a serious fight since July. 

All of their fights were about little stuff anyways, like which Chris was the best Chris and which Mexican restaurant to order from. They never got real serious and Peter had made sure a long time ago that Wade would go to sleep feeling nothing but his best self, no matter how much they might have fought that night. 

Wade always blamed everything on himself and Peter really wished he wouldn’t. He wanted to hurt Wade’s dad so bad, his fist hurt, he didn’t even realize his hands had turned to fists. He wanted to hurt everyone that had ever made Wade feel so badly about himself to the point where Peter - and Nathan, he supposed - had to continually reassure him that he was worthy of the love he was giving him.

Peter had an idea of where Wade could possibly be and climbed out the window once again. He swung through the city with his webs for what had to be ten or so minutes and he didn’t remember it being this far away from his apartment. Right when he thought he had gone too far, he came to the right block. 

He didn’t even have to try to remember which window was his and was somewhat surprised that it was open, ready for Peter to come in. Or for Deadpool to come in. It was the bathroom window, but it didn’t matter which one it was because Peter knew that this was definitely Wade’s old apartment.

He opened the door to the rest of the safe house, making his way toward the living room. It was dark and he could see what looked like a glob on the floor against the wall and as he got closer he could see that it was Wade. Closer even, he could see the lighter shade of black in the dark that was painted on the wall, and closer now Peter could tell, could smell, that it was blood.

“No,” he mumbled to himself, “No. No. No. No. No. No! Wade!” taking his mask off, he ran towards the glob, who he recognized as Wade now, kneeling down next to him. 

Wade was unconscious, a gun in his hand and as Peter lifted him into his lap, his head covered in drying blood and brain matter in the process of healing. Peter took the gun and threw it to the other side of the room, tears starting to blind his vision. Peter held him tight, sobs echoing in the quiet apartment. 

“Fuck, Wade. I should’ve known that you were suffering… I should’ve come earlier. I should’ve been paying more attention to you.” he leaned over his body, crying for all that it was worth, “I’m so, so sorry. Please wake up, Wade… This is my fault, I know there’s signs, even with you, there had to have been signs. If I had payed more attention to you instead of everything else in my life, I would’ve known. I could’ve helped you and now,” he sniffled, “now you’re dead. I know you can’t die permanently, even though you want to, just please… please come back. Wake up. For me… I love you, Wade.”

Peter held his boyfriend and cried for what seemed like hours. He didn’t even really know how much time had passed, he wasn’t sure how long it would take for Wade to heal so much for him to come back to life. It took him almost ten hours to regrow a limb, how long would it take him to repair his brain, to make him return to life?

“I…,” Peter knew that Wade probably couldn’t hear him but he wanted him to. And conscious Wade would probably change the subject before he could get all that he wanted to out, “I know that I can’t cure your depression. I know that it’s a mental illness. But shit, Wade, I really want to try. I want and have been trying to do anything that I can to make it a little less heavy for you. I mean it, when you get back I need you to know that I want to help. I need you to accept my help.” he whispered the last sentence. 

He held Wade’s hand, rubbing his thumb over it, waiting for him to come back. He was almost asleep, he didn’t even know what time it was and his phone had died a while ago. He felt Wade’s fingers flinch and he looked down to see them clasping his hand back. 

“Wade?”

Wade coughed and blinked his eyes open, “Petey?” Peter smiled, relived and happy that Wade was alive again. “What are you doing here? What hap-oh…”

Wade sat up and removed himself from Peter’s lap, sitting a ways a way from him on the floor.

“Wade-“

“Sorry you had to see that, Pete. That was kinda the whole point in me doing it here, I didn’t want you to know.” he wasn’t looking at him and that made Peter want to yell, cry, leave, and comfort him all at the same time. Wade could be so stubborn and it only took part in his self-hatred. 

Peter slowly scooted closer to him, “Wade, please… you have to let me help you, I want to help you, I… do you have any idea what coming here to see that you had done that to yourself did to me? I know you can’t help the thoughts in your head and I know I can’t cure you but I want to help you out and you need to accept my help. Please, I don’t want you to hurt anymore than you already do.”

“It’s not that simple, Pete. And I’m sorry you had to see me un-alive myself but you don’t have to make it your grand mission to save me, okay?”

“That’s-That’s not what I’m trying to say, I-“

“-I’m not someone that can be saved, alright? So don’t let your hero complexities think that you can help me, that I can change, because I can’t okay? I’m a mercenary, I’m a killer and a murder and I’m damn good at it and that’s never going to change.”

“What are you saying?” 

Wade was silent.

“I thought you retired from merc work? Were-Were you doing it behind my back? I thought-“

“-No, I haven’t taken any jobs! I wouldn’t betray your trust like that, Pete, you should know that by now. I just…” his voice went quiet, “I just haven’t killed somebody in so long and the boxes were craving it, I was craving it.”

Peter’s heart felt heavy. Wade killed himself just out of spite of not having killed someone else in so long? 

Peter softened his voice, now wasn’t the time to fight. “What did they say?”

Wade looked at him then looked away, “You don’t wanna know, Peter. They… They can be meaner than you think.”

Peter had shuffled his way close enough to Wade that he could cup the older man’s face in his hands. “I know. I know how cruel they can be. What did they say?” he wasn’t aware that he was quietly crying now, sniffling with tears in his eyes. 

“Peter, please…”

“What were they telling you, Wade?”

Wade was looking everywhere put Peter’s eyes, “They… were saying that they missed the rush of killing someone. Then Yellow suggested that I just do it to myself and White agreed. They… God, Petey, you don’t want to know.”

“I need to set those assholes straight, okay? Because I’m never going to let you do this again.”

“Can we just…” Wade sighed, “go home? Look, I’m sorry that you had to see me dead, Pete, I really am, but I just wanna forget about all of this, okay?”

Peter could see the desperation in his eyes. “We can’t just pretend like this didn’t happen, Wade.”

“I really don’t deserve you, Pete, you’re too good to me. You have to have gotten annoyed with me by now.”

Peter let a small laugh out, “Pool Party, I’ve been annoyed by you since the moment I met you. But now it’s not so much annoyance as it is… endearing. I know that talking as much as you do and all the other habits you have is just part of who you are. And I’ve grown to love it.” 

A less heavy silence took over the room and their crying eyes dried. Peter wasn’t sure if he would ever get over seeing Wade in such a condition but he didn’t want to spend much longer in the safe house. 

“Come on,” Peter said, standing up and offering a hand to Wade, “let’s go home.” Wade took his hand, standing up and Peter grabbed his mask but before he put it on he said, “And Wade?”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“You deserve so much more than what you’ve been through.”

Peter pulled the mask on and Wade jumped on his back. Peter carried him in a piggyback the few feet before web-slinging them out of the safe house and back to their own apartment. 

Once they were back, Wade had wanted to go take a shower and although Peter didn’t really want Wade to be alone right now, he supposed it was a good idea. If Peter could die and come back to life he would probably want a shower afterwords, too.

Peter changed out of his suit into his pajamas and went into the kitchen to make Wade some tea. Wade soon came out wearing sweat pants and one of Peter’s hoodies, hood pulled up. Peter sighed because one, Wade was feeling self-conscious and two, Wade was going to stretch out another one of his articles of clothing, even though he secretly liked it. 

“Feeling any better?” Peter asked and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

Wade didn’t answer.

“I made you some tea.” Peter offered, pouring the hot water into a mug with the teabag in it.

“Thanks, Petey-Pie.” Wade said with little emotion and begun to drink the warm beverage.

“I’m sorry if I asked too much of you. I just don’t want you to feel that way about yourself and I wanna help you as much as I can.” Peter said.

Wade swallowed and put the drink down on the counter. “You know I’d do anything for you, baby boy. And if you wanna help me then I guess I should let you, right? We’re boyfriends after all and that’s what people in relationships do, right? Help each other?”

“Yeah. I… I want you to feel loved Wade, because you are. So much.” Peter placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to press his lips softly to Wade’s. He pulled back and ran a thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek, feeling the bumps and scabs, “I love these.”

“Peter…”

Peter ran his other hand over Wade’s head, the hood still covering it, “And even though you ramble and never shut up, even though your mind’s a little messed up, I still love you.”

“A little? Sweetums, it’s like a hurricane’s up there daily, tossing shit around.”

Peter’s hands moved down to hold Wade’s hips and he moved him so that he was pressed against the counter, “Okay, so it’s messed up a lot,” he smirked, “but you know, I still love it.” 

He kissed Wade again, slowly moving his lips against his, tongue sliding into the other’s mouth. He pressed Wade harder against the counter and his fingers began to dig into his hips.

“Pete.” Wade whined.

Peter pulled back and took Wade’s hand, “Come on.” and led him to their bedroom.

Once there, Peter gently pushed Wade onto the bed, Wade pulling him down with him. Peter kissed him again, this time more quickly.

“Love it when you were my clothes.” Peter mumbled against Wade’s chin, making his way down to his neck.

“I thought,” Wade breathed, “I thought you hated it, always complaining about me stretching them out.”

Peter shook his head and came back up to look down at his boyfriend, “No… actually makes them more comfy, kinda,” he kissed him, “They always smell like you.”

Wade smiled and Peter smiled in return, going back to kissing him. He ran his hands up and down Wade’s strong arms. They were still covered by the thick layer of his hoodie but Wade filled it out so good that it was as if he were wearing a tee shirt.

“As much as I love seeing you in my clothes…” Peter moved to fully straddle Wade, hands coming down to the hem of the hoodie, “I need you to take it off.”

Wade nodded his head and lifted his arms up so that Peter could pull the article fully off of him, tossing it across the room. He ran his hands over Wade’s stomach, hard abs covered in scars and his waist slim and littered with soft spots that Peter loved to touch because Wade was so sensitive there. Wade was making soft moans and whimpers at Peter touching his skin, skin that Peter was determined to have Wade learn to love just as he did. Peter bent down and licked Wade’s abs, hands still holding onto his waist. He placed kisses all over the man’s fit stomach, teeth coming out to nip every once and a while, and slowly made his way up to his chest. 

He then kissed and nibbled on one of Wade’s nipples while the other was stimulated by his hand, trying to mimic what his mouth was doing.

“Jesus Christ, Pete.” Wade sighed. 

“You’re so hot, Wade, so fit. Can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“All your’s, Petey. Fuck.”

Peter moved off his chest and up to kiss Wade’s lips again. 

“Wade, I… I wanna ask you something.” he said, pulling away.

“Ask away, baby boy.” Wade was looking up at him, brown eyes twinkling in the lighting from their lamp.

“Can I…C-Can I top tonight?”

Wade’s facial expression changed to something that looked like hurt and Peter was worried because he just built this man back up and he wasn’t trying to tear him down again.

“We-We don’t have to, I’m happy to be on bottom I just,” he sighed, “I just wanted to show you, really show you, how much I’m in love with you and how much I care about you, Wade.”

“No, no, you can, Pete, it’s just… I haven’t since-since-“

And Peter got the hint, what he was trying to say, “-It’s okay, I’m not going to do what that asshole did, okay? I would never treat you like that, Wade. We can go slow, alright? And-And if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or anything that hurts, tell me, okay?”

Wade nodded, “Okay.”

Peter gave a reassuring smile and kissed Wade again, “Okay.”

Peter sat back and removed his shirt, arms crossing to grab the hem and pulling it off. He made a show of flexing his muscles while doing so, pale skin now on display. He felt Wade’s hands slide up and down his sides and even though he intended this to be all about Wade, he also needed to show Wade all that he’s worthy of having. So Wade made him confident, maybe even cocky, so sue him.

“Look at you, Spidey.” Wade sounded breathless and that did marvelous things to Peter.

“You’re all mine as much as I am your’s, babe.”

Wade moaned a little and Peter could feel him getting hard underneath him. Peter went back to making marks on Wade’s skin that won’t last a minute and started grinding down on him. Wade was making small noises and pressing against Peter’s hips as Peter reached over to dig in their drawer for lube and a condom. And after all this time of Peter bottoming, he still had a package of his own size of condoms. Wade had a “super penis”, okay, so don’t laugh at him.

Peter sat back and slowly removed Wade’s sweatpants, moving down with them before he tossed them onto the floor and removing his own. Peter then went to place kisses to the insides of Wade’s thighs.

He loved these thighs; so muscular and strong, a perfect place for Peter to sit on, to place his head between. He thought about how good it would be to rim Wade if he would let him, maybe sometime in the future if Peter topping turned out to be a good thing.

Peter hummed against the sensitive skin, “So good, Wade, you’re so good for me,” his hands were running across them now, “Love your thighs. So strong, baby.”

Peter pulled Wade’s boxers down, having them meet the rest of the clothes that had been disregarded somewhere off their bed. Peter’s eyes darkened at the sight of his boyfriend’s dick, red and hard against his stomach.

“Fuck, and your dick. You always fill me up so good, babe, so big.” giving Wade a few tugs before grabbing his legs and placing them around his hips, “I’m gonna make you feel as good as you make me feel. No, better than you make me feel.”

He reached down to grab the lube, spreading some on his fingers. He then extended his hand down to Wade’s hole, looking Wade in the eyes before doing so as kind of a warning.

“Go ahead, Pete.”

Peter nodded and slowly pushed one finger in, feeling how tight Wade was. Wade moaned at the feeling that was so foreign. Peter moved his finger in and out, stretching him and was soon able to push a second one in.

“You’ve been so good to me, Wade. You’ve given up so much for me and I’m so, so proud of you, baby.” Peter praised against his neck as he was kissing him. 

Wade had wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and was practically mewing. 

“I need you, so don’t leave me like that again, okay? Don’t-Don’t wanna see a New York without you,” Peter managed to get a third finger in Wade, Wade letting out a moan, “I love you so, so much.”

“Peter.” Wade moaned.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Peter pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, unwrapping it and rolling it on. He placed his hands around Wade’s hips, guiding him close. “You ready?”

Wade nodded, “Yes, fuck, Pete.”

Peter nodded back, looking deep into Wade’s eyes. He really truly loved this man with everything that he had and he was going to prove it to him. Prove to him how much he was worthy of having Peter and how much Peter needed him. He slowly thrusted into Wade, both of them moaning at the feeling. Wade was so warm it was almost unbearable, Peter had to stop once he was all the way in to catch his breath and try not to cum.

He placed his hands above Wade’s shoulder’s, right next to his head and leaned down to kiss him. It was slow and a little sloppy, moving lips and tongue, Wade’s hands in Peter’s hair. Peter then moved out and slowly thrusted back in again before setting up a nice slow pace. 

He was kissing Wade as if he were an oxygen tank and they were under water, mumbling “I love you”’s against the older man’s lips. They had to breathe, however, and were soon just breathing against each other, too lost in the pleasure.

Wade’s hands traveled out of Peter’s hair and down his back, fingers leaving crescent-shaped marks. 

“Your skin feels so good against mine. So beautiful, you’re always fucking stunning, Wade. You feel so good around me, so warm. Could never hurt you, I’ll always take care of you, yeah?”

“Oh my god, Peter, if you keep talking like that I’m gonna cum.”

“Go ahead, cum all over our chests and stomachs, baby, I got you.” Peter moved his head down to place more kisses on Wade’s neck, picking up the pace a little. “This is all for you, Wade, I’m all for you. No one else. Could never be anyone else, just you.”

“P-Peter.”

“Come on, honey,” Peter moved his right hand down to his boyfriend’s cock, pumping him and he could tell that Wade was almost there, “Come for me.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna-I love you so much, Pete, holy shit.”

Peter picked up the pace even more, fucking into Wade fast now. “Come on, baby, I’m right there with you.”

A few more tugs on Wade’s cock and he was coming, moaning Peter’s name surrounded by curses. Peter fucked him harder and not a minute later he was cumming, shouting Wade’s name. 

Their chests and stomachs were covered in Wade’s cum and Peter pulled out, tying and throwing the condom away before collapsing next to Wade. They caught their breaths and laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Wade started carding his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter curled up next to him, his arm laying over Wade’s chest with his leg bent over Wade’s. Peter let himself smile, satisfied with the sex and happy that Wade was by his side.

“Did you-“

“I really don’t-“

They both said at the same time and let out small laughs.

“You go first.” Wade offered.

Peter swallowed, “I really don’t know what I would do without you, Wade, you’re such a huge part of my life. And the sex was just one of the ways I wanted to show how much you mean to me. I’m gonna show you in other ways until you believe it… and even then I’ll probably still do them.”

“Thank you, Pete.” Wade said holding Peter’s hand that was on his chest with the other still in Peter’s hair.

“What were you gonna say?”

“Oh, I was just gonna ask if you meant it. Like… all of it.”

“Course I did. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise. I love you, Wade Wilson, in all your ways.”

“I love you, too, Peter Parker.”


	5. It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a very late update!! but I'm finally on winter break between semesters so I plan on getting a lot of writing for this done. 
> 
> This chapter does have some ***TRIGGER WARNINGS*** for the mention of suicide and a brief mention of rape but I don't go into detail about it whatsoever and only the words suicide and rape are what's written.

Wade slowly woke up, feeling Peter’s hair against his cheek and the skin on his back underneath his finger tips. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking down at his boyfriend who was already looking at him.

“Happy birthday.” Peter congratulated, his voice rough with sleep. 

“Is that what today is?”

Peter nodded, a smile on his face slowly growing bigger to show his teeth. He sat up, comforter pooling lower around his naked waist and looked down at Wade while still pressed against his side, hand resting on his chest.

“It’s a big one, too.”

Wade groaned and tossed his head back on the pillow. “After this, no more birthdays for me,” he looked back at Peter, “thirty is the oldest I’m going to get.”

“So does that mean… no more birthday sex?”

( _Fuck, he got us there.)_

_[No more birthday sex from Pete? But that’s one of the best kind!]_

_(Just go with it, you’re gonna live past him, anyways.)_

“No more… celebrating?” Peter’s hand wandered down Wade’s body and Wade was trying his hardest to not react, “No more birthday spankings? No more hot sex on December 20th?” His hand was getting dangerously close, going underneath the comforter where it was wrapped around Wade’s waist. “Like we had last night?”

The eye contact was killing him and right before he was going to moan for his boyfriend, Peter removed his hand to caress it down Wade’s face.

“Not fair.” Wade grumbled.

“You’re the one that doesn’t want anymore birthdays,” Peter laughed, “Now come on, I kinda have most of our day planned in celebration of you and it starts with you making your famous pancakes.”

Wade made a face as if he were offended, “I have to make my own birthday breakfast? What kind of birthday is this?”

“It’s the only thing you have to do today, I’m going to be doing everything else. Promise.”

“…Okay.” Wade pouted, but he knew that Peter couldn’t make big breakfasts to save his life. Peter was a good cook with mostly dinner and lunch items and Wade was grateful for that, but he could never make pancakes without making them hard.

“God, you’re thirty. You’re an old man now.” Peter teased.

Wade rolled his eyes, “Exactly why I don’t wanna count anymore birthdays after this. Unless it includes you calling me ‘daddy’ every time we have sex now. And don’t lie, baby boy, I know you secretly love our age difference.”

Peter blushed and ignored all of it saying, “Come on my Sagittarius lover, I’m hungry and I wanna make sure we have time for everything on my list.”

“Ooh, you have a list? And I knew you were finally going to get into zodiac signs, like me! Only took a matter of time, my Leo the Lion,” Peter rolled his eyes but nevertheless still had a smile on his face, “So are we doing breakfast naked or should we put some clothes on.”

Wade waited for a few seconds while Peter pursued his lips in thought.

“Mm, it is your birthday so how about we do this in our birthday suits?”

“Alright then, let’s hop to it!” Wade said, flinging the covers off their bed and practically running to the kitchen.

Wade got out the ingredients and bowls, already starting to mix them when Peter came into the room and set the table. 

Wade honestly didn’t think that Peter would’ve stayed after he had killed himself. Wade’s more than traumatizing past, the boxes, his skin, were more than enough for Wade to not want to even be around himself. Sometimes all of that, everything, would get to be too much for Wade. The boxes would yell at him over and over all the reasons why he’s a horrible person and why he deserved to give everyone some peace. 

Wade didn’t even want to be around Wade, so how could Peter want to be? Especially after that, after Wade had practically laid himself bare for Peter to see all of his faults. Peter knew him well enough by now that he should know just as well as Wade himself just how much of a burden and how worthless he could be.

But Peter proved him wrong; in fact from what Wade could tell Peter’s love for him only increased and as twisted as that seemed to Wade, he was happy for it. He wasn’t going to try to ruin their relationship by doing something stupid, he cared for Peter too much, he couldn’t imagine what he’d do if he were to leave him.

Peter’s Thanksgiving break had been spent with Wade at their apartment. Thanksgiving had been good, it was the first one that they had spent at Aunt May’s. Wade wanted to the previous year but Peter had insisted that they just spend it by themselves in their own apartment. 

Wade didn’t usually celebrate Thanksgiving, not the American one, anyway. But he did love watching the parade while Peter helped May cook the food, Peter stopping in the living room every once in a while to watch a group perform or a particular balloon go by. Wade asked Peter if they could actually go the parade next year and Peter laughed and told him “we’ll see”. 

The food, of course, had been delicious. Wade would be forever thankful for May’s cooking and baking skills and for sending them down to Peter. Not that Wade couldn’t cook, it’s just that his menu only consisted of pancakes and stand-and-stuff-type tacos.

Other than going over to Peter’s aunt’s house, the other days of Peter’s break had consisted of Peter spending it with Wade. Wade cooked them pancakes everyday and they spent hours napping, curled around each other, and watching their favorite movies. 

Their times also consisted of having sex, multiple times a day, and after the amazing performance that Peter had given him that first night, Wade had let him top almost every time. Peter still had the rapid hormones of a teenager and Wade’s minuscule refractory period made it possible without wearing themselves out. 

Wade loved having Peter take charge, it was quite the sight and the boy boosted his self-esteem every time with the constant praise that would pour out of his mouth. It wasn’t unknown that Wade liked to be submissive and dress himself up in dresses and lingerie, but to have Peter now fully dominate him while he was wearing them is what really got him going.

And he could tell that Peter loved it, loved having the world’s best ex-mercenary underneath him. Hell, Wade loved it. He craved Peter on top of him, mumbling dirty things against his skin, giving Wade all he had every time. Having this switch in bed only made their sex lives become even more versatile from what it already had been. 

That week of break from Peter’s classes proved to be a both a low and high point in their relationship. Wade committing suicide and Peter having to walk in on the aftermath allowed them to see what they really meant to each other, reinforcing their feelings. Even though it allowed Peter to see just how broken Wade was, Peter had spent the last month caring for Wade like he never had before, a new level really. 

Wade felt kind of selfish and bad for it, he didn’t want Peter to have to constantly worry about him and his well-being, but he never really had someone care for him like that, at least to the extent that Peter was willing to go. Peter even offered to buy the expensive skin care products to help Wade’s scars feel less like he was on fire on his worst days. Wade wanted to pay, he had the money and Peter, well Peter’s expendable balance consisted of grocery money and occasional movie tickets. But Peter paid for them, telling Wade that they could be an early birthday present for him.

It was also easier now for Wade to talk to Peter about his level of pain that he was at where before if he woke up in more pain than usual, a bad day, he would fake it as much as he could. Wade didn’t want to feel like a burden, like something that Peter had to constantly care for, but Peter assured him that he wanted to. 

Wade placed a stack of pancakes on each of their plates, lathering his own in butter and syrup. 

“So what are your big plans for me today, baby boy?” Wade asked as he sat down across from Peter.

“Well,” Peter talked around his pancakes, “I was thinking about taking you to Rockefeller Center so we could ice skate, maybe get some tacos for lunch, and then I have a reservation for us at that Italian Restaurant you like, the uh…”

“Trattoria Trecolori?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s kind of expensive for you isn’t it? And to make a reservation?”

“Well, it’s your thirtieth birthday and I’ve saved up some money-“

“-You have your college to pay for.”

( _You’re just making excuses for Peter not to take you out in public. He’s treating you to one of your favorite restaurants what’s to say no to?)_

_[We’ve only ever gotten take out from there.]_

_(So?)_

“I’m sorry… I just thought that I’d make this day special for you, I mean. It’s kind of a milestone and we didn’t really do much for your birthday last year.”

_[Great, now you’ve made him feel guilty. Those reservations must’ve cost him a month’s worth of his own savings knowing the money he makes.]_

_(Unless he planned like way ahead of time.)_

“I just wanted to spoil you, maybe show you off a little. You’re always doing so with me and I just thought… it’s okay though. I can cancel and we can just stay in, it’s a little too cold anyways.”

Wade sighed, “I’m sorry, Petey-Pie, I know. I just… it’s kinda hard for me going out without the mask you know? Remember last time we went out on a date without it?”

Peter’s facial expression hardened and he stopped eating for a second. “Those people were assholes, Wade. If I-If I ever run into them again, if that ever happens again, their faces will be hitting the pavement before they knew what hit them.”

Peter went back to eating his pancakes and silence filled the room for a few minutes. Wade thought about it over and over in his head; he really wanted this to work, for Peter to be dating someone he could be proud of, someone he could show off that the rest of the world didn’t consider a freak, a monster. And ice skating did sound really fun, he could only imagine all the cool things the younger could do on the ice with his flexibility.

“Can I think about it? What time were you planning on wanting to head out?”

Peter shrugged as if all of his plans were mere dreams and out of reach, “Maybe around noon, I don’t know.”

Wade nodded, “Okay, can I let you know before then?”

Peter nodded and got up to clean his plate before leaving the kitchen to take a shower. Wade sighed, he didn’t mean to make Peter feel… whatever he was feeling towards him. His wanted Peter’s plans to work out, he wanted to do all of those things with him, but Wade didn’t want Peter to be embarrassed by him again by going out in public. He didn’t want Peter to have to deal with the looks and comments that people gave Wade, only reminding him that he could do better. Wade could handle it, he’s used to it. And even though it still hurt him, it hurt him even more for Peter to be apart of it.

He got up from the table, placing his own dishes in the sink before making his way to the bathroom. The door was cracked open and Wade decided to peak his head in, the room filled with steam.

“Pete?” he called, letting the other man know that he was there before walking into the room, “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t need to think about it, we can go. It’s all actually a really great idea.”

“Really?” Peter asked, pulling back the curtain a little so Wade could see his face.

“Yeah.” Wade walked closer to him and Peter reached out a hand for him, welcoming him into his shower. Wade walked over the wall of the tub and into the hot spray of water and faced Peter.

“I’m not ashamed to be with you, you know,” Peter grumbled, “Anyone who says otherwise is stupid, okay? That includes the boxes and that includes you.” 

“I’m sorry, I just… want to be someone you can be proud of, someone you don’t have to hide.”

“I _am_ proud of you, you dingus! I _want_ to show everyone how frigging proud I am to be with you, and show you off after all the shit you’ve gone through. And you’re the one that doesn’t ever want to go out, I ask you to go on dates _all the time_!”

“Okay, I guess I do reject your date ideas.”

“It’s okay.” Peter mumbled, grabbing the body wash and handing it to Wade.

Wade poured some in his hands and Peter turned around so he could wash his back.

“It’s just,” Wade sighed, “The first time we went out, I could tell you were embarrassed and your face was all red and I don’t wanna put you through that again.”

Peter sighed and turned around. “I wasn’t embarrassed, Wade, I was mad. That’s why my face was red. I was mad that complete strangers would even say those kinds of things about you… And you know I stopped caring about what people think of me a long time ago. Both as Spider-Man and Peter.”

Peter then reached for Wade’s special body wash that he had gotten him as part of his early birthday present. He slowly moved his hands down Wade’s arms, over his chest, around his sides and down his stomach. His hands came up to wash his shoulders and around the back of his head. Wade didn’t know what to say.

“Let’s not fight, okay? It’s your birthday.” Peter whispered.

Wade nodded and turned around so that Peter could wash his back. The special soap felt amazing on his skin and the steam from the hot water only helped with the easing the pain. Even though Wade insisted that he didn’t need them and that Peter shouldn’t have paid for them, they were nice and Wade would be forever grateful.

They washed the soap off of themselves before turning the water off and getting out, drying themselves off. 

“You really want to go, though?” Peter tentatively asked him.

_[We’re not_ really _gonna go, right? One step outside without the mask and you’ll have a million people staring at you.]_

_(Yeah, and not in the good way.)_

_[Peter’s only trying to embarrass you.]_

_(No he’s not! He really wants to have a day out with us but we can’t because Wade’s a freak show.)_

“You could wear the mask,” Peter muttered, “even if I don’t want you to. If it’ll make you feel more secure, I guess it’s fine.”

Wade hugged him, towels wrapped around their waists, “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Petey! I promise we’ll have a fun time, okay? You can treat me to all of those things you promised!”

Peter let a small smile show when Wade pulled away, “Okay, big guy, go get yourself all pretty for me and we can go.”

Wade got dressed, pulling on a forrest green sweater with black jeans and his combat boots. He wanted to look somewhat nice for Peter and they were going to be outside most of the day and it was snowing so the sweater was a good option. 

Peter had made hot chocolate while he had been getting dressed and Wade drank his mug of it while Peter went to their bedroom to get dressed himself. After drinking the hot chocolate, Wade went to the closet by their door to search for one of his beanies that could possibly match. He found a black one that obviously went well and he started to debate whether or not he should really wear his mask as well.

Peter came out of their room dressed in his usual attire; jeans, converse, a quirky tee shirt and a flannel. But Wade’s eyes went directly to the device hanging from around his boyfriend’s neck and a feeling of dread washed over him.

_[Not the fucking camera, no way.]_

_(No pictures. Not of us.)_

_[Tell him to put it away.]_

“Wh-Whatcha got there, Pete?” Wade asked, stepping closer to Peter, meeting him in their living room.

“I thought I could maybe take some pictures…”

“Peter, we’ve been over this, you know how I feel about it.”

The look on the younger’s face was absolutely killing Wade, he looked so upset, the poor boy’s lips were wavering. 

“But you look really handsome, Wade. Just… please just one picture? Without the mask?”

When Wade didn’t answer, looking everywhere but those doe eyes that were starting to line with tears, Peter spoke again.

“We’ve been together for over a year and we don’t have a single picture of us together, I don’t even have a picture of you. Please, Wade, you never let me take some. I promise we’ll be the only people that see them.”

Wade looked at him only to see the broken determination in his lover’s brown eyes.

“Honey, please, you just… you look really nice today, you rarely wear clothing that isn’t baggy and this sweater looks really good on you and the lighting that’s reflecting off the snow makes for a perfect picture. I promise I’m not going to let anyone else see it but us, okay?”

_(… Maybe one picture wouldn’t hurt.)_

“One picture.” Wade said firmly, raising his finger for emphasis. 

But the biggest smile took over Peter’s features and his hands went straight to his camera, fumbling over the buttons and lens. Wade suddenly felt exposed as Peter directed him near the window, pulling back the curtains so the light shined through. It was cloudy and snowing but Peter had been right, just the heavy coverage of white outside lit up their apartment. Peter told him how to place his hands and not to look at the camera, not that Wade wanted to anyway. 

“Just, pretend that I’m not here and you’re just looking out the window or something. This is gonna come out really nice, honey, you look so pretty.”

Wade could feel the lightest hint of warmth spread across his cheeks at the comment, he hadn’t had his picture taken in he couldn’t even remember how long. The attention was almost too much; if it hadn’t been Peter he probably would be taking back what he said.

He heard the shutter go off and all of a sudden one of Wade’s biggest fears turned out to not be as scary as he had thought it to be. 

“Done?”

“Yeah, look.” Peter moved the camera in a motion for Wade to walk over next to him so he could look at the screen.

And there, in Peter’s camera, was Wade all of his blotchy scarred glory, forever manifested for anyone to see. Although the subject was horrifying, Wade had to admit that it was a nice photo. Peter was truly a skilled photographer and Wade sometimes forgot so. Peter could be potentially making a living off of his artwork instead of selling photos of himself cheep for the Bugle to use and blast a false headline about him above it. 

The contrast of the white snow outside and the dark colors of Wade’s sweater, beanie, and jeans almost took the focus off his face and the background of their apartment looked faded away. Wade could even see the texture of his knit sweater, and the pattern in which the fabric was knitted blended with the twists and lines of his scars. 

Peter tells him all the time how beautiful he thinks he is, but Wade never believed it, how could he? But this picture, Peter’s skillful eye for all the factors going into it, Peter being the one to take the picture, Wade could almost believe, almost see… what Peter sees. 

_[What Peter sees? Please, what Peter tells you all the time is a lie. He just wants to make you feel less guilty.]_

“You really are beautiful, Wade.” 

Wade didn’t know when he had been the one to be holding the camera, staring at the photo, when Peter had started staring at him with hopeful eyes. Wade’s hands started to tremble, shaking the camera a little, eyes still glued to the screen. He didn’t know what to think, ever since he was a child he’d been told that he wasn’t worth anything, that he’d just be an ugly burden for anyone who came across him.

But _Peter,_ his wonderful, amazing Peter, his hero, makes him forget all of it. Sure Nathan had tried to help him, he _did_ help him, but he was gone now. He left Wade and frankly, Wade didn’t think he’d get another shot at having someone like Nate come into his life again. And here was Peter, showing more love for Wade than what he thought he deserved. Peter was a constant where Nate was always on and off.

He didn’t know he was about to cry until the tears brimming his eyes blurred his vision.

“Wade, it’s okay, I can delete it if you want-“

“-No, I don’t want you to delete it. I… you’ve made me beautiful, Peter.”

He looked up to his boyfriend just in time for Peter to place a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll make a print of it when we get back home, I’ll frame it and everything.”

“Can we get going now? I wanna get those tacos you promised.”

Peter laughed, “Yeah, Wade, let’s get going.”

They grabbed their coats and gloves, Peter pulling on his own hat, and made their way out of their apartment and down onto the cold streets outside. The cold air hitting Wade’s face had been a bitter reminder that he had forgotten his mask. He almost turned around to go back inside to get it, but Peter was already walking towards the direction of Rockefeller with a smile on his face, his cheeks already turning rosy. 

_[It’ll be just a second, won’t be gone for longer than five minutes tops, just go get it.]_

Wade ignored Yellow, thinking about the photo and Peter and ran up the little ways to where Peter was walking, taking his hand. Peter squeezed his hand in reassurance and Wade didn’t like to admit it, but the little things like that is what made him feel so safe and secure around the younger man.

They made it to the ice rink without a comment from anybody and Wade was taking that as a good sign, maybe people were actually minding their own business today. They went to rent their skates and Wade told Peter that he could pay but once again Peter insisted that he pay because it was Wade’s birthday. Wade was just concerned with Peter’s bank account, okay? He knew he didn’t have much in the way of wiggle room.

Wade, even though Canadian, wasn’t that great of a skater. Okay, he was a horrible skater. He never took hockey lessons as a kid, his parents never wanted to spend more money on him than they had to. He never played hockey for the short time he was in high school, he only remembers the basics of ice skating that one of his childhood friends had taught him.

Peter was holding his hand and they were slowly making their way around the wall, Peter obviously lighter on his feet. 

_(Since when has Spidey known how to ice skate? This is totally unfair.)_

They went around the rink a total of four times before Wade was starting to get the hang of it, drifting away from the wall a little. Peter encouraged him, laughing whenever Wade lost his balance, but he never let him fall.

“I think I got it, Pete. You can go off and do your twirls and shit, I can feel the eagerness radiating off of you.”

“You sure?”

“I’ll be fine, promise.”

“Shout for me if you think you’re gonna fall, okay?”

Wade rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Peter skated his way away from Wade and Wade continued moving slowly around the rink. He was learning, give him a break. Wade looked over at Peter to see him doing twirls, spins, and pirouettes, looking like a damn figure skater in the middle of the rink.

Wade was jealous and proud at the same time; jealous that he couldn’t at least skate farther out than five feet from the wall, proud that his baby boy could do such moves with what looked like little effort. 

Looking around he noticed that he wasn’t the only one clinging to the wall, most of the people that were were little kids but that’s besides the point. He was going a little faster than he had been at first, used to balancing on blades now. 

He felt someone come up fast behind him and he turned around to see that it was Peter and that he was slowing down.

“How’s it going?” Peter asked, now skating next to Wade at his pace.

“Fine, sort of getting the hang of it. When did you learn how to do all that?” Wade asked, gesturing his hand towards the center of the rink.

“I might have taken dance lessons as a kid. And I came out here a lot with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, so,” Peter reached for his hand, holding it as they continued around the rink, “Plus my spider powers make me a little more flexible.”

Wade looked at him, astonished, “A _little_? Baby boy, you could be winning some awards out there.”

Peter laughed.

Peter had slowly dragged him farther out on the ice, holding his hand the entire time. Wade told himself it was just because Peter didn’t want him to fall but after Wade showed that he could clearly balance himself, Peter’s hand was still attached to his. Even though they’ve been dating for over a year, they’ve rarely gone out in public, at least as Wade and Peter, so holding hands was still somewhat of a new concept to them. It made Wade’s face heat up and not just because it was cold outside.

Peter reached for his camera still looped around his neck and started taking pictures of Prometheus and the buildings around them. Even though he had to use both his hands, he stayed just as close to Wade. 

“Can you take a picture of me?” Peter asked, already handing the camera to Wade.

“Uh,” Wade didn’t even know how the thing worked, but it couldn’t be too hard, right? Just press a button and it’ll take it? “How do I…?”

“I’ve already adjusted the exposure and everything,” Peter explained as he moved them up against the wall so that Wade could grab onto something to hold his balance while holding the camera, “so it’s all ready to go. Just press this button right here and hold the camera still until after the shutter goes off.” 

“Okay. What pose are you gonna do?”

“Can you try to catch me in a twirl? I’ll go slow.”

“Sure, Petey.”

Wade looked through the viewfinder, the camera pressed against his face. Peter was twirling looking like an angel on the ice and Wade pressed the button, heard the shutter go off, and pulled the camera away from his face.

Peter stopped and skated close to Wade so he could see how the picture turned out. 

“This is really great, Wade, thank you. This is better than half the pictures that the Bugle accepts,” he took the camera back into his hands, “Can we… can we take a picture together?”

“You’ve already got your one picture of me.”

“What if I buy you however many tacos you want when we’re done?”

“Bribing me, Petey, really? Thought you were bigger than that.” Wade teased.

“No one’s said anything all day… please?”

Peter was right and it hadn’t occurred to Wade until he said it but no one had made a comment on Wade’s appearances so far. 

_[Maybe everyone really_ is _minding their own business today.]_

_(One more picture couldn’t hurt, Peter promised earlier that we’d be the only people to see it.)_

“Fine,” Wade agreed but added, “I still want those tacos, though.”

Peter smiled, “Of course.”

Peter lifted the camera above them, lens facing them in what would be a selfie. Wade thought it was funny with a camera that wasn’t on a phone, but it turned out okay. Peter had taken more pictures all with the promise of tacos and the privacy of just the two of them viewing them. Peter took a few photos of Wade skating by himself, Wade took some more of Peter, and they had a few more selfies in the mix. 

They even got someone to take their picture in front of Prometheus as they headed out. Wade had been nervous that the stranger was going to see just how hideous Wade was and say something that would drive him back to their apartment for the rest of the day. But the stranger was nice, counting down from three for them, and it had turned out to be a really nice picture. 

They returned the skates and headed to one of Wade’s favorite fast taco places where Peter bought him fifteen tacos, all of which Wade scarfed down. He wanted more but Peter told him to hold off for dinner so he listened. Wade hadn’t realized just how long they had been at the ice rink, they were practically eating two dinners.

They made their way to the restaurant, Peter telling the host he had a reservation and the host leading them to their table. Wade had been here hundreds of times, don’t get him wrong it’s his favorite Italian restaurant, but he had always ordered to go. He never payed that much attention to the seating because it wasn’t important. The seating now, however, was very important. Important in which it was cramped, too cramped for Wade’s liking.

“Uh… Pete?” Wade asked once they sat down. Peter had thankfully reserved a seat towards the back but it only made Wade’s stress level go from a ten to a nine.

“Yeah, babe?”

“It’s just a little cramped in here, don’t you think? I think it’s a little cramped, I mean, what if there’s a fire? I mean, I don’t worry too much, myself, about a fire but I mean if there is one what about you and all the people here? There’s only one exit, Petey. And what if someone spills something? The minute they lean over to clean it up they’ll be knocking their head against another table. I’m in the line of sight of everyone in this restaurant and everyone’s gonna be puking because hello? Disgusting rejected Freddy Krueger over here!”

“Wade, Wade, sweetie, listen,” Peter tried to calm him down, reaching his hand over the table to hold Wade’s, “It’s okay, nothing’s happened, nothing’s going to happen, okay? I’m right here, just focus on me and our date, okay?”

Wade nodded, trying to convince himself that everything was fine, that Peter would be right. “Okay.”

Despite being on edge the entire way through their date, it was going surprisingly well. Wade ordered an appetizer, sharing some of it with Peter. They ordered their main meals and the wait hadn’t been as long as Wade had expected. Halfway through eating, Wade was almost at ease, talking with Peter about their day and what Aunt May would say knowing that Peter had been such a gentleman, treating Wade to all of it. The food was good, almost better than the take out and when they were done, Peter had a special dessert brought out. 

It was a small chocolate cake with a candle that someone in the kitchen must’ve lit and Wade was about to cry, it was so beautiful. Not just the cake, although the cake was a picture in itself, but the emotions that Wade was allowing to run through him, the emotions that he allowed himself to feel since dating Peter, were running wild and he felt like a pregnant lady when people offered to do something so mundane for her.

Peter was smiling at him and he looked absolutely gorgeous behind the small flame and the dark lighting of the restaurant. Peter really went to full lengths for Wade and Wade should appreciate it more. He was just always caught up in his own worries and doubts and the boxes that he rarely notices what Peter truly does for him.

“Happy birthday, Wade.”

“Jesus Christ, Pete, I didn’t think I could love you more than I already do.”

Peter smiled and grabbed one of the forks that the waiter had set down, Wade grabbing the other. They both dug into the cake and soon the plate was just scrapes of chocolate frosting. It was one of the best cakes that Wade had ever had and that’s saying something. 

When the check came, Peter immediately put his card on it and handed it back to the waiter. Wade felt guilty again about Peter paying for everything, but Peter kept assuring him that it was his birthday and that he shouldn’t have to pay for anything. Wade was already planning the extravagancies for Peter’s.

The waiter came back with Peter’s card and Wade couldn’t help but give a more than generous tip and just where is all of his money coming from? Wade didn’t wanna snitch and he could talk to Peter later about it. 

_(Maybe he’s just selling more pictures to the Bugle or they might’ve gave him a raise.)_

They were on there way out, both pulling their coats back on when they were interrupted by a man with a tone of voice that Wade knew all too well.

“What the hell is this guy doing here? I’m gonna lose my appetite!”

Wade wanted to keep walking, but alas Peter was in front of him and he whipped around to see the guy that made the comment, his jaw tight.

“Wait, are you guys _dating?_ Oh god!” the man laughed, “Baby, why are you with this monster when you could be with someone like me?”

Peter balled up his fists and the worst part was that the man was obviously on a date himself. Wade rolled his eyes at him.

_(Why are men like this?)_

_[Thinking they own everything and are automatically appealing to everyone.]_

_(Feel kinda bad for his date, though.)_

Peter tried to step past Wade but he put a hand on his boyfriend’s chest, he didn’t want to cause any more of a scene.

“What the hell did you just say? What is wrong with you people, you can’t just mind your own business and you have to make people who you don’t even freaking know feel bad about themselves! I swear to god, you’re lucky he’s holding me back or your body would be through those windows.”

_(Woah.)_

_[Spidey’s getting kind of aggressive here. Like, more than he’d usually be.]_

“Pete, it’s okay, let’s just go.”

“Yeah and take the freak with you!” the man yelled for the entire restaurant to hear.

“The only freak in this place is you, asshole!” Peter yelled back.

Wade started pushing Peter towards the door, hoping that the man wouldn’t say anything else. He didn’t and once they were outside, Wade let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Frick,” Peter grumbled, “I can’t believe he had the freaking _nerve_ to say something like that! I would’ve had him out here on the freaking pavement, Wade, I wanna beat the hell out of him.”

_(Did we teach him that? Where’s all this hostility coming from?)_

“It’s okay, Petey, let’s just head home, okay?”

“It’s not okay, Wade!” Peter yelled, pacing between the edge of the sidewalk and Wade, still standing outside the restaurant. “You should be able to go out without people talking to you like that!”

Wade sighed and looked in the direction of the subway station.

“I just… I just wanted you to have a nice day, in public, for once. I wanted to show you off and show you that the world isn’t as bad as you make it out to be,” his voice quieted, looking down at his feet, “But I was obviously wrong. I guess there’s always going to be ignorant people out there.”

Wade walked over to where he had stopped pacing, lacing his hand through his. Peter looked up at him and Wade tried to give a reassuring smile. 

“I had a fun time,” Wade honestly told him, “I’m just ready to go home and curl up with my favorite spider.”

“Okay.”

They made their way home, curling up on the couch and watching _The Devil Wears Prada._ Peter made them popcorn, Wade eating most of it. Peter ended up asleep before the movie had even ended and Wade just pulled the blanket up around his boyfriend further. Peter’s head laid on Wade’s shoulder, slowly slumping down the couch with sleep while Wade finished the movie.

Once the movie was over, tears may or may not have been shed from Wade, he turned everything off and carried Peter to bed. 

“Happy birthday, Wade.” Peter mumbled once Wade had got them all settled, curling around his boyfriend. 

“Thanks, Pete.”

The next couple of days were spent in their apartment. Snow had fallen every day and with Peter being on winter break, all they had wanted to do was sleep and cuddle. Peter didn’t have any Christmas decorations up, he didn’t have any, which Wade thought was a shame. He wanted to buy some but Peter told him next year.

Wade nevertheless was in the Christmas spirit, though. Usually the holiday didn’t have much of an effect on him, just enjoyed all of the classic holiday movies. After running away at fourteen, he didn’t have much of a family outside his small group of friends to spend it with. 

They went over to Aunt May’s Christmas Eve, packing duffle bags with a few days worth of clothes and personal supplies, as well as each other’s presents. Wade was excited, he hadn’t been this excited for Christmas since he was a kid, and even then it wasn’t the happiest of times. Peter assured him that May was excited as well and that she had loved him at Thanksgiving.

When they arrived at Peter’s Aunt’s, Wade was in awe. The entire house had been covered in decorations, there was a huge tree in the living room window, strings of wreath and ribbons along the stairs and door ways. There were even cute little ceramics and holiday books on the coffee table and bookshelves. The whole house smelled like gingerbread and Wade wanted to find the cookies as soon as possible.

Aunt May greeted them with a big smile and an apron wrapped around her, inviting them in and to take their boots and coats off so the snow could dry off of them. They went upstairs to Peter’s room to set their bags down before returning downstairs, May with a plateful of the cookies that Wade had been smelling. 

Peter didn’t even let them come to Aunt May’s last year, at least to stay the night much less more than one night. Peter had told him “next year” and now Wade was promising himself that he’d never miss a Christmas at Aunt May’s.

They spent the afternoon talking and catching up, telling May all about Wade’s birthday, Peter’s occasions where he helped the Avengers, and Peter’s good grades that he had gotten first semester. Just like at Thanksgiving, they didn’t mention Wade’s attempt, or successful attempt, at his life. They had both agreed that she didn’t need to know, at least for now. If Wade decided to tell her later on, that was his own decision. 

May had cooked them a wonderful dinner and she had only promised that the next day’s would be even better and Wade didn’t think he could wait. May talked about her work at the hospital, Wade making comments on certain injuries that patients had.

After dinner they had watched the Santa Clause, the first one because that was Peter’s favorite as a kid and they both agreed that it was the best out of the three. They drank hot chocolate and ate popcorn while curled up on the couch all three of them, which definitely wasn’t weird, May made it clear to Wade that he was family and Wade was a little confused at first but he couldn’t be happier. 

Wade looked around, his boyfriend and his aunt cuddling and watching Peter’s favorite Christmas movie together, the tree lighting up the room with it’s dim glow, the various decorations and the smell of gingerbread, popcorn, and the stew they had for dinner. Wade hadn’t known how much he wanted this, how much he had craved it. Something normal, something that he’d never thought he’d get again. Something that wouldn’t be tarnished with the memories of his parent’s abuse. 

Wade wanted to call this home; Peter and May. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost this, if he lost Peter.

That night, after they placed their presents under the tree for the next morning, Peter was curled around Wade, the smell of Peter’s childhood room consuming him. He really wanted to call this home, for this to be familiar and routine. But he knew that one day Peter would wake up and leave him, just like everybody else had. Wade would hold onto what he had, what this felt like, for now. 

Peter’s hand was placed over his, thumb rubbing Wade’s until they both fell asleep. That night, Wade dreamed of permanent Parker Christmases and Peter staying with decades going by.

The next morning they were all sitting on the couch and handing out each other’s presents. Peter and Wade had gotten Aunt May a hundred dollar gift card to Bed Bath and Beyond as well as one of those foot soak things. Peter insisted on getting it for her because of all the hours she puts in at the hospital and Wade had suggested that they get her something in addition, thus the gift card. Aunt May had gotten Peter some film for his camera and a record of MGMT’s limited edition vinyl of their Time to Pretend album; he practically squealed when he unwrapped it.

_(Baby boy’s so cute, we should’ve thought about getting him something like that!)_

Aunt May even had a gift for Wade, which he had been taken aback by. 

“You didn’t have to go out of your way for me.” he told her.

“It’s no problem, darling. You’ve made my Peter very happy for years now, as a friend and boyfriend and that makes you family.”

He unwrapped the present to find a quilt and some soaps.

“Peter told me about how bad your skin can feel sometimes, I know these old homemade recipes for certain soaps and I figured you could use some. It’s just supposed to kind of numb the pain and I don’t even know if it’ll work with you-“

“-Thank you, May. I-I don’t know what to say, you and Peter are too kind to me.”

“Please, Wade, you’re worth it. Peter was in such a slump until he started talking to me about you. You’ve made my nephew happy and it’s all I could ask for.”

Wade smiled at her and she walked over to him to give him a hug. 

_[Wow, we really don’t deserve this family. This is too nice and pure for us.]_

_(But she said we’re worth it… that we make Peter happy…)_

_[Maybe, but Peter will realize who he’s with and he’ll leave in no time.]_

Peter then opened his present from Wade and Wade was regretting what he had gotten him with every tear he made at the wrapping paper. He had gotten him a few science books that he had seen through the window of a store on display when they had been shopping for Aunt May and Wade had gone back the next day while Peter was at his last final to get them. 

They were just books and he’s sure that Peter’s probably read them before or at least skimmed through them. Peter was always reading books on scientists and theories and at the time Wade had thought that they’d be nice. But now, Peter unwrapping them, he realized that they were just _books_ and nothing cool. Hell, Wade couldn’t even remember the last time he read a book. 

Peter managed to unwrap the stack entirely, eyes examining the titles and even opening them briefly. 

_[This was a horrible idea, Peter deserves so much more than just a few books. You should’ve gotten him a car or offered to pay for the rest of his college, not fucking books.]_

Peter was looking at Wade now and Wade wanted to flea, to take the books back and apologize for what a crappy gift they had made. But Peter was smiling, his hand still over the cover of the top book.

“Thank you, Wade, they’re beautiful. I can’t wait to read them.”

“Shit, you’ve seen them before, haven’t you? You would’ve liked something else, right? I’m so sorry, Pete, I can take them back, I can-“

“-No, no, honey, they’re fine,” Peter assured, his hand wrapping around Wade’s wrist to stop him from getting up, “I actually haven’t seen them before and you even got me a biology, a chemistry, and a physics book, all of my majors combined. I love them and I really can’t wait to read them over break.”

“You sure?”

“I’m positive,” he smiled, reaching for his present for Wade that was on the table, the last one to open, “Now open your’s from me.”

Peter handed it to him and Wade begun to open it. It was small, smaller than the other presents that they had opened and Wade wondered what it was. He unwrapped it in due time, throwing the wrapping paper onto the floor. His body stilled as he realized what it was. 

It was one of the selfies that they had taken on Wade’s birthday in a white frame. Wade had been smiling and in the middle of rolling his eyes while Peter was pressing a kiss to his cheek, eyes closed and his cheeks tinted pink from the cold. The ice rink was in the background but there had been nobody behind them in the line of sight when the picture was taken, their hats and coats contrasting well with the white background.

“I told you I’d frame them,” Peter spoke up, his voice soft, “and I have prints of all the others we took that day so we can frame those, too.” 

Wade took his eyes off the photo and placed them on Peter who had a hopeful look on his face. Peter really was a skilled photographer, even his selfies looked professional and Peter was so damn proud of Wade and Wade once again didn’t know how to feel.

“It’s a really nice photo, Wade.” May tuned in.

“Thank you, Pete. I… I never thought someone could see me the way you do, and I still don’t know why you see me the way you do, but I’m so happy you do. Even if the boxes say otherwise.”

_(Hey! We never denied that he makes you happy!)_

_[We just tell you you don’t deserve him, because you don’t!]_

_(Exactly!)_

“Well you’re always gonna be beautiful to me, Wade.”

 

-

 

Wade looked at that picture sitting on Peter’s bedside table as he walked into the room; they were both so happy and Peter was so young.

What had been a day off from seeing Peter splurged into two, then three, and before Wade knew it, a week had gone by without stepping foot into the nursing home. Wade couldn’t handle Peter not knowing that he was Spider-Man and he didn’t know how much of a break he really needed. He wondered if Peter even noticed that he was gone.

He took his eyes off the photo and placed them on Peter who was sitting up in bed. It was right after nap time and his face was recovering from sleep. Wade had begrudgingly got out of bed at noon that day, White telling him that he needed to go see his husband.

The smell hit him hard once he got there, he had been away from the place for so long since he placed Peter there that he forgot how strong it actually was.

“Hey, baby boy.”

“Wade! Why haven’t you been here?”

So he did notice.

_[Great, can only imagine what’s going through his head.]_

Part of Wade wanted to turn around and never come back, to let Peter ride this out without him. It was beginning to get hard and Wade could hardly look at him now, Peter’s brown eyes filled with innocent confusion, without wanting to cry.

“I… something just came up but don’t worry, I’m here now, okay?” he promised, walking over to sit on the bed with the younger.

“I was lonely without you.” Peter whined.

Wade let out a chuckle, “I was pretty lonely, too, Pete.”

“Can you tell me how you know Spider-Man? Dave, the new guy, said that you knew him.”

Wade had to look away, his nose tingling with the familiar feeling that only meant that tears were about to fill his eyes. 

“I thought-I thought you knew that you were him, remember? Last week I told you that you’re him.”

Confusion once again covered his husband’s face, “Well, I remember you telling me but I can’t be him. I don’t know… I can’t…”

“It’s okay, Petey, I can still tell you the story, okay?”

Peter unfurled his eyebrows, some of the wrinkles in his face smoothing as he became interested in what Wade was saying.

“Okay.” 

They both got themselves comfy, Wade pulled the blankets up higher around Peter and Wade scooted closer to him on the bed. He then began to tell the story of how they met on one of the rooftops of New York City, filled with promises that Peter had made. He referred to Peter as Spider-Man and Spidey and as much fun as telling this story over the years had been, all of a sudden it was hard and sad, Wade pausing just to breathe so he wouldn’t cry. 

He went on to tell about fights that him and Spidey had teamed up for, Peter’s eyes glowing with interest.

For the first time in his life, he truly wishes he could trade places with Peter. He knew how much pain Peter must be in, not really being able to express it without telling the nurses that his head hurts and the seemingly only solution being mashed up Advil in pudding.

He would trade places with Peter in a heartbeat. Peter didn’t deserve to go through this disease and he most certainly didn’t deserve to die from it. Wade wouldn’t mind if it were him, even if he were mortal, he would take this from Peter so that Peter could live on. But unfortunately that’s not how the world works and he knew a long time ago that he would surpass everyone he would ever know. Not being able to die sucked.

 

-

 

“Wade! Wade!” Peter yelled, coming into their apartment and slamming the door closed before running to the kitchen where Wade was rummaging through the fridge and cabinets for something to eat.

“Yeah, Spidey babe?” Wade asked, getting out a jar of pickles and turning to face his boyfriend.

“I found this flyer for Pride and I was already thinking about going but I just thought I’d take one but anyways it’s next week and I really wanna go with you!” he handed the flyer to Wade and Wade looked it over.

Wade had never been to Pride before, obviously not after Weapon X, but even before that he just never thought about going. It’s not that he wasn’t insecure in his sexuality, quite the opposite, really, but the only time he admitted he was pansexual was when he was helping Peter figure his own sexuality out. He never really felt the point in putting labels on stuff and so what if he liked someone that wasn’t a woman? Did he really need to march in the streets for it? 

But he knew that America struggles with LGBT+ acceptance way more than Canada. He knew how important this was to Peter, though, and ever since his boyfriend came out he couldn’t help but notice that his confidence was soaring. Canada has always been one of the more liberal countries and sometimes Wade forgot that and forgot the stage the United States was in.

_(It could possibly be fun… should we buy a pride flag?)_

_[Or a pan flag?]_

_(Ooh! Maybe a bi one for Peter?!)_

_[Plus, there could be good food. You know, a lot of venders come to these kind of things, could discover new places to order from.]_

“Are we gonna go as Deadpool and Spidey or Wade and Peter?” Wade asked.

Peter’s face lit up, “So we’re going? You wanna go?”

“Depends on who you wanna go as, but sure. I’ve never been before but sounds like it could be fun. Maybe. Can I wear the mask? There’s just gonna be a lot of people, I mean, it’s _New York_ and I don’t want anyone starring at me or ruining anyone’s day or something.”

Peter’s expression softened a little and he nodded his head, “Sure, if it makes you feel better, yeah.”

_(Yeah, we kinda forgot about_ all the people _that are gonna be there.)_

_[It’s New York City Pride, a million people are probably gonna be there so yeah, good call on wearing the mask.]_

“So if I’m wearing the mask, are you going as Spidey, then?”

“Well… Spider-Man hasn’t come out yet. Maybe I’ll just go as Peter.”

“Or you could go as Spidey and come out _during_ Pride! Everybody knows we’ve been teaming up for like three years now, probably more than three. I can’t really remember when you started calling me crashing your parties our ‘team ups’ so yeah maybe more than three?”

“I think I’ll just go as Peter, Spider-Man can come out another time. It’s supposed to be really hot next week and I don’t really feel like suffocating in my suit.”

“Okay, then Peter Parker will be seen at Pride with Deadpool.”

“Well I _am_ dating Deadpool,” Peter said, reaching up on his tip toes and wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck, “aren’t I?”

“Well, yeah, it’s just. I didn’t know you wanted that kind of publicity.”

Peter gave him a look, “I’m a photographer for the Daily Bugle, it’s not like I’m Leonardo DiCaprio. Besides, I came out to a few coworkers after I came out to you so, they already know. And I may or may not brag about dating the absolute hottest, smartest, and honest guy in New York.”

Wade rested his hands on Peter hips and looked away, feeling his face heat up a little. “Petey…”

“It’s true though, and don’t say that you’re not smart because you are. No one knows more about weaponry and is more street smart than you. You know more than what you give yourself credit for.”

Wade looked back at his boyfriend, still on his tiptoes to be more level with him and doe-eyes big and staring. 

“Hey… I had a long day at work. How about you help me relax a little.” Peter muttered and leaned in, beginning to kiss Wade’s neck.

“My little Spider’s horny?”

“Mm… yeah.” Peter breathed. 

Wade reached around to grab that glorious ass, hearing Peter give a small moan. 

_(This boy is gonna be the death of us.)_

Wade picked his boyfriend up, Peter wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist, and carried them to their bedroom.

Having sex with Peter was always fun and hardly ever vanilla, they haven’t been vanilla since they first started doing the do and Wade had been taken aback at first with how kinky the arachnid actually was. Wade brought it out of him and he was kind of proud of it.

Where Wade made Peter more kinky, Peter made Wade’s confidence soar both in and out of the bedroom. This was partly why he decided to go to Pride with him, Peter gave Wade so much confidence sometimes that Wade forgot what he looked like. Forgot about the scars, the bumps and ridges, the baldness of his head, the blotchy, red, and shifting skin. 

Wade had stopped wearing baggy clothes when spring had started and Peter noticed but he didn’t say anything. Wade had a nice body, no doubt about it, and he liked to show it off or at least he _used_ to, before Weapon X. He gradually let himself make a show of his muscles and body in bed with Peter and for some reason, even with the scars that covered every millimeter, Peter _loved_ it.

And after what had happened during Peter’s winter break and Wade’s birthday, Wade promised himself that once spring and summer came, he would break out his tee shirts and shorts that had been sitting in a box in the back of their closet.

Peter had also started to take more pictures of Wade, more pictures of them, since then and Wade found himself no longer afraid of the camera. He especially loved the pictures with the two of them in it because he knew, that the days and years that are bound to come when he won’t have Peter in his life anymore, he can look at them and remember how much he loved this boy and how happy he made Wade.

They were getting ready to head to Pride, Peter had painted bi pride flags on his cheeks and Wade had gotten small rainbow flags for them to wave around. Wade was still going to wear the mask, or at least he was debating on it. He was in the bedroom while Peter was in the kitchen filling up water bottles for them, deciding on what to wear. 

It was incredibly hot out, just like Peter had said that it would be. It was in the nineties and Wade and the boxes kept going over the shorts and tee shirt.

_[Your skin’s gonna be on display for everyone to see, you’re probably gonna have a ten foot radius of people steering clear. Just wear jeans and a hoodie.]_

_(But it_ is _really hot out, we don’t wanna pass out or something, even with a healing factor we can still get heat stroke.)_

_[Peter’s bringing water bottles, he’ll be fine. Wear the damn jeans.]_

_(But we’ve been working on self love these past six months… going back to wearing as much clothing as we can just to cover skin would be taking a big step backwards. And Peter’s been loving seeing him in shorts.)_

_[If you wear the mask with the shorts, there’d be no point. Your skin will already be showing.]_

_(But it would just be his arms and legs! His face is a totally different story! Plus, if he wears the mask he might get less insults because people have started to like Deadpool!)_

_[Whatever. Do what you two want but don’t fucking complain about your decision when you come back home and want to blow your brains out.]_

_(It is called “Pride”, right?)_

Wade sighed, and tugged on the shorts and pulled a tee shirt over him. He still had the mask in his hand. He walked out of the bedroom to the closet to get out one of his baseball hats and walking back to the kitchen to see Peter with his backpack, putting some snacks inside with a portable phone charger and his camera.

“Hey, Petey, can I put this in your backpack? For now, at least.” he asked, showing Peter the mask in his hand.

“Yeah, sure, honey! So are we going as Wade and Peter, then?” he was so excited, Wade could feel it radiating off of him.

“Yeah… for now, anyway. I just want my mask, just in case.”

Peter nodded, “For sure. Hey, we should probably pack our suits incase something happens, right?”

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

Peter went to grab their suits out of their bedroom before putting them in the backpack. He grabbed the water bottles from the kitchen and made his way to the front door, taking Wade’s hand.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They made their way out of their apartment and walked towards where the parade, events, and vendors would be. Peter might’ve packed snacks but Wade was really craving a taco, but then again when wasn’t he. It wasn’t too far away and they had only walked for about fifteen minutes before the reached it.

It was a sea of rainbow and Wade had to take a second to adjust his eyes to all the bright colors. The parade had already started and Peter managed to wiggle their way to the front, resting their arms on the barricades. Wade looked down at his boyfriend who was still holding his hand, a pride flag in the other, his brown eyes wide and crinkled on the edges from smiling. And Wade decided that this was all worth it.

It was worth risking his own fears of people seeing him to see his favorite person in the world so happy and smiling with bi pride colors painted on his cheeks. People passing them by in floats and costumes and drag, Peter pointing some out to Wade that he thought were really cool and Wade doing the same.

Wade looked around in the crowed to see all kinds of different people here. He knew this was New York City and obviously pretty diverse, but he’s never seen so much diversity in one place. There were people of all races and body sizes, people who were disabled and people dressed in what would be their native dress, and everybody seemed happy. 

He felt someone tug on his shirt and he looked down to see that it was a little girl.

“Excuse me,” her high voice said, grabbing Peter’s attention now who looked around Wade and down at the girl who couldn’t be more than eight years old, “What happened? Are you in the army?”

“Uhh, well I _was_ in the army.” Wade was unsure of how this conversation was going to go, he really wasn’t in the mood to be laughed at by a little girl.

“Did you get hurt? Is that why they sent you home?”

“Ye-Yeah, yeah that’s what-that’s what happened. I got hurt.”

“Is that your boyfriend?” she asked, looking at Peter.

Wade looked at Peter and back to the little girl, “Yeah, he is.”

“Well, even if you’re not in the army anymore you’re home with him, right?”

Wade nodded, still kind of on edge, “Yeah…”

“I’m sorry you got hurt, though. My daddy’s in the army and he won’t be home until next year.”

“I’m sure he won’t get hurt, your daddy’s probably really strong.”

“Are you really strong, even if you got hurt?”

“I sure hope I’m strong, otherwise Petey-Pie here might leave me.” Wade teased.

“Hey!” Peter piped up.

The little girl laughed and Wade laughed, too. 

“I have to get back to my papa but it was nice meeting you! I’m happy you’re home with Petey-Pie and I’m sorry you had to get hurt!”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind it as much as I used to. Go back to your papa now, I’m sure he’s wondering where you are.”

The little girl nodded and waved goodbye, heading off into the crowd. Wade turned his attention back to the parade and looked at Peter who was smirking and looking back at him.

“I love you.” Peter said around a smile that Wade could tell he was trying to contain.

Wade smiled back and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, the boxes quiet, “Love you, too.”

 

-

 

“Remember when we went to our first Pride?” Peter asked later that night after dinner.

Wade smiled, happy to know that Peter was still able to remember things that happened decades ago. “Yeah.”

“I have one of the pictures in my room.”

“You do.” 

“You were so nervous,” Peter laughed, “but after that little girl talked to you, you like, lit up. It was a really nice day.”

“It was a really nice day.” Wade agreed, looking back on the memory. 

Even if Peter couldn’t remember that he was Spider-Man, he was able to remember other things that had happened in his lifetime, even before he met Wade. He talked to Wade about how he remembered his parents dropping him off at his aunt and uncle’s, which Peter was only around six years old when that happened. He never mentioned Uncle Ben dying but he would talk about things that had happened afterwords. Wade wondered if the memory of watching his uncle die had been lost along with the ones of Spider-Man.

As interesting as it was to hear about what exactly Peter expressed he could remember, Wade couldn’t help but find it saddening as well. This had been Peter’s life, Peter’s accomplishments no matter how small and his poor husband couldn’t remember some of them.

Tony Stark was one of those interesting subjects that seemed to filter in and out of Peter’s memory. Peter would talk about what it was like to work with him, but only at his desk job and not as a part time Avenger. A few times he talked about when the billionaire died and how devastated he was, but he talked about it as if he were just another fan and not someone who had personally known Tony. But then other times Peter could recall full-on conversations with Tony and laugh about them with Wade. 

Peter would talk about the stories behind the photos he had in his room, talking about them with Wade. And it honestly surprised Wade with how well Peter could remember some of them, as if it had been just yesterday that they had been at their first Pride or their wedding.

Peter talked a lot about the past, especially the distant past. His college days and the years that he and Wade were still giddy about being in a relationship. He never talked about how he met Wade, the earliest memory of them together that Peter had talked with him about was when Wade had gotten back from the job over in Berlin that he had taken that had taken him two months to complete. The one just before Peter confessed his feelings to him. 

Wade didn’t know whether or not to be comforted by the fact that Peter could remember that he’s Deadpool. Peter had stopped calling him “D.P.” and “Pool Party” a while ago, not long after he had started at the nursing home. He would only refer to him as “Wade” or “honey” and talk about the past by labeling them with before of after he had taken his mask off.

Regardless of what pieces Peter could and couldn’t remember, Wade found solace with everything else that seemed fine. He was eating with no problem, he was still relatively healthy, he hadn’t lashed out at anyone using his powers, and he hadn’t had another big part of his memory become lost.

Despite having missed a week of visiting Peter, he told himself to pull it together and do it for his husband and that he can wallow about it after Peter was gone. Peter had never confronted him about missing a week and Wade was happy because he really didn’t want to have that conversation.

Making his way home that night, Wade cursed Tony Stark for not going into medicine, all gods know that that man probably would’ve found a cure for fucking Alzheimer’s if he had.

 

-

 

It was a warm sunny May morning and Wade was sitting next to Aunt May waiting for the ceremony to begin. The venue was actually really pretty, they were in a part of Central Park and there were flowers everywhere, the aisles alined with Empire State’s colors, matching colored balloons on the corners of the stage. 

May was talking to him about Peter’s previous graduations, his bachelor’s, which Wade remembers because he was there for that one, his high school, middle school, all the way back to his pre-school graduation. 

Peter had really wanted to pursue a doctrine degree for biochemistry, but he had told Wade that he wouldn’t have enough money and that having a masters in both biochemistry and biophysics would be fine and get him just as many jobs. Wade knew better though, he offered to pay for Peter to continue with grad school but Peter argued back telling him that he didn’t want Wade’s dirty murder money. Wade countered him, reminding his boyfriend that he hadn’t taken a job in years because of him. But Wade knew that all the money he had was indeed murder money.

Wade was telling May about it while they waited for the ceremony to begin, May obviously already knew about it, but she only knew her nephew’s side to the story. 

May gave him a sad smile, “I really wish he’d let you help him, but his morals are such a big part of him. His Uncle Ben and his death had such a big impact on him, he was beaten up about it for so long. When he finally told me that he was Spider-Man and why he is Spider-Man, he just broke down crying. I’m sure you know, but he blames himself for what happened. And then Gwen… he doesn’t want anyone’s death to be on his hands.”

“It’s what he tells me all the time,” Wade said, rolling his eyes, “but he really wants that degree and I can obviously help him. I just wish he’d take the fucking money.”

May gave him that small smile again, “Me too, sweetie.”

Wade looked over to where Peter was sitting in the section with the rest of the graduates. He was talking to the people next to him, smiles on their faces.

Music started to sound through the speakers, cuing the start of the graduating ceremony. What looked to be like an important man stepped up onto the stage, giving an opening speech. After him, what seemed like an endless amount of other suits made speeches and Wade started to wiggle uncomfortably in his seat. How long was this really going to take? Can’t Peter just run up and grab his damn paper?

_(Jesus Christ, how many fucking speeches do they need to make?)_

_[This is taking forever. We just wanna go home and make sweet, sweet love to our Petey-Pie.]_

_(We have to go to Aunt May’s first, remember?)_

_[Ugh.]_

It was obviously approaching noon by the time that all of the graduated had stood up and another suit began calling their names. There weren’t a whole lot of people in Peter’s class, not nearly as many as there had been at his bachelor’s graduation, but damn did Parker really have to be near the end of the alphabet? 

The speaker eventually made their way to calling out the M’s and N’s and Wade sat up, fully paying attention again. He could see his baby boy in the line slowly inching his way up towards the stairs for the stage. 

_(He looks so fucking cute in his little cap and gown, aw!)_

_[A trademarked Cutie Pie.]_

_(What a baby boy.)_

“Peter Parker.”

Peter walked up on the stage, smile gracing his face and Wade and May clapped loudly for him, Wade standing up and hollering. Peter shook hands with about ten people before he was handed his diploma and made his way back off the stage to his seat.

The rest of the ceremony didn’t last too long but Wade was still jittering in his seat; ready for May’s food she already had prepared back at her house and ready to hug, kiss, and cling to Peter.

Wade was standing in the parking lot with May waiting for Peter to be done taking pictures with his fellow graduates and congratulating one another. Right when Wade was about to go into the mass of caps and gowns he saw his baby boy emerge from the crowd heading toward him and Aunt May. 

He had one of the biggest smiles on his face, his teeth showing, his eyes small and glowing from his cheeks being pushed up, the gown making him look smaller than he already was, and trying his best not to rush to his boyfriend and aunt so he doesn’t look like a dork. 

Once he was close enough he hugged May before hugging Wade, he and May telling him how proud they were of him. Peter’s smile somehow got bigger at their compliments and Wade was convinced that Peter wasn’t human because he looked like a damn angel in the early afternoon light surrounded by the blue of his gown, the green of the park, and the white of his smile. 

“Come on, Petey I’m hungry and May has her whole buffet she made waiting at her house!” Wade whined, tugging on Peter’s gown and opening the passenger door of May’s car.

Peter and May laughed as Wade made his way into the backseat. May and Peter then opened their own doors before buckling up and May turning the car on. They drove their way from Central Park, through the rest of Manhattan and eventually making it to Queens. It took a lot longer that Wade would have liked but they pulled up to Aunt May’s house just in time for an early dinner.

Wade pushed the door open, excited for May’s delicious, Gordon Ramsay level of food. He waited on the porch while May and Peter got out from the car, making their way towards the door and May pulling her key out.

“You look like a little puppy.” Peter commented, smile still on his face. 

Before Wade could comment back, May had gotten the door open and the three made their way inside the house. Peter took his gown off, placing it and his cap on the coffee table in the living room for the time being. He and Wade helped May set the table and bring the food out from the refrigerator.

The food had been absolutely excellent, Wade having four and five helpings of everything.

“I won’t have to worry about leftovers since Wade’s eating most of it!” May commented, happy that Wade was enjoying her cooking.

Peter laughed and talked about how boring the ceremony had been, and how excited he was to start having careers or internships now that he had a masters degree in both biophysics and biochemistry.

Wade felt himself get a little antsy at the subject because there had been something that he’d been meaning to talk to Peter about, something that he’s been planning to tell Peter once they had gotten home, which was another reason why Wade had been in a rush all day. He couldn’t hold it in much longer and the longer he waited, the opportunity could pass and he felt like Peter’s future could be at stake if he didn’t take it.

Wade was proud of Peter, he was, but he also knew how much his boyfriend wanted that doctrine degree. This job was big, _huge_ , he’s gotten multiple phone calls from more than one person willing to hire him to take this guy out; all saying that Deadpool’s the only one who could do it. It’d make Wade a millionaire. 

Not that Wade _wasn’t_ a millionaire, or at least he _had_ been. But almost two years with no jobs left him spending money without some to replace it and Wade spent a lot of money. He was an impulse buyer what can he say? That and he loves treating his baby boy. And occasionally Aunt May.

Peter opened his cards from his aunt and Wade, finding money in both of them, Wade having to reassure him that his wasn’t murder money. It wasn’t! Wade had helped out Weasel at the bar for a couple days.

Wade spent the train ride and walk home thinking about just how to bring the job up to Peter. Should he wait until morning or should he just get straight to the point and bring it up the second they walk in the door? Wade and the boxes fought it over while they were in the elevator up to their level. Once they reached the correct floor they walked out and down the hallway towards their apartment. 

_[Just say it when we get inside. Peter can take care of himself if he decides to leave us for it, he was living on his own before and he can now.]_

_(Maybe we should wait… besides I thought we wanted to fuck him against the wall and into the bed and every other surface because we’re supposed to be celebrating!)_

_[But I don’t know how much longer we can keep this quiet! The longer we wait the sooner the opportunity will pass!]_

_(You guys always make everything about yourselves. What about Peter?)_

_[That’s why we want to tell him now, dumbass!]_

Peter had gotten the door unlocked and they were already inside, setting their stuff down and taking off their shoes. Peter went to hang up his gown and set his cap next to his others on the shelf in their closet. It’s now or never, Wade thought when Peter came back into the living room.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Peter huffed.

“Like what, baby boy?”

“I don’t know…” Peter said, taking a seat next to Wade on the couch, “like you want to eat me and break up with me at the same time. You haven’t had that look on your face in a long time, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, sweetums, it’s just…” Wade fiddled with his fingers, “there’s just something I need to tell you or talk to you about or whatever.”

Peter was leaning his head in his hand, arm resting on the back of the couch and elbow bent, fully facing Wade. “Okay, so spill.” He took Wade’s hand in his other.

“There’s this… I know how much you want your doctrine degree and I’m super proud of you for achieving what you’ve already accomplished, baby boy, but I can see it in your big Bambi eyes how much you want more. I can, hell, you know I can pay for it now if you wanted but-“

“-Wade-“

“-Let me finish, just,” he sighed, “If I _did_ pay for it, and all the other things of my own that I’m paying for my money would run out faster than it already is. But - and just listen - there’s this job. It would pay me so well neither of us would have to work again, so many people have it out for this guy. I’ve gotten calls from a lot of different people about this. You wouldn’t have to work at the Bugle anymore and you could talk to Stark about getting that internship that you’ve been wanting since you were in high school. I wouldn’t take it if it wouldn’t help us, help you, so much. Please, Peter, this would pay so fucking well, I’d be a multimillionaire.”

Peter was quiet and Wade was prepping himself for the breakup talk, for the “we’ve talked about this, Wade” talk, for his boyfriend to yell at him about morals and rights and wrongs. Peter was quiet for so long Wade was about to get up and pack his stuff when he finally said something.

“Who is it? No, wait! I don’t wanna know who it is.”

“Well, I’ll tell you he’s a bad guy and if anyone deserves what I’ll have coming for him, it’s him. What he did was so horrible, Pete. He raped a girl, unconscious, behind a dumpster and left her there. And when she reported it he blamed it on their college’s culture. He only served three months for it, _three months,_ Petey. For rape. People who do way less worse crimes than that get decades.”

“Okay, I know who you’re talking about now.” Peter grumbled.

“Well he deserves it, Petey!”

Peter was quiet and Wade could tell that he was thinking something over, he hoped that it was whether or not he should go on this job but the boxes were doing a marvelous job at convincing him that it was over whether or not Peter was going to break up with him. 

“If I do this, it’ll be it. I wouldn’t even be doing it for me, necessarily, I’d be doing it for you and-“

“-That makes it worse, Wade.”

Wade was starting to get frustrated, “Well,” he huffed, “I know that you could really use this money, or if you want, I could be the one to use it sense you don’t like using ‘murder money’. I could pay for everything in my name, I could pay for your college and the apartment and we could get a new stove that we really need and maybe a few other new appliances, hell all new appliances because let’s face it Petey, this place was way out of date long before I started living here. You won’t have to worry about financial issues, you could quit the Bugle, you could apply for that internship and get your doctrine!”

Peter crossed his arms and looked away, “I don’t know, Wade… I’m not saying what he did wasn’t wrong because it was, but he can change.”

Wade’s voice got deep, trying not to talk with the built up rage he had gotten from Peter not allowing him to do this. “So you’re just gonna let a rapist get away with what he did because of your fucking morals?”

“We’re really gonna have this fight again?” Peter raised his voice, turning back to look at Wade, “I really thought you were past killing Wade, but I guess I should’ve known better.”

_[Yeah, he should’ve.]_

_(It’s what we do.)_

“You’re the one that wanted to date a merc.” Wade grumbled, standing up and heading to their room to change out of the stupid dress shirt he wore to Peter’s graduation. 

“Hey, we’re not done, here!” Peter called after him, getting up himself and following him.

“Look, I shouldn’t’ve even brought it up. I should’ve known that this is how you would react. Okay? It’s my bad. I won’t do it. You can keep working at the fucking newspaper until you find a better job and I’ll try not to buy so much shit, though I don’t know if I can promise that.”

_(We’re going shopping after this fight, right?)_

_[Oh, for sure.]_

Wade grabbed one of his tee shirts, pulling off the dress shirt he had on. Peter was leaning against the door frame with one his his arms coming up over his head to rest against it with the rest of his body. Wade could feel Peter’s eyes on his naked chest before pulling the tee shirt on.

Peter sighed and stepped into the room, “Look, I’ll… I’ll think about it, okay? I’ve been here while you’ve been away on jobs before, I know it’s wrong but I know how to distract myself.”

Wade didn’t give him an answer as he hung up the dress shirt and put it back into the closet. He only wore it today and he didn’t think it would really need to be washed.

“How long do you have to give one the guys an answer?”

Wade sat down on the bed, taking his dress shoes off. “Well considering the fucker’s been out of jail for a while and half the country has it out for him, not that long. Probably until the end of the week. I’ve kept it from you for a few weeks already, so.”

“Okay,” Peter stepped closer to him, almost so that he was standing between Wade’s legs, but not quite. He tilted Wade’s head up by placing two fingers underneath his chin so he could look at him, “You know I love you, right?”

Wade blinked at him, Peter running his hands over Wade’s head and coming down to cup his cheeks, thumbs rubbing gently against the rough skin.

“And I appreciate you wanting to provide for me,” he chuckled, “even if it is through a way I don’t approve of.”

“So I can take it?”

Peter sighed, “Yeah, as much as it pains me… but seriously no more after this, alright?”

A grin stretched across Wade’s face as he brought his hands up to rest on his boyfriend’s hips, “Oh, trust me, Petey, after this we won’t need anymore jobs of any kind.”

“Do you know how long it’ll take?” Peter swallowed.

Wade hummed, “Maybe a week. It’s not that hard to track down the asswipe and I may or may not have already done most of the research needed for this so… shouldn’t be more than a week.”

Peter smirked, “Okay. Just… spare me the gory details, yeah?”

Wade groaned, “Fine. But it’s gonna be fun taking him out.”

Peter closed his eyes and made a face, always disgusted with Wade’s attitude with murder.

“Okay, okay, enough talk about me going on this job. I think it’s time for celebrating my baby boy’s six year accomplishment if you get what I’m saying.”

This made Peter laugh and Wade was happy to get off of a heavy subject, Peter assuring him that he wasn’t going to break up with him for it and that he still wanted to have sex with him even after he agreed to what his boyfriend had proposed. 

“Oh yeah, big boy? Whatcha got planned?”

A grin spread across Wade’s face as he imagined all the possibilities when involving sexing his boyfriend up. His hands went to grip Peter’s ass, a tiny gasp escaping from him at the contact.

“Whatever the fuck you want, baby.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” Peter hummed. He moved closer and swiftly sat himself down in Wade’s lap, Wade’s hands gliding to hold his hips again, “You know, I really shouldn’t be rewarding you for taking this job, but… you were really good today, No mask… nobody said anything, at least that I could hear, and if they did you didn’t run away… I’m still proud of you, you know. I hope Aunt May sends us a copy of the photo we took.”

Wade didn’t want to think about the photo, it had been well over a year since Peter started taking pictures of him, all with Wade’s consent of course, but he still felt the hatred for himself, and being immortalized, deep down. It wasn’t even that deep down if he was being honest, but below the surface. Peter had been proving himself since he told Wade that he was going to spend as much time as he needed to make Wade see what he sees. It’s just… taking time. Lots of time. But Wade’s improved.

The fact that he opted out of the mask for a graduation ceremony with about a hundred college kids and their relatives was enough of a step for Wade, taking a photo with Aunt May had been pushing it. But they were in the security of the Parker household and May had insisted on Wade being in it and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Hey,” Peter called softly, bringing his attention back, his hands caressing Wade’s face, “you wanna get this going or what?”

“Yeah, Petey-Pie what do you want?”

“How does tying you up with my webs while I ride your cock sound?”

Wade groaned, “That’s always a good idea, baby boy. One of my favorites, fuck, I love when you take charge.”

Peter just smirked and curved his head down to start kissing Wade’s neck, tongue running over the scars and bumps. Wade hummed in response and moved his hands back down to grope the younger’s ass, earning a moan from him. 

“Wade.” Peter moaned as he started grinding down on Wade’s lap.

Wade’s hands traveled under Peter’s shirt and up his back, caressing the soft skin as Peter continued to grind in his lap. Peter’s hands gripped his shoulders, bunching up the fabric of his tee shirt and pulled up, lifting the shirt off his body.

Peter stood up and gently pushed Wade back onto the bed, Wade slowly crawling up towards the pillows. The younger followed, hovering over his body with eyes wide and switching from his face to his chest. Peter then held up Wade’s wrists to the bed one by one and shot a web at each of them, securing them in place.

Wade moaned at the feeling of having restraints on his wrists, restraints that were organically made by his lover’s own body, Spider-Man’s body. Peter lifted his shirt up and threw it towards the far corner of their room, his hair ruffling and cheeks already pink from getting hot and heavy. 

“Petey, fuck, you’re so hot.” Wade voiced as he raked his eyes up and down that glorious chest and torso. They’ve been together for almost two years, known each other for three, and they still act like it’s their first time seeing each other every time they have sex and they both love it.

“Only for you, baby.” He stood up and shoved his pants and boxers down before grabbing the lube and a condom from one of their bedside drawers. 

Wade moaned at the sight of Peter’s hardening cock as he got back on the bed. He wanted to touch so bad but he loved the restraints of not being able to, he was getting harder at the whole situation. Peter then squeezed some lube into his hand, rubbing his fingers together before reaching behind him.

_[Oh god, he’s gonna finger himself, shit.]_

_(This is always so hot, we need to get this on video sometime.)_

Peter’s face tightened and grew red as Wade suspected that he put a finger in himself, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Whines and moans started escaping the younger man and Wade was sure that his dick was going to tear a hole in his pants if he got any harder.

“Wade,” Peter sighed, “feels so good, you’re gonna feel so good, always do.”

“Fuck, baby boy.”

Peter reached down with both hands to yank Wade’s pants and briefs down far enough before lubing up Wade’s cock, Wade moaning at finally being touched. Peter moved towards him, hovering over him, locking his dark eyes with Wade’s. His hands were placed on Wade’s shoulder’s once again and his lips were pressed together in anticipation. Peter slowly lowered himself onto Wade, both of them moaning at the feeling.

“Go ahead,” Wade told his boyfriend once he had sunk himself all the way down on his cock, “and use some of your super strength, Petey-Pie.”

Peter grunted and raised himself back up before sliding back down, setting a firm, even pace.

“Harder, Pete, you know I can take it.” Wade panted.

Peter leaned his head down to kiss and bite Wade’s shoulder as he fucked down on Wade harder, beginning to use his super strength like Wade had asked. Sweat was starting to make his boyfriend’s hair stick to his forehead, his face now buried in Wade’s neck, his mouth and tongue attacking Wade’s skin.

It felt so good, Wade was in pure bliss. He loved sex and he especially loved it with Peter. After the boy had discovered his kinks is when Wade really started liking their sex, they were good at it. They fit together so well, in so many positions and Wade almost hated to think about having sex with anyone else. Peter knew Wade so well and vise versa.

Peter was moaning against his neck; his name, praises and curses while Wade moaned in unison as a response. Peter was fucking down on him hard and fast now, placing his hands around the headboard to get a grip. Wade was surprised that he wasn’t creating indentions or breaking it with how hard his grip looked. 

“Wade, you take such good care of me, baby. Fuck, I know you should put yourself first but instead you put me first and I just - _fuck_ \- it-it really just turns me on and shows me how much I really mean to you. Love you so much.”

Peter then kissed him, not giving Wade time to say anything in return to that. He snuck his tongue in, feeling inside Wade’s mouth.

_(We put anyone before us though, so what’s his point?)_

_[Shut up, you’re gonna ruin our boner and we’re gonna go soft inside Peter, this isn’t the time for a depressive insecurity episode.]_

“Wade,” his boyfriend sighed, sounding like an angel, “I’m so close, babe.” His right hand then went down to pump himself, Wade’s eyes widening at the sight. “You do this to me, Wade. You get me so hot, you’re the best boyfriend, best lover, so gorgeous. Wanna fuck you like this, always.”

“Pete, shit.”

“I’m right there with you, babe. Together, okay?”

Wade nodded and after a few more tugs on Peter’s cock, he was coming and Wade followed not a second later, both of them moaning each other’s names. Peter slumped over against Wade, catching his breath. Wade didn’t wanna tell him that it was making it harder to breathe, but he liked the weight. After a minute or so Peter got up to get a knife to cut the webbing, releasing Wade’s hands. 

Wade ran his hands through Peter’s hair, cupping his face. “I’m so proud of you, Petey, and I’m gonna be even more proud in two years when you get your doctrine degree. Have you decided which one you want to get a doctrine in?”

Peter hummed, laying down and guiding Wade with him. They faced each other and Peter looked so soft. Naked and glowing, hair drying from sweat but still so feathery and soft. His doe-eyes looking fondly into Wade’s. Wade used to be scared of that look, but not anymore.

“Maybe biochemistry? I feel like I could do more with that than with biophysics. And I’d still have a masters in it so it’s not like I couldn’t have a career in that either.” 

He scooted closer to Wade, Wade running his hand through his hair. They both stared at each other, silently admiring. Again, Wade used to be scared of Peter looking longer than two seconds at him, but not anymore. He almost loved it. 

His boyfriend had proved to him that he’s not going anywhere, and that he really does like Wade and is attracted to him. Wade still didn’t know why but at this point he wasn’t going to question it. Peter has been the best thing that has happened to Wade and he didn’t want to risk losing him. If Peter broke up with him, Wade wouldn’t know what he’d do.

Wade had thought that Peter had drifted off after a few minutes of seeing him have his eyes closed until he spoke, “I love you so much, Wade. Thank you.”

Wade smiled with closed lips, “I love you, too, Petey.”

 

-

 

“Do you remember when we moved in together?” Peter asked him as they sat at a table by the nurses’ station. 

Wade showed a small smile, “Yeah, I do.”

“You showed me your face for the first time.”

“I did.”

“You wanna know what I thought?”

“What did you think, Petey?”

“That you were brave and really handsome.” he blushed at the end of his sentence.

Wade rolled his eyes, “You’re getting delusional in your old age, Pete.”

“You really were, though. You still are,” he sighed and looked at Wade, their brown eyes meeting, “Love you.”

 

-

 

The job didn’t last too long, a week just as Wade thought that it would. He killed the piece of shit and went around to collect his money from everybody that he had accepted the offer from. 

When he got back home, after having deposited almost all of his new cash into his bank account, Peter had been waiting for him on the couch wearing one of Wade’s lingerie sets.

Wade had immediately dropped his bags along with his jaw. Peter had always hinted at the possibility of him wearing lingerie or even just panties, butwould go on to say that he thought he wouldn’t look good. So they agreed that Wade would be the only one to wear the feminine items, even though Wade had really wanted to see them on his boyfriend.

And Peter looked absolutely hot, sexy, angelic, pure and innocent and a bunch of other adjectives that he couldn’t think of at the moment.

“I shouldn’t condone you for what you did, but I missed you too much, it’s been so long since you went away on a job,” Peter had explained as Wade walked closer to him, then mumbled, “Wanted to look pretty for you when you got home.”

Wade moaned and carried Peter to their bedroom where his suit along with some of Peter’s (really Wade’s) sexy outfit had been abandoned on the floor. Wade left marks all over his baby boy’s skin as he took him hard and slow before going for another faster round, their apartment filling with the sounds of their skin, moans and whimpers. 

After they flourished in their afterglow, Wade went to retrieve one of the bags that he had dropped by the front door. A small bag containing a beautiful amount of cash that he had saved for Peter. Returning to their room, Peter sprawled out on their bed, blanket carelessly tossed over his pelvis, Wade held up the ziplock bag, showing his boyfriend.

“This is for you. I know you don’t like ‘murder money’ but I saved a lot of it for you to use for college or to quit the fucking Bugle or whatever.”

Peter sat up, using his elbows to hold himself, as he reached for Wade. Wade crawled on the bed and Peter wrapped his arm around his neck, bringing him down to kiss him. Peter’s lips were so soft, as they always were, but Peter in general was always so soft after they had sex.

His hand caressed Wade’s head, locked in eye contact, Wade still holding the bag in his left hand.

“Thank you.” the younger mumbled.

 

-

 

V isiting Peter was hard. It became harder everyday; Peter’s memories washing away, seeing him deteriorate in both a physical and mental way. His husband’s eyes had started to gloss over, still wide and brown, just… faded. They looked like an animal’s in the way that they’re innocent and unknowing and Wade’s always said he had doe-eyes, but now they’re also emotionless and uncaring like one. The doe-eyes that had once been Peter’s were big, wide and innocent in a childlike, nerdy, Peter Parker way.

Wade thought about not visiting him for a while again, but he felt so guilty about it last time and that had been almost two months ago. If he did it now, he might… he might not have the chance, the option, of coming back.

Peter always talked about the past, about his childhood and when he and Wade had first become a couple. He never mentioned Ben or Spider-Man, never recalled any of the times that they had teamed up or did things as Spider-Man and Deadpool. He remembered Deadpool, though, for some reason. He would talk about waiting for Deadpool to get home from jobs, something that Wade hadn’t done in decades.

Peter would talk about his days that he worked at the Daily Bugle and how much he had hated it there. He talked about Jameson and how he was always riding his ass, but he never said what about. It was as if the entire persona of Spider-Man had never existed.

Wade kept going though, and he watched and listened as smaller parts of Peter’s life began to writher away from his brain.

 

-

 

Wade was working on his solo profile of Call of Duty when Peter came busting through their door.

“Wade!” he called and Wade immediately stopped the game and stood up, turning around to see what was up with his baby boy.

“Wade!” Peter sighed when they could see each other, both standing by the couch, “Honey, guess what?”

“What? What happened? Is Aunt May, okay? Did Rico’s close? Did-“

“-No, sweetie, none of that, nothing bad happened.”

“Then why are you all jittery and yelling my name for?”

Peter took in a deep breath, then said with a firm voice, “I quit the Bugle.”

Wade’s face widened and Peter pressed his lips together, trying to contain his excitement. “What? That’s wonderful, Pete, oh my god! Yes! Fuck Jameson, shit! We need to celebrate! We’re having a party tonight!”

Peter laughed as Wade went to reach for his phone from the coffee table.

“I’m calling Matt and Logan and Weasel and OH MY GOSH _Aunt May_ she definitely needs to be here!”

“If Weasel’s coming, I’m not sure it’s her scene.”

“Nah, I need to see the party girl that I know May is, who else should we call? OOH, maybe you should call Tony! And Cap! Invite the whole Avengers, please Pete? It’ll be so much fun!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll doubt that any of them would be able to come, but I’m gonna call Johnny.”

_[Not Johnny, oh my fuck.]_

_(Fuck that guy.)_

_[Peter’s_ our’s _not his, always trying to fucking make a pass at him.]_

Wade made a grumbling sound as Peter took his phone out of his pocket to begin making the calls. 

Wade made his way to one of the closer liquor stores to buy some alcohol and party decorations, along with bags on bags of red solo cups and a package of ping pong balls. He had left Logan a few voice mails, Aunt May said that she’d come, and Weasel said that he’d think about it. 

_[Think about it, psh, right.]_

“Hey Matt, old buddy old pal, my Team Red member how’s it hangin?” Wade asked when Matt opened the door to see him standing outside his apartment. They hadn’t known each other for too long and Matt was closer to Peter but Wade didn’t care about awkwardness. 

“I’m good, Wade, what do you want?”

“Well,” Wade shifted the bags in his hands, “Peter quit the Bugle today and we’re having a party and we wanna invite you. Pete’s back home setting up, but I bought tons of liquor so we’re gonna get hammered! Actually, I can’t but I’m still gonna drink!”

“Who else is gonna be there?”

“Spidey texted me saying that Johnny’s coming, his aunt’s coming, he said that Black Widow could potentially show up since she gave it a maybe and my friend Weasel might come, too.”

“Doesn’t sound like a lot of people, don’t know if it’ll be fun.”

“Well Pete doesn’t know a lot of people who know his secret identity, so it’s a small party. But if you come, that’ll make it one more!”

Matt pursed his lips, “What kind of music is going to be playing?”

“Oh, you know, Petey’s indie-pop-rock stuff that he likes. He might slip in a couple of pop songs because everybody likes at least _one_ pop song and what’s a party without a few pop songs?”

Matt sighed, “Okay, I’m coming let me grab my keys real quick.”

Matt came back, meeting Wade in the hallway and locking his apartment before they both made their way towards Wade and Peter’s. Once they stepped inside, Wade could see that Peter had done a quick tidying up of the place and had moved their furniture around so that there was more space in the living room. 

He could see that Peter had set up snacks in the kitchen; chips and dip, various fruits, chex mix and little bowls of candy, leaving a spot for Wade to place the liquor and the cups. Johnny and Weasel were already there, much to Wade’s disappointment and surprise. 

Wade knew Johnny all too well, more than he’d preferably like to. Peter and Johnny were close friends, and had been for some time. Spider-Man would help the Fantastic Four on some of their missions and he had fallen right in line with the Human Torch in a quick and easily formed friendship. Johnny would come over to their place unannounced or fall in the window behind Peter after Fantastic Four missions. It drove Wade all the more crazy.

Essentially, he didn’t have a problem with Johnny, he was a fellow superhero and he didn’t freak out as much as Wade thought he would when he accidentally stumbled in on Wade without his mask on. But in Wade’s defense, that was one of the first unannounced visits made by the Fantastic, and ever since Wade’s been on edge with deciding whether or not to wear his mask. 

What made Johnny become a problem was that he flirted with Peter, constantly, and in front of Wade. Peter never did anything about it, whenever it would get too out of hand though, Peter would remind him that he had a boyfriend. Wade was a jealous guy and why wouldn’t he be? With the way he looked and how much his head was fucked up, he was more than lucky to be with someone at all, much less someone as incredible as Peter. 

So whenever Johnny was around, Wade would get jealous, Peter would pick up on it, and after Johnny left, Peter would reassure him that Johnny is nothing more than a friend and that he wouldn’t even think of liking him in a more than platonic way. That didn’t mean that Wade still wouldn’t get jealous, isn’t jealous now, seeing Johnny trying to snake his arm around Peter’s waist in their kitchen.

“Baby boy!” Wade yelled, making slightly more of an entrance as usual. 

Peter whipped around and Johnny’s arm fell, a look of annoyance on the blond’s face. 

“Wade! You’re back!” Peter beamed, walking towards him and Matt.

“And with booze! Also, I brought Matt!”

“Yes, Team Red’s in the house!” Peter yelled, followed by some whooping. 

Peter helped them carry the liquor and cups into the kitchen, placing the cups on the table and the liquor in a big bowl of ice. 

Soon enough more people started to show up. Black Widow unfortunately couldn’t make it but none other than Tony Stark did. Peter’s face when he had opened the door to see the billionaire was priceless and Wade wanted Peter to be as happy as he was in that moment forever. 

Peter had slowly worked more and more with the Avengers as time had gone on and Wade could remember Peter coming home and debating with him for hours about whether he should reveal his identity to them or not. In the end, Peter had decided to take off his mask during one of their movie nights, one that Peter had begged Wade to come to so he could feel more comfortable for some reason.

Revealing himself as Peter Parker to the team had been a choice well made. Stark must have looked him up or something because he had told Peter about his internships multiple times, but Peter always declined because he had work and school and his own responsibilities as Spider-Man as well as with the Avengers. But those were Peter’s words not his. Peter additionally confessed to Wade one night that he didn’t think he was good enough for a Stark internship and didn’t want to let one of his biggest idols down. What followed was Wade demonstrating, showing, and telling Peter just how smart and good enough he his. 

The party ramped up not long after Stark showed up, the music getting louder and people getting drunker, their apartment full of superheroes and friends. May and Tony had started to flirt in the kitchen and Wade was making sure the playboy didn’t make any harsh moves on the sweet lady.

Other guests starting arriving later, including the other three of the Fantastic Four and the other three Defenders, Johnny and Matt must have invited them. Wade didn’t mind, the more, the better the party. Besides, he was wearing his mask and this party was for Peter, not him. 

“Hey everyone I’m gonna bring out the champaign for a special toast in a bit if we can all get in here!” Wade yelled from the living room before running to the kitchen to retrieve the wine.

When he got back everyone, surprisingly, was in the living room like he had asked. 

Wade walked up next to his boyfriend, handing him the bottle, “Actually I think you should make it.” he whispered.

Peter bit his lip and took the bottle, looking around the room. “I don’t know if all of you know but this party is because I quit the Daily Bugle today. I was there for so fucking long, since the end of high school, and everyday I worked there or every time I submitted photos to Jameson, he gave me shit. So…”

“Fuck Jameson!” Wade yelled.

Everybody yelled “Fuck Jameson” as Peter popped opened the bottle, spraying it everywhere before pouring it in everyone’s cups. 

 

-

 

Wade did something he almost never did, certainly never without Peter. He visited Gwen after seeing Peter. His visits with his husband have become almost random in the times of day he would be at the nursing home. Some days he would come just mornings, sometimes just the nights, maybe even just for an hour some days, an entire visiting hours’ worth of visiting had now become rare. 

The last time Wade had visited Gwen had been about five years ago with Peter on the anniversary of her death. Peter had long since stopped blaming himself for it, but Wade could tell that it was in the back of his husband’s mind that day. Peter of course went every year, out of respect and what had become a tradition and Wade never protested. He understood how much he had loved her.

“Hey Gwen,” he spoke, standing in front of her grave. It was the first time he was doing this since he had put Peter in the nursing home, “Pete’s… Pete’s not doing so well. Not well at all actually. I don’t really know who to talk about this with and I’m not one for serious talks about depression and all that but…” He sighed, looked over her name, birth and death dates, “I knew this was going to happen but I let myself have it anyway. Peter,” he sighed again, getting frustrated with himself, “Peter convinced me that we’re worth it but I’m not ready to lose him, I don’t know what I’ll do. I mean… he’s my baby boy and he’s been there for the majority of my life and I don’t know how to fucking live the rest of goddamn eternity without him.

“He’s so sick, Gwen, fuck. I don’t know what to do, I wish it could be me instead. If anyone deserves to die and if anyone deserves to live forever, I should be the one to die. I’d take his pain away in a millisecond if I could. He doesn’t remember Spider-Man anymore, he doesn’t remember much of Stark anymore. I’m… what if he doesn’t remember _me_ anymore?”

 

-

 

After quitting the Bugle and a few days after the party that they had thrown, Stark had called Peter, asking him to come visit him in his office the next day, outside of the Avengers. Wade remembered Peter calling Wade right afterwords, freaking out and telling him everything that Stark had said. Peter would continue to not stop talking about it until his meeting with the billionaire that Thursday after his last class. 

“What if he’s kicking me out of the Avengers? I mean it’s been a couple months since I last joined them on a mission… and even then I don’t really join up with them that often, only when they need me. What if they don’t need me anymore?”

“Petey, Stark said that it was outside of Avengers business, right? And besides, New York will need you so if they do kick you out then they’re obviously missing out on the best arachnid superhero ever!” 

It felt weird comforting Peter, usually it was the other way around with Peter being the one that was comforting him. But over the few years that they had known each other, Peter had slowly grown into letting himself express his insecurities to Wade. 

Peter gave him a fond smile that made Wade’s cheeks feel warm before he looked down at their kitchen floor, fiddling with his fingers. “What if it’s about the Stark Industries internship?” he asked quietly.

Wade knew how badly Peter wanted it, Peter’s told him on numerous occasions that he’s dreamed of working for Stark Industries since he was about eight years old. Wade didn’t like the playboy so much but he knew how much his boyfriend did, and for his sake Wade always kept his insults to a minimum. 

“It better be and you better get it. He’d be even more of an asshole if he didn’t give it to you. You’re a fucking genius, Petey, you could easily outsmart him at some nerd convention or whatever it is that you guys do.”

Peter chuckled, shaking his head a little, “I love you.”

_(Oh my god, he’s so fucking cute. Just look at him! A baby boy.)_

_[Our baby boy.]_

Wade strode over to his boyfriend, hand coming around his waist and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Love you too, Petey.”

The next couple days went by with Wade reassuring Peter and paying him compliments on his intelligence and experience with Stark. Wade hadn’t noticed before but, although he’s always complimenting his boyfriend, about nine times out of ten they were about his looks or his abilities as Spider-Man, and the more he complimented Peter on his smarts, the more Wade grew comfortable in the sense that Peter usually doesn’t hear it too often and needs to be told so more. By Wednesday night Peter asked him if he still thought he was attractive because he hadn’t made a pass at Peter’s ass in _days,_ (which is unusual for Wade.) Wade of course then flooded him with compliments about his looks along with flirting which lead to good luck sex for the next day.

Wade was anxious when the time for Peter’s appointment with Stark came the next day; knowing that his baby boy was on his way to the Stark Tower after his last class, hoping that Stark wouldn’t be too hard on him, White reminding him that Stark and Peter have a much closer and friendlier relationship than Stark and himself do.

He busied himself with watching _Golden Girls_ and making dinner for when Peter gets home. This was a big deal, this internship could be what Peter’s career depends on, and he could only imagine what must be going through his baby boy’s head at the moment. Even if Stark’s bitch ass didn’t give it to Peter, Wade told himself that he’ll be there for his lover to help pick up the pieces that would no doubt destroy him. 

Peter idolized the billionaire too much and Wade never understood why, the guy was just overall not a great dude and it was one of the very small flaws that Peter had, although Wade would never admit it. Wade understood why Peter looked up to him so much though, the man could create complex technology out of almost anything and created a new element for crying out loud! Of course Peter would look up to him. 

Wade heard the door to their apartment open and set down the pot of spaghetti, having just drained it in the sink. He all but ran to help Peter with his small briefcase that contained his portfolio which he showed to Stark. Peter hadn’t said anything and instead was taking his time taking his shoes off and Wade was getting worried.

“How’d it go Petey-Pie?” Wade asked and dear god, he could hear the shakiness in his voice. His voice never gets shakey, he had _killed_ people for a living and never would his voice ever get shakey. 

Peter still wasn’t saying anything as he walked into the kitchen, Wade following right behind him. 

“You made dinner?” his voice was almost emotionless and Wade was all about to jump out the window.

_(Uh, sorry but what the fuck? What’s going on, why is he acting this way?)_

_[If he didn’t get the internship, I swear to god, we’re gonna go down there and teach Stark a piece of our mind until he promises to give it to Spidey.]_

“Y-Yeah, I made spaghetti, if that’s okay. I have some wine too, but we can down it either way-how did it go by the way?”

Peter turned around and a smile slowly crept onto his face but he still didn’t say anything.

“Peter?”

“I GOT IT! I got it Wade, he gave me the internship!” he went over to Wade and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, catching Wade off guard. His reaction time was a little slow but Wade soon wrapped his arms around Peter’s middle, relieved that his boy’s dream came true. “He said that he’s super excited to have me work for him and that we could even talk Avengers work in his office during work hours sometimes! He was actually really impressed with my work, too! He said that he always thought that my Spidey gear was impressive for someone my age, even when I was in my teens and he said that he really sees a future in me at his company. I’m so excited, Wade, oh my god! I’m working at Stark Industries!”

Peter was practically hoping up and down in Wade’s arms and Wade decided to just pick him up and carry him the rest of the way into the kitchen after spinning him around. He sat him down on the counter, kissing him all over his face.

“I’m so proud of you,” he mumbled in between kisses, “Knew you could do it, he’d be the biggest jackass if he denied you,” he backed away from in between Peter’s legs and yelled, “God, I’m dating the smartest man in the universe! Beat that Einstein! Peter Parker is the smartest man in all things science and tech and he’s all mine!”

Peter’s smile somehow got bigger, a blush now covering his face. He reached out for his boyfriend, pulling him back in, “Come here,” he kissed Wade and Jesus, Wade truly was the luckiest guy on the planet because this amazing, wonderful boy was his? And he loved Wade back? “I love you,” Peter was looking up at him with those big brown eyes, “I promise, when this internship’s over and I’ve gotten my doctrine degree, I’ll be making us so much money we won’t have to resort to one of your jobs.”

Wade didn’t know why, but that sentence is one of those that he’ll remember for the rest of his eternal life. They had been dating for three years but Peter was thinking that far into the future, and Wade was in it. Wade was in Peter’s future two more years down the line. And he wanted to provide for _them,_ he wanted to _provide_. 

“When do you start?”

Peter grinned, “Next week.”


	6. Well What the Hell I'm Gonna Let It Happen To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was super busy this semester but I plan to get this all done by the end of August! This chapter is probably the shortest and it's kind of awkward because it was originally supposed to be within the last chapter but I got impatient with myself. I feel like I use italics a lot in this chapter but Wade kind of goes on an emotional rollercoaster (but in a good way).   
> Also the only reason why I added another chapter is because there's an epilogue.   
> I hope you like this chapter and that it's not too short!

Wade had just gotten home from getting lunch at one of the many taco stands that are somewhat nearby their apartment before stopping a robbery and freeing some hostages when he got a phone call from Peter. 

“Hello, Deadpool.” Only it wasn’t Peter. Wade didn’t know who it was but it sounded like some run-of-the-mill sleaze bag.

“Uh, hello, who is this?” he replied sassily.

_[Who the_ fuck is _this guy?]_

_(What’s he doing with Peter’s phone? Oh my god, what if he’s with Peter.)_

“It doesn’t matter who I am, Deadpool because I have a bounty on you and you’re gonna hand yourself over to me.”

Wade scoffed, “Yeah right, are you sure you got the right guy? Because the Deadpool _you’re_ talking to doesn’t just hand himself over to people that wanna kill him.”

“Oh, but you see, here’s the difference this time. I’ve got something that you won’t refuse as a trade.”

Wade felt a small drop in his stomach hearing that; this call is from Peter’s phone. He played it cool.

“Oh yeah, and what’s that big boy?”

“I’ve got your… your little boy toy, boyfriend-type friend or whatever he is. I just know that he’s important enough to you because you’ve been out with this little spider guy for years now. And I’m a patient man, Wade. I don’t play attention to details but just enough attention to notice what you do and who you’re with when you’re out in the suit. You stopped your mercenary business about… how long ago was it again?About a little over a year ago? Yeah I saw that little stunt by killing that college guy, nice work if I do say so myself.”

_(Oh hell no.)_

Wade was pissed, the feeling is his stomach heavier now. His hands were starting to shake and he began pacing their apartment.

“Let him go.”

“Oh I will, trust me that’s part of the point. But you gotta come to us, you know… part of the trade.”

“It’s not a trade,” he raised his voice, starting to yell, “I’m gonna come down there and kick your ass, grab my _boyfriend_ and leave because you’re not taking me to collect your money. I can probably pay you three times what they’re asking.”

“You really do think low of yourself, huh? No, this is a big bounty, and as you know I’m just the middle man in this. I’m not the person that wants you, I’m just the person that has to take you there.”

“What’s your location?”

“Right on the middle of the Upper Bay. So the whole world can see you going down. Your time as a hero… as a mercenary, whatever… is up Wade.”

The call ended.

“SHIT!” Wade threw his phone on the couch, “FUCK! FUCK! FUUCCKKK!”

Thank god he was still in his suit from the robbery, saved some time on getting ready to go kick some ass. He headed to the small closet in the living room where their winter coats are stored, grabbing the guns and other associated weapons from the back and the high shelf before placing them in a pile on the couch where his phone still sat.

He went to their bedroom to dig out his Hello Kitty duffle bag, stuffing the weapons piled on the couch into it. He then went back into the bedroom to collect more guns from under the bed, both bedside tables, and the closet. He went to the kitchen to grab the bigger knifes along with the gun taped to the underside of the table, stuffing them all into the bag.

Walking out of the apartment he realized, how the hell was he going to get there? It was in the middle of a body of water, he doesn’t have a boat. Peter did give Wade Stark’s phone number for emergencies… but he didn’t want the Avengers involved in this. This was _his_ boyfriend and _he_ was going to save him. Wade Wilson. No one else.

Besides, Peter would probably hate Wade calling in the Avengers. He would hate everyone going to so much trouble to rescue him when he should have been perfectly capable of doing it himself. But those are Probably Peter’s words, not Wade’s. He could, however, call the Defenders, or just Matt and let Team Red handle this. He honestly had no idea and _how the hell is he going to get to the middle of Upper Bay?_

He thought about calling Stark in the cab to the nearest point to the bay, he really did. He thought about calling the Defenders or Matt. Spider-Man’s worth the trouble, Peter’s worth the trouble. This is his _boyfriend_ they’re talking about. The man he loves. But he had no idea what kind of situation this was. If this guy had Spider-Man, he obviously wasn’t able to kick his ass or call the cops or get away. But he had to still be alive because this guy said that this was a tradeoff. 

Maybe he could steal a boat. Maybe there will be a rare Deadpool fan at the docks willing to give him a ride. Maybe he’ll have to swim the distance. Wade might be fit, but he’s not that great of a swimmer. He’d be worn out by the time he reached Peter. He’d still give it his maximum effort but it’d be twice as hard out of breath and tired from swimming… how big is Upper Bay? And if he had to swim there he’d have to ditch his duffle bag.

When he finally arrived to the docks, people were already starting to gather around, some with their phones out, looking out onto the bay. Wade could see the yacht and he could make out the small red figure on the top deck that was none other than Spider-Man.

“Hey!” Wade yelled out to the crowd, “Do any of you have a boat? I need to get to Spidey!”

“Deadpool? What are you doing here? Call the Avengers or something!” A middle-aged man yelled.

“Ugh, I… Look, I’m trying to save Spidey, okay? This is more complicated than you know so just shut up, I’m here and the Avengers aren’t, okay? Now someone loan me your damn boat!”

A younger woman stepped up to the plate, probably in her mid-twenties, and agreed to take Wade out to her own yacht. The ride seemed like it was taking forever. He could see Peter as they came closer to the yacht and he physically looked fine, but he was on this glass platform that reached out over the bay with his hands tied behind his back. The heavy feeling that’s been at the bottom of his stomach for about an hour now somehow got heavier. When they reached it, she got them close enough that Wade could jump from her’s to his.

He turned around to thank the lady, “Thank’s Rach, I’ll call ya if I need you when I’m done!”

The lady nodded and waved before turning her boat back around to sail back to the docks. Wade then turned around to make his way to the top deck. Whoever this guy was, he had to be working for someone pretty wealthy because this yacht was decked out in high-tech with nice wood floors. One of the floors Wade passed had a big bar with drinks Wade was tempted to drink, even if he couldn’t get drunk. The place was overall really nice and if Wade did end up trading-off with this guy for Peter, he wouldn’t mind the ride to whoever was out for him if this was the ride there.

Wade climbed two floors before he reached the top deck. He was half expecting to recognize the guy that was holding Peter hostage, like a someone from his earlier days, possibly a childhood friend, an old friend from Sister Margret’s, but now that he can see him, Wade honestly had no idea. This guy just looked like an average 36 year old white guy.

_(Disappointing.)_

_[Yeah, was kinda hoping this guy would look more menacing.]_

“Okay, you kidnapping motherfucker, let’s do this. You’re gonna give me Spidey back, we’re gonna leave, and you’ll go back to whoever you’re working for and tell them that you missed me.”

The guy shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Wade.”

Wade’s attention turned to past the guy’s shoulder to Peter. He looked absolutely helpless, barely standing there.

“Wade!” Spider-Man yelled, “He did something, he put something in me, I can’t- I’m so sorry D.P.”

Wade’s brows furrowed in worry. He could only imagine all of the thoughts going through Peter’s head; how much school work he’ll be missing, how he won’t show up to his internship with Stark, the billionaire thinking he quit, how citizens who are being victims to crime won’t have Spider-Man to save them, all if he doesn’t get out of this.

“What’d you do to him? Why isn’t he fighting back?” he started yelling to Spider-Man, “Spidey! Come on, fight back, I know you can fight in handcuffs!”

“It’s no use, Wade.” The man said.

Wade looked back at him, his voice deepening, “What did you do to him?”

“Look, I’m just gonna be straightforward here. I drugged him. He’s easy to get when he’s caught offhanded and you’re 200 yards away.”

_(That doesn’t make sense! Where was he?)_

_[He was supposed to be coming home from class! Does he know that Spidey’s Peter?]_

_(How did his Spidey Senses not notify him something was up?)_

_[Let’s just kick this guy’s ass.]_

“Once I press this button,” the guy drew his hand from behind his back revealing a remote, “that platform he’s standing on will open up. And then he’ll drown and… well that’ll be that. But not if you cooperate.”

Wade considered it for a few seconds. Spidey will be safe if he does this. He could probably get away later when they reach the person that wants him so desperately. But he could also have Spidey safe here and now, with him back at their apartment within a decent amount of time if this goes well. Maximum effort.

He quickly pulled out one of pistols out from one of his hostlers and shot the guy’s hand, sending the remote free before running towards him to push him off the yacht. Wade will admit he’s fast, but he’s not that fast. After the remote slid to practically Peter’s feet, the guy caught one of his incoming punches and started fighting back, throwing his own punches.

Wade managed to get a moment to take off his duffle bag and throw it behind him, unsheathing his katanas. The guy then took out a set of duel pistols from his hostlers inside his suit. He started shooting at Wade, missing some, Wade deflecting some with the katanas, some hitting Wade, but it didn’t matter.

Wade drew himself closer to the guy while deflecting bullets, swinging his katanas at his legs, missing, but trying to make him walk backwards into the bay. The guy was loosing his balance and Wade took the chance and sliced his left hand off along with the pistol. He sheathed his katanas and took out another one of his guns and pressed it to the guy’s head, backing the guy up to the edge of the yacht.

“Drop it.” Wade threatened, referring to the pistol that the guy still had in his right hand.

The guy dropped the gun and went to hold his now left stub with his right hand.

“You know I honestly thought that this would be a little tougher.” Wade commented, “That’s why I have the whole duffle and everything. But you proved to be just as easy as everyone else I fight. Now, I made a promise to Spidey, so here’s how it’s gonna go. You’re either gonna let both of us go, like I mentioned ten minutes ago, or you could take a step back into the bay, and I sail Spidey and I to the docks in this lovely yacht.”

The man started laughing. He just pressed the gun harder against his head.

“You really think I’d come here alone? Just me and your precious spider?”

Wade felt it before he saw it, but someone had shot him in the back. He swung around to see another middle-aged man holding the gun that he had shot him with. Wade quickly shoved the man he was holding at gunpoint into the bay before engaging in an all-out shoot out with the man that had shot him in the back with some other men that had come up to the deck.

The men weren’t as skilled as the one Wade had pushed overboard, they were just stalling him from getting to Spider-Man faster. Wade was making sure he was aiming carefully as to not cause casualties, even though he wanted to kill them all, he’d tell Peter that he’s worth it. But their agreement and Peter’s trust were more important to him than letting go of his rage.

Only a few minutes had passed until Wade had successfully wounded all of the men to a point that they had lost consciousness due to their loss of blood. He made his way over to the platform that his boyfriend was still standing on.

“Spides.” he breathed, reaching behind Spider-Man’s back to shoot off the handcuffs.

“Wade,” Spider-Man sighed, wrapping his lithe arms around Wade’s shoulders in an embrace.

“I was so worried-“

“-I’m so sorry, honey, they-they caught me at a mugging and my spidey senses didn’t warn me, they were too far away or something I-I’m so sorry-“

“-I would’ve never let them kill you. It’s okay, webhead, you’re safe,” he held Spider-Man closer, running his gloved hand over his boyfriend’s masked head while the other pressed his against his back. He could feel him shaking in his arms and hear him sniffling, crying, “I love you,” he whispered, “it’s okay, Spidey, it’s okay. You’re safe… I’ve got you.”

He looked over across the bay at Manhattan, he could briefly see the small crowd that was still lingering by the docks he had departed from. The skyscrapers were reflecting the light of the sunset, the Avenger’s Tower one of the tallest. He didn’t look over to either Brooklyn nor the New Jersey side, Manhattan held his full attention. Somewhere deep in that concrete jungle held their apartment.

Wade held Spider-Man, who’s tears were in the process of drying, “Let’s go home.”

 

-

 

It was a phone call; bad news seemed to always come in the form of a phone call for Wade. It had been a week since he had gone to see Peter, and just like the past couple of months, nothing had seemed to have improved. 

The nurse was delivering the news in an impossibly calm voice, like she had done this a million times before, like she was reciting the preamble to the U.S. Constitution as if she were presenting it for a grade in eighth grade. Wade heard it, but he couldn’t believe it. It was like everything had become background noise afterwords, everything else the nurse was telling him sounded underwater.

In the back of his head he couldn’t help but think that he knew that this was going to happen, it’s what happens with old age, with Alzheimer’s. It was like the boxes were back, a nagging voice still there even though Wade only heard their voices once in a while now.

Peter had stopped eating. The nurse was explaining that Peter was complaining about everything tasting the same, Peter saying that he had already ate when he, indeed, hadn’t. She explained that they were managing one meal a day, otherwise they were beginning to give him pudding and applesauce, things he doesn’t have to necessarily chew incase that’s the case.

Wade knew that it was only _really_ downhill from here. That it was only a matter of time now, especially if he could hardly manage one meal a day. If Peter starts to not eat at all, it’ll be a matter of days.

Wade made his way down to the nursing home, trying not to freak out and punch everything in sight.

_(You need to stay calm. Peter needs to see you and he can’t see you freaking out.)_

_[He wouldn’t know what’s going on.]_

_(You need to get it together, Wade. For Peter.)_

When he finally got there, he found his husband sitting up in bed with tears in his eyes and a frustrated expression on his face. A nurse was already in the room with a small cup of applesauce, spoon full and in her hand waiting for Peter to take it.

“I don’t need it! I’m full I don’t need to eat!” Peter yelled.

Their eyes met and Peter’s expression changed to one of softness and hope, reaching out his arms to Wade.

“Wade, honey! They’re force feeding me!”

Wade rushed to his side, taking his hands in his and trying not to cry, “Hey, Petey Pie, I’m here. No they’re not, they just want you to be healthy and in good shape, you can have a little applesauce can’t you?”

“But I’ve already eaten today!” he was looking at Wade with desperation now.

Wade looked to the nurse only to receive a disappointed shake of her head. He swallowed and returned to looking at Peter.

“Baby, listen, you need to eat, okay? I don’t want to see you fade away. Please just have a small snack, you used to munch on stuff all day, can you try a little applesauce for me now?”

Peter’s grip loosened and he turned to look at the nurse and the spoonful of the food, eyes big and glossed over with forgetful innocence. He withdrew his hands from Wade, nodded, and reached for the spoon and the cup, eating a few spoonfuls.

The nurse mouthed a “thank you” when they were done, taking the cup and spoon out of the room with her, leaving the two alone.

Wade grabbed one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room and brought it over so he could sit next to Peter.

“So what’s going on, Pete?”

“They’re making me eat like five times a day now!” he looked down at his stomach, “I think they’re trying to make me fat.”

Wade let out a little chuckle, “I don’t think that’s the case, baby boy. Why aren’t you out watching t.v. or something?”

“I didn’t feel good, I didn’t want to get out of bed,” there was a moment of silence before he continued, “Everything just tastes the same no matter what I eat.”

Wade nodded and looked around the room, unsure of what to talk about. After spending most of his life with Peter, even towards the end before he put him away here, they had never run out of things to talk about. But this was like a different Peter, a clone trying to understand how Peter worked and what his life is like. He always brought up tiny details that Wade could hardly even remember, like it was some kind of test; Peter Wilson-Parker did do these things, correct?

“Remember when Aunt May made that dinner at Christmas and,” Peter was already starting to laugh, a dry, old man laugh, but a laugh, “and she was so worried that she made too much, but you ate _everything.”_

This was one of those times.

“That was pretty funny, Pete.”

“I miss her.”

“I miss her, too.”

_(Just like we’re going to miss him.)_

 

-

 

It was May once again, and just when the graduation season became familiar, it would be the last time Wade would have to go to one of Peter’s. Twenty-Six years old and he’s finally done with all that schooling.

_(That just leaves more time for sexy times, now that Peter won’t have to study or do any stupid homework.)_

Wade hummed in agreement with White, and even though his mind did drift off to more sexual thoughts, he couldn’t help his heart from swelling with pride for his boyfriend of almost six years. Peter had not only put in the work at grad school, getting his doctrine in biochemistry, but he had put in so many hours at Stark Industries for the past two years, and knowing Stark personally will get Peter connections and a head start in whatever he decides to do.

The ceremony started and, not for the first time, he and May sat in the crowd waiting for Peter’s name to be called so he could walk across the stage, but this time in an even fancier robe and cap. He knew Stark was somewhere else in the crowd, insisting that he be there to see Peter, who he’s come to love as a son, receive his degree.

The party at May’s house was the biggest graduation party that Peter’s had, but still small enough that May’s townhouse wasn’t overcrowded. Stark and Steve were there as well as some of the other Avengers, along with Matt. M.J. had shown up, Peter pleasantly surprised, having not seen her in about four years, members of Peter’s family were there as well and when they asked about the heroes, Stark just explained that they had gotten to know Peter well enough from working at Stark Industries and they bought it.

May’s food was amazing as always and her speech filled with the classic “if your parents and uncle were here, they’d be proud.” Peter still had tearful eyes.

Wade was introducing himself and making small talk with some of May’s friends that he hadn’t yet met, (and they weren’t even saying anything about his skin!), when Peter excitedly came over to him, eyes sparkling and wide.

“Wade! Wade! You’re never gonna guess what just happened!”

May’s friends politely excused themselves to leave the conversation to just the boyfriends.

“Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner were telling me that they already have letters of recommendation for me for potential jobs and they also said that any connection of their’s is a connection of mine!”

“What! That’s amazing, Pete!”

“Yeah! And they were saying that I can use their labs anytime! I mean, I’m still an intern at Stark and Dr. Banner usually uses the labs there or at the Avengers Tower, but that’s so nice of them!”

As much as Wade still didn’t like Stark, he had to admit that he had done so much for Peter over the past two years, and the fact that both him and Bruce, two people Peter has looked up to since he was a child, are expanding their resources and time to his boyfriend made his heart swell just a little bit.

Peter went to go tell Aunt May the news and Wade watched her reaction, hugging her nephew and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you,” Wade turned to see Stark talking to him with a drink in his hand, “I thought you and Peter wouldn’t last this long, but you’ve kept each other on your toes,” he looked Wade directly in his eyes, “He’s made a better man out of you, Wilson, and… it would be great if you could be on the Avenger’s reserved team.”

_[What?]_

_(Is he being serious?)_

_[Thought we weren’t cut out to be an Avenger.]_

_(Who cares! We’re an Avenger now?)_

“Really?”

“Oh yeah! You know, as much as you and I don’t get along, we’re not that much different. Maybe that’s why we can’t stand each other.”

_(Maybe he has a point…)_

“Plus,” Stark continued, “you’ve made Peter happy these past six years, he’s always going off about how I don’t understand you or how I don’t appreciate you enough. He’s been like a son to me and I think it’s time that I accept who he’s in a relationship with, even if it is an insane ex-mercenary.”

_[Okay. What’s the catch, where’s the joke, Stark’s not this nice.]_

_(He’s probably only doing this for Peter’s sake, like he says.)_

“If you want me to be a reserved Avenger, I’d be really honored, I’ve been getting kind of bored of patrol with Spides. Who else is on the team? Do we have matching uniforms? Is there a monthly movie night?”

Stark sighed, “Just come to the tower and Happy and Cap will take care of all the paper work.”

He walked away before Wade could say anything. A reserved Avenger? Don’t get Wade wrong, he still didn’t like Stark, but being apart of the Avengers is something that he’s always wanted, even before he met Spider-Man. The few times that he and Spider-Man have helped them out he loved it, even when hearing the sarcastic comments from the billionaire. Plus, being on the reserved team didn’t involve Stark, he’d be with a whole different team and Wade honestly couldn’t wait to meet them.

People started to leave and soon the party had wrapped up for the afternoon, leaving May, Peter and Wade to clean up. They made great time and May packed some leftovers for the men to take home along with Peter’s presents and cards.

The days following his graduation, Peter was the most excited and laid back that Wade has seen him in years. It was like his boyfriend was on a continuous caffeine high, but wanting nothing more than to just lay around the apartment with Wade. It was refreshing and relaxing to both of them, Peter finally had free time and not just for the summer, but permanently.

Sure he still had his internship with Stark that he was continuing, but his time that he would usually spend studying was now spent playing video games, going out to movies, walking in the park, reading books that he’s put off for years, and spending all of it with Wade. Wade had always made sure that he let Peter have his silence and space when studying, those good grades of his weren’t as natural as he made them seem, after all.

In the meantime, Peter had been applying for jobs all over New York City and it’s many suburbs. The positions that he was applying for, however, were tough to obtain; they were either looking for maybe one or two spots to fill with tens of applicants, the requirements simply asked for more experience, and some companies were just looking for interns, which Peter already was and he had told Wade that he didn’t want to intern anywhere else but Stark Industries.

Two months passed before Wade hears Peter’s happy screams from the living room. He makes his way out of the kitchen so he can see Peter grinning at his laptop screen on the couch.

“They accepted me!” Peter cheerfully yelled, fists pumped in the air above his head.

“Who?” Wade asked, smile on his face and placing his hands on the back of the couch to look down at the laptop.

“Horizon Labs! They said they were pleased with my interview and they think that I’d fit in with their team!” Peter turned his head to give Wade a smug look, “They were also impressed with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner’s letters of recommendation.”

Wade rolled his eyes with a sigh, lifting himself off from leaning on the couch, but a smile on his face nonetheless.

“This is so exciting!”

“What position is this one for, again?”

“Creative Engineer. So I’ll be helping create new programs and products and stuff, kind of like what I do now at Stark only I’ll be farther up in the hierarchy.”

“Sweet! This calls for celebratory beers. And pizza. And Chinese! Ooh, and Thai!”

Peter kneeled on the couch and reached over for his boyfriend, hands holding his face before giving him a kiss. “Those all sound good to me,” he chuckled, “but not together okay? I don’t think I have that kind of stomach anymore,” a beat of silence passed with Peter’s hands wrapped around Wade’s neck, “I know you don’t understand this science stuff as well as me, but this is what I’ve worked for for the past six years and I’m really happy you’ve stuck around for all of it.”

Wade wrapped his hands around Peter’s waist, “Oh baby boy, I’m not going anywhere. And I’m super proud of you! You know, if this is what you wanna do forever, I’m here for it.”

Peter kissed him again, “Thanks, sweetheart.”

Peter started the job at Horizon Labs and let Stark know about the job. The internship that Peter had set up with him was originally only nine months, but sense the billionaire loved Peter like a son and saw great things in him, he let him intern for him for as long as Peter wanted. When Peter told Stark, he had been ecstatic and invited Peter down to the tower for celebratory drinks and a promise that there will always be a place for him at Stark Industries. 

Even though Wade had been secretly worried that the Horizon Labs job would be too much for his little spider, Peter came home everyday with a smile on his face. Everyday he told Wade what he and his team members had worked on that day, the excitement in his voice evident, and honestly Wade couldn’t be more proud.

It had been about a month since Peter had gotten the job and they were getting ready for their date night for their six year anniversary. Peter had told Wade that he had a lot planned for them and all Wade knew was that they were at least going out to eat, and at a fancy restaurant, too. Wade was begging his boyfriend for details on their “night out on the town”, but Peter smugly denied him, saying that it was all a surprise and that he didn’t want to ruin it.

He was putting on a tie, for the fancy restaurant of course, when Peter walked in in his own button down and tie.

“Well, look at you, all dressed up.”

Wade tried to stop the heat from rising to his face, “You’re dressed up, too.”

Peter walked closer, helping him fix his tie, “Yeah, but you look _really_ good.”

“Mm, _you_ look really good, Petey.”

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, but a smile on his face, “We’re playing this game, again?”

“It’s not a game,” Wade whined, “it’s more of the truth if anything. You might have gotten me to stop wearing the mask and gain some confidence but you will always be the hot one, Pete.”

“Okay,” Peter said, looking down and moving his hands from Wade’s tie to hold Wade’s, “Let’s get going, we’re gonna be late, we have reservations.”

The restaurant was one that they had been to before, which was a relief to Wade. Even though he’s improved in his confidence and mental health in the past few years, he still wasn’t fully comfortable going places that he didn’t know well without his suit or at least the mask.

It was an Italian restaurant, always the ethnicity that Peter chose for date nights. The food was good, Wade had actually forgotten just exactly how good it was. Peter had ordered a simple fettuccine alfredo while Wade had ordered a seafood dish. He was so stuffed by the end of it that he could’ve gone back to the apartment and be happy with their date, but Peter obviously had other plans if his fidgeting was anything to go by.

“It’s our anniversary we can’t only go out for dinner!” he explained.

Wade obliged, however, and let himself be led out of the restaurant and into the streets of New York City. The sun was still out and they had a couple of hours until it set, it was hot and it was a Saturday night, Wade just hoped that whatever Peter had planned was indoors.

They ended up walking through Central Park, along the pond, and even though as hot as it was, they were holding hands. Peter was the calmest he had been all night, talking to Wade about his job and other dates that they’ve gone on as well as memories that they had shared for the past six years. They walked across the bridge undoing their ties before they made their way around to the rocks that came up to the water to sit down. Their fingers were still touching each other as they leaned back on their hands with their legs stretched out in front of them.

“You know, as well as I know New York, I sometimes feel like I still don’t know it that well, and I’ve lived here all my life.” Peter spoke.

Wade nodded in agreement before adding, “Yeah, sometimes I miss Saskatchewan, but I have nothing but bad memories there. And here…” he looked at Peter, “I have good ones.”

He earned a soft smile from Peter.

They looked out at the pond; the quiet serene water like silk in front of them, the small bustle of people on the path behind them, and the constant hum of the city serving as the background noise. This had to be the most quiet and peaceful that Wade has been in what had to be his entire life.

He looked back at his boyfriend, “You know, I’m so… _happy_ that I met you. I really am, Pete, like, meeting you on that roof has got to be the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I’m not just saying that because I was a huge fan that had a crush on you since the beginning, you’ve… You’ve really made me a better man and I like myself better when I’m with you. I’ve never been this happy or content in my whole life.”

Peter’s eyes were shinny with the water that was covering them, “Oh, honey,” he reached for Wade’s hand and held it, “that makes me so happy. And okay, that sounded stupid, but I’m happy I make you happy. You make me happy, too. I love you, Wade.”

“I love you, too.”

“Come on,” Peter nodded his head in a way that meant that they were to get up, “We have one more stop.”

They walked out of the park hand in hand, just like they had the whole night. For once, Wade’s head was almost clear, the voices just small bickerings, and like he had told Peter, he felt completely happy, perhaps that most happy that he’s been since he was a kid and even then, it was possible that it couldn’t top what he was feeling now. He felt like a _couple_ with Peter, both of them in dress pants and shirts with their ties undone walking amongst the buildings of the city they shared.

_(It’s fancy.)_

_[True. And what is going_ on _with you?]_

_(Yeah! Why are you so quiet? Merc With A Mouth gone quiet? This is new.)_

_[Is it because of Peter?]_

_(Probably. Wade is so gone for him, but we been knew.)_

_[It is a nice night, too. Pete chose a good night even though it’s hot.]_

Before he knew it, Peter was leading them inside a building and heading towards the elevators. He pressed the button for the roof and he was getting confused, what the hell are they doing and where are they? He wasn’t really paying attention, he had been too inside his head with just how crazily quiet and untroubled his head felt mixed with the euphoric feeling that he was getting from Peter.

But he’s been with Peter for six years now and has known him for seven, this shouldn’t be anything new, but it was. Not that he wasn’t happy with Peter before, oh he was, but this was different, like another level. A level Wade didn’t know existed and that he could get to. He could almost… but he didn’t.

_[Oh no boy, we’re not doing that. Never, we can’t have him leave now, you depend too much on him.]_

They had gotten to the roof and Wade was starting to recognize it. It had taken him a few quick moments for him to realize that this used to be their meeting spot, before they had moved in together.

“Wade.”

He looked over at Peter, he looked _down_ at Peter. He was _kneeling_ on one knee. With a ring in a box in his hand.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ it’s happening you’re doing this,” there’s the mouth, “Pete, you can’t do it, you don’t wanna do it, don’t do this, you can’t want me, no one wants me to marry them, baby boy, what are you _doing.”_

“ _I_ want to marry you. Wade, you have been my greatest joy for the past seven years. Even when we only knew each other by teaming up, even when I told you you were annoying, it was _fun_ because you were _different_ and I _love_ different. You were just what I needed, what I still need. You helped me in so, so many ways, sweetheart. With getting over Gwen, with discovering and being confident in my sexuality, with becoming an even better hero, with learning how relationships work and to love with all I have. With being an adult while still being the two biggest kids that we are. You’ve been my side for so long as a friend, teammate, and boyfriend, I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. Having gone through six years of college, two years of interning for Stark, teaming up with the Avengers and with Matt, even this new job at Horizon Labs, _you_ Wade, are my biggest fucking adventure and I know that’s cheesy, but you are. It’s never boring and dull with you and I mean _never._ I could never get bored of you.

“And you are so beautiful, Wade, and I’m so happy that I’ve been able to help you gain confidence to show that pretty face to the rest of the world. And that’s what we do, you know? We help each other and balance each other out. You call me out for my bullshit and I never let you feel bad about yourself, you support me and my career and you’ve made compromises in your’s for me. I love you, Deadpool, honey, sweetheart, babe, my love, Wade Winston Wilson. Will you marry me?”

All of a sudden the heat didn’t matter. The sweat that he had accumulated since they left the apartment wasn’t bothering him anymore. Wade could hardly make a sound, trying to breathe through the snot running down from his nose and mixing with his tears.

_(Guess he beat ya to it, huh?)_

It must have had been a minute or so because Peter asked, “What are the boxes saying?”

_(We say yes!)_

_[Do we?]_

_(Yes!!)_

“They say yes,” Wade managed, trying to wipe his face free of snot and tears, “and so do I.”

The absolute happiest look that Wade’s ever seen on him took over Peter’s face, shouting a loud “yes” and jumping up with a huge smile on his face. He wrapped Wade in a tight hug, his arms around his neck. Wade held him tighter, never wanting to break the embrace. Peter pulled back, though, and Wade held out his hand so he could place the ring on his finger.

“I love you, Wade. _All of you.”_

“Pete, _Peter,_ you just made me the happiest man in the world and the boxes are still arguing about it because Yellow doesn’t think this is possible but I swear, I’m happy.”

“Well, Yellow, I’m never leaving Wade. That’s a promise.”

He was making eye contact and those big fucking doe eyes that Wade has grown so used to but will never get tired of are baring into his soul and he knows that somewhere, deep down beneath all of his doubt, insecurity, childhood trauma and Weapon X, he knew that Peter was telling the truth and genuinely wanted to marry him.

“I love you.”

He was rewarded with a deep kiss, Peter slowly running his hands over his head.

“Does this mean we get to go home now and you get to make sweet, precious love to me all night?”

Peter let out a small laugh, “Yeah, babe, and every night for the rest of my life.”


End file.
